Royal X Guardian
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Kerajaan Signaria, adalah sebuah pusat dari tujuh negara adikuasa, yang menjadi tombak 124 kerajaan kecil lainnya. Selain dikenal dengan kerajaannya yang makmur, Signaria dikenal sebagai kerajaan pelopor perdamaian. Oh, dan keenam pangeran mereka yang tampan dan kuat. Siapakah mereka?" AU. Parody, and big adventure story. Might content bromanceship.
1. Book ONE

**Disclaimer:** Boboiboy and his friends belong to Monsta. The only thing I own is this nasty imagination.

 **Summary:** "Kerajaan Signaria, adalah sebuah pusat dari tujuh negara adikuasa, yang menjadi tombak 124 kerajaan kecil lainnya. Selain dikenal dengan kerajaannya yang makmur, Signaria dikenal sebagai kerajaan pelopor perdamaian. Oh, dan keenam pangeran mereka yang tampan dan kuat. Siapakah mereka?" AU. Parody, and big adventure story. Might content bromanceship.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Boboiboy Another Universe Story:**_

 _._

 _._ **  
ROYAL x GUARDIAN**

BOOK ONE  
 _"Royal Prologue"_

.

.

.

"PANGERAAAANNN! TOLONGIN PELAYANMU YANG BAIK HATI DAN TIDAK SOMBONG INI—GYAAAAA!"

Suara Taufan membahana. Sementara itu di sisi lain sungai di tengah hutan itu, seorang pangeran duduk di atas kudanya dengan wajah ketus.

"Ogah. Salah sendiri," Pangeran Halilintar mendengus, tak peduli jika dihadapannya ada seseorang yang sedang teraniaya dikejar kaktus hidup. Namanya _Ikaliktus_ , sebuah tanaman kerajaan yang bentuknya mirip kaktus di padang pasir—hanya saja bergerak seperti hewan buas, dan punya beberapa tentakel panjang yang berbulu keras mirip sikat pada setiap ujungnya.

Tentakel-tentakel itu berhasil melingkar di tubuh Taufan.

"Hyaaaa—Henti—kan~" Taufan berteriak malu-malu nikmat dengan wajah merah seiring tentakel-tentakel itu melilit di tubuh Taufan. Oi, Taufan! Ini bukan fanfic porno!

Guratan nadi terjiplak di dahi Halilintar. "JANGAN NUNJUKIN WAJAH MENJIJIKAN GITU, WOY—"

Halilintar mendelik ngamuk, tanpa hitungan aba-aba, Halilintar langsung mengambil sebuah pistol AirGun yang terselip di pinggangnya dan menodongkannya tepat di salah satu tentakel, melepaskan satu tembakan.

 _ **DOR!**_

Taufan selamat, karena tembakan itu berhasil memutus salah satu tentakel sang Ikaliktus dan membuat Taufan jatuh bebas kembali ke tanah. Sayangnya tembakan itu hampir menyerempet pipi Taufan juga, hingga meninggalkan sedikit bekas lecet panjang di pipi Taufan.

Kuda perkasa hitam milik Halilintar mendekatinya. Halilintar turun, lalu mengeluarkan _band-aids_ dari tas pinggangnya yang terbuat dari kulit Trenggiling.

Halilintar jongkok di depan Taufan, lalu memasangkan band-aids itu hati-hati ke luka lecet di pipi Taufan sambil hela nafas berat.

"Tch. Kau pendampingku, kenapa aku yang harus melindungi dan mengobatimu, sih," geram sang Pangeran, meski begitu ia tetap merawat luka Taufan hati-hati. "Ada yang terluka lagi?" tanya Halilintar sambil memegang lengan Taufan.

"Eng—Enggak ada, Pangeran! Huf... Kupikir aku akan mati. Makasih, Hali!" Taufan tersenyum ceria. Halilintar menatap senyum itu, lalu ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Hah, ini karena hooverboard-ku sedang diperbaiki, dan pedang katana-ku juga sedang masuk bengkel," Taufan berkedip sebentar, "DAN ITU JUGA GARA-GARA KAU YANG MEMBUANGNYA DARI JENDELA KAMAR LANTAI 14, SIALAN!" Tiba-tiba Taufan naik darah, pemirsaaa!

Senyum Halilintar berubah kelam, lalu menubrukkan jidatnya ke Taufan, marah balik. "ITU JUGA SALAHMU YANG TERBANG-TERBANG GAK JELAS DI KAMARKU DI PAGI BUTA!"

 _ **DOR! DOR! DORR! DOOOORR!**_

"GYAAAAA-! AMPUN PANGERAAAN, AMPOOOONNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alkisah di suatu negeri dongeng, sebuah kerajaan yang memerintah negaranya dengan makmur tanpa kedzaliman, Kerajaan _Signaria_. Raja dan Ratunya sangat baik hati dan memerintah dengan kekuatan kebijaksaan untuk rakyatnya. Mereka juga sangat bahagia, karena dianugrahkan tiga orang anak laki-laki yang telah tumbuh gagah dan dikenal sebagai tiga pangeran ideal. Mereka hidup bahagia dan negara benar-benar makmur.

"Selamat datang kembali, Pangeran Halilintar," seorang kepala pelayan menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Senyum elegannya memudarkan rasa tak nyaman tamu manapun yang datang ke kerajaan. Bila diperhatikan, Kepala Pelayan itu cukup tampan dengan wajah yang selalu berseri dan rambut keemasan dengan mata biru yang menenangkan. Meski demikian, separuh dari tubuhnya sebenarnya sudah bukan daging, melainkan besi dan baja berkabel. Dengan kata lain, ia setengah robot.

Halilintar mengangguk, lalu turun dari kudanya. Membawa seonggok mayat di bahunya.

"Ah? Master Taufan juga, selamat datang kembali," kepala pelayan tersebut tersenyum ke arah sang mayat.

"..."

"Kau tak usah menyambut mayat. Buang energi," sahut Halilintar ketus.

"SIAPA YANG KAUPANGGIL MAYAT," sang mayat bangun, lalu menggoyangan kaki, "TURUNKAN AKU!"

Namun Halilintar sama sekali tak bergeming. "Kamu itu cowok, Ksatria Kerajaan pula. Calon Panglima Kerajaan generasi selanjutnya yang dielu-elukan Papa. Masa' lemah gini..."

Taufan menangis komikal, masih berusaha menendang dada bidang sang Pangeran. "DAN KAU ITU AHLI WARIS KERAJAAN, BERSIKAPLAH BIJAKSANA SAMA BAWAHANNYA."

"Bawahannya gak guna. Jadi pantas kubeginikan," Halilintar lanjut berjalan memasuki istana, sementara mereka ribut, sang Kepala Pelayan hanya tersenyum mengikuti mereka.

"Pangeran dan Master akur seperti biasa, ya," tertawa kecil, ramah.

Halilintar dan Taufan mendelik berbarengan, mengibaskan tangannya. "Diamlah, Ochobo. Kami gak akur!"

Ochobo tertawa kecil, tersenyum lagi. "Ah, sinkronisasi yang indah. Benar-benar kompak."

Taufan menggeram. Caranya menumpahkan kekesalan satu-satunya hanya dengan menjatuhkan harkat Halilintar, "Ah, kami memang akur. Terutama saat di ranjang, ya kan, Pangeraaan?" Taufan berkata dengan manja—dan tentu saja yang dikatakannya hanya fitnah. Dan Taufan menyesal setelah Halilintar melempar tubuhnya ke dinding lorong utama istana dengan cuma-cuma.

"GYAAH—!"

"Hmph. Matilah," katanya penuh duri sebelum menatap Taufan, lalu pergi berpaling, mengibaskan jubah kemerahannya.

"Ah, kau tak apa-apa, Master?" Ochobo menghampiri, tapi bertanya dengan nada antipati dan datar.

Taufan hanya melenguh. "Berikan saja pedangku, dan aku akan menebas kepala Pangeran sialan itu—" ia mengelus kepalanya, lalu berdiri.

"Pedang katanamu— _ **Furrygale**_ —masih di bengkel, Master," sang Kepala Pelayan memperingatkan. Lagi, dengan senyum ramah.

"Argh, aku tahu—aku tahu. Bahkan Hooverboard kesayanganku juga masih di bengkel. Semua ini salah Hali!" mendengus.

Ochobo tersenyum dengan caranya sebagai Kepala Pelayan. "Anda tak ragu untuk menyebut namanya seperti itu, bahkan memanggil nama akrabnya terang-terangan di depan orangnya sendiri. Anda benar-benar pasangan yang cocok dengan Grand Prince."

"APANYA—!" suara Taufan menggema di lorong.

"Hoaaaahm~ Kau berisik seperti biasa, Kak Taufan..."

Tentu saja bagi seorang pengantuk, itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Apalagi ditengah tidur siang yang penuh kedamaian di atas sebuah jam bandul.

Ochobo dan Taufan mendangah.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Master Air, turunlah. Tidur di sana berbahaya!" Ochobo menatap cemas.

"Tak perlu khawatir, orang sepertinya takkan mati jika jatuh dari tempat seperti itu."

"Bukan itu, Master Taufan. Saya mengkhawatirkan jam bandulnya, ini sudah jam bandul ke-6 setelah minggu lalu dibakar Pangeran Api. Jika minggu ini hancur lagi, saya akan kena marah Pangeran Gempa."

"Apa? Pangeran Api membakar jam bandul?!" Taufan berdecak emosi, menunjuk Air, "Oi! Air! Kau kan pendamping Pangeran Api! Dampingi dengan benar! Kenapa kau membiarkannya membakar barang kerajaan seenaknya! Kau tidak kasihan dengan Ochobo?"

Air menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri—yang sudah menghancurkan tujuh kali kaca jendela kamar Pangeran Halilintar, kau juga menerbangkan hooverboard-mu mengelilingi kamar Pangeran Halilintar jam tiga pagi dan memasukkan pistol buruan milik Pangeran Halilintar ke dalam air—Ah, aku menyebut namaku sendiri..."

Taufan _sweatdrop_. "Tunggu. Darimana kau tahu semua itu? Tower kamarmu dan Pangeran Api kan jauh dari towerku dan Halilintar?"

Air menunjuk Ochobo, yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum sopan penuh cahaya suci.

Guratan nadi muncul di pipi Taufan, sementara Air turun dari tempat tidur siangnya, lalu mendekatinya.

 _ **Shiiing-!**_

Air mengubah bulir-bulir udara di sekitarnya menjadi gumpalan air yang mengelilingi tangan kirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tempelkan tangan kirinya pada dada saudara tirinya itu.

"Tenanglah. Marah hanya akan membuatmu stress," matanya berubah teduh, dan iris matanya perlahan-lahan memancarkan cahaya biru yang lembut. Seketika itu juga Taufan merasa nyaman. Trik saudaranya itu selalu berhasil mengubah kemarahan siapapun menjadi suka cita. Rasanya seperti habis makan coklat keju—atau yoghurt—atau mencium wangi bunga sakura di Bulan April.

"...Aku benar-benar paham kenapa kau dipasangkan dengan Pangeran Api," Taufan menatap Air, yang ditatap hanya merendahkan lidah topi untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, lalu melepaskan tangannya. Cahaya di matanya meredup, kembali seperti semula setelah ia tak lagi melepaskan kekuatan magisnya.

"Aku... benar-benar menyukai Pangeran Api. Dia menyenangkan, juga periang. Meski kadang-kadang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, tapi aku rasa di antara semua Pangeran, dia yang paling baik dan peduli teman," Air mendangah, menatap Taufan lagi, "Terkadang aku iri, dan ingin menjadi sepertinya."

Taufan menatap simpati, "Whoa, tunggu. Kau tau, kan? Kita takkan mungkin jadi Pangeran ahli waris?"

Air mengangguk. "Karena kita adalah Pangeran kasta ksatria, atau yang umum disebut _Servant-Prince—_ Tapi Yang Mulia Raja selalu menghindari kata itu dan mempopulerkan kata _**The Guardian Prince**_ , yakni Pangeran golongan sekunder yang lahir dari rahim seorang ibu rakyat jelata yang memiliki bakat khusus, dan ditakdirkan untuk mendampingi dan melindungi _**The Honorable Prince**_ , kan?" Air tak menatapnya lagi.

"Ya... Karena ibu kita hanya selir—dan sudah tradisi sejak dulu kalau kita harus terus mendampingi _Honorable Prince_ dan melayani keperluan mereka, dengan kata lain kau, aku dan si kacamata culun," Taufan menepuk kepala sang adik tiri, "Kita harus berjanji untuk berbakti pada Kerajaan Signaria, atas nama ibu-ibu kita yang dipilih Raja untuk menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan. Itu... suatu kehormatan yang tak ternilai, kan?" Taufan tersenyum ceria.

"Mhm, aku tak menyesal dilahirkan di keluarga ini. Aku senang bisa melayani Pangeran Api—Tapi..."

"Hm? Tapi Ap—"

 _ **BRAAAK!**_

Seseorang terlempar, sampai menghancurkan salah satu pintu besar di ujung lorong. Ochobo, Taufan dan Air mendelik, lalu segera menghampiri sumber keributan. Mereka tak sengaja menemukan salah satu pelayan terlempar dan terluka di balik puing-puing pintu kayu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA. KAU MAU MENYAJIKAN MAKANAN SEPERTI INI UNTUK PANGERAN GEMPA?"

Meski sudah ditolong Taufan, pelayan itu tak menggubris mereka dan hanya buru-buru bangkit lalu bersimpuh menyembah memohon ampun dihadapan sepatu seorang lelaki berambut biru keunguan yang muncul di tengah-tengah ambang pintu. Laki-laki itu menatap rendah pelayan di hadapannya, lalu membenahi posisi kacamatanya.

"Sekali lagi kau mempersembahkan yang seperti ini untuk Pangeran Gempa, akan kuminta Raja untuk memenggalmu, kau dengar?!"

"Ma-maafkan saya, Pangeran Fang, saya berjanji akan berhati-hati lain kali..." Pelayan itu menunduk gemetar, darah sudah mengucur dari dagu dan hidungnya.

"Oi, Fang! Apa-apaan sih! Kenapa ente? Kesambet setan?" sewot Taufan mengacaukan adegan sadis Fang. Namun yang diprotes sama sekali tak melemahkan aura marahnya.

"Ck," Fang berdecak, ia memilih untuk pergi, menghilang dari sudut pandang orang-orang di situ.

Air menunduk, lalu kembali mengumpulkan air di sekitar tangannya, dan membawanya pada luka-luka sang pelayan.

Ochobo ikut menunduk, menolong sang pelayan untuk meluruskan kakinya dan memeriksa apakah ada yang terluka. "Master Fang tak pernah berubah, ya..." gumamnya sambil memijat kaki kiri bawahannya. Walaupun sempat ditolak sang bawahan karena merasa tak enak, Ochobo tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Daripada disebut _Guardian Prince_ , dia lebih cocok disebut _complex servant_..." Taufan hela nafas. "Aku heran, dengan semua tingkah Fang yang kayak gitu, Pangeran Gempa gak pernah sadar..."

Air menyela, sambil terus menyembuhkan luka-luka sang pelayan dengan kemampuan _water healing_ -nya, "Itu karena sikap Fang tak pernah seperti itu jika dihadapan Pangeran Gempa. Ia selalu menampakkan wajah sopan dan tersenyum. Sejenis Ochobo, lah."

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak selalu tersenyum, kok," Ochobo membalas dengan senyuman ramah bagai malaikat dari langit ketujuh. Taufan dan Air sweatdrop melihatnya, lalu ngebatin, _'Ochobo. Ngaca.'_

"Yah, aku tau, tapi tetep aja... rasanya aneh dan menjengkelkan. Rasanya kadang-kadang aku gatel ingin kasih tau Pangeran Gempa soal kelakuan Fang..."

Air menatapnya lagi, "Tapi... Fang melakukan itu juga demi mempertahankan kualitas untuk Pangeran Gempa. Sama seperti aku, dia juga peduli dengan Pangeran yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya," Air berhenti sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Gak kayak seseorang yang sibuk ingin mencelakai Pangeran yang jadi tanggung jawabnya."

Taufan sukses tersindir, "Aku cuman bercanda dengannya, okeeee?" Sewot, "lagipula kalau aku gak melakukan itu, nanti dia berisik dengan nada melankolis-tapi-ngambek dan berkata, ' _Kemana suara cempreng jelekmu itu? Sudah capek jadi pengacau istana, eh?_ ' atau _'Kau pendiam hari ini, sudah mulai bosan melayaniku?_ ' dan kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan lainnya!" omel Taufan sambil menirukan suara dan gaya Halilintar.

Air berkedip sebentar, "Maksud kakak... dia yang meminta kakak untuk mengganggunya?"

Taufan melirik ke arah lain, "Entahlah, aku gak ngerti. Tapi yang jelas aku sebal kalau dia mulai begitu. Kalimat-kalimat itu seolah menantangku untuk mengganggu kehidupannya yang tenang!"

Air tersenyum kecil saat luka-luka sang pelayan sembuh, ia tak menghiraukan omelan Taufan lagi, "Sudah sembuh."

Ochobo tersenyum lega kepada salah satu anak buahnya itu, "Syukurlah. Kau bisa kembali ke asrama pelayan sekarang, dan istirahatlah."

"Baik... Terima kasih Tuan Ochobo," ia berdiri, "Terima kasih Pangeran Taufan, Pangeran Air. Saya permisi dulu..."

Taufan melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum ceria, "Ou. Cepat sembuh, banyak makan dan perbanyak-lah melihat cewek cantik! Niscaya cepat sembuh!"

Air menatap datar kakak tirinya. "...Gak ada hubungannya cewek cantik dengan sembuh," kembali menatap sang pelayan. "Maa, cepatlah sembuh dan berhati-hati lain kali..."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, menunduk sopan dan pergi.

Ochobo ikut bangkit berdiri kemudian menatap kedua Pangeran Pendamping dihadapannya, "Baiklah, Master Taufan dan Master Air. Sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja. Permisi..." diiringi senyum, ia berlalu pergi kemudian.

"Orang itu... gak capek apa ya senyum terus..." komen Taufan, sebelum menyadari bahwa tak ada siapapun yang mendengarkan.

"Kurang ajar si Air! Pergi gak ngomong-ngomong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **DOK DOK DOK!**_

"TUAAAANN HAAAALIII WAKTUNYA PERJAMUAAAAAANNN!" Taufan menyanyi di depan pintu kamar dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan falesnya tanpa malu dan sukses membuat jangkrik malam minder untuk bersuara. Tentu saja tingkah gilanya ini disambut teriakan oleh sang Pangeran.

"BERISIK."

Halilintar muncul dengan pakaian khas Kerajaan Signaria. Sebuah jas merah yang disematkan bunga mawar putih—sebagai lambang perdamaian Kerajaan Signaria, juga beberapa bros dan pernik kerajaan di dadanya. Ditemani jubah hitam bermotif merah yang menjuntai hanya di bahu kanan hingga punggung kiri. Sarung tangan putih bersih di tangannya terasa pas menutupi tangannya yang besar dan kuat. Tentu saja dengan matanya yang iris kemerahan dan rambut hitam kecoklatan tersisir rapih, ia dapat dikategorikan sebagai pangeran paling tampan dan gagah.

Meski seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan itu, Taufan tetap saja terkesima. Memang seorang pangeran ahli waris pantasnya mengenakan sesuatu yang mewah.

Halilintar menatap sang _Servant-Prince_ di hadapannya. Di acara perjamuan ini, Pangeran pendampingnya itu seharusnya tetap tak kalah mewah dalam hal penampilan. Karena meski ia adalah seorang Pangeran Pendamping (atau yang sering disebut Halilintar 'pelayan' dengan wajah antipati), Taufan tetap sejajar dengan jajaran ksatria kerajaan. Taufan mengenakan jas biru berkerah tinggi ala ketentaraan Signaria. Bagian atas tangan hingga ke bahu kanannya tertutup besi mengkilap yang terikat dengan tali kulit lembu pada dadanya, serta pedang katana panjang yang diselipkan di sabuk pinggang yang memang sengaja dilonggarkan. Tak lupa topi baret miring dengan lambang Ksatria Kerajaan Signaria.

"Hm? Furrygale sudah kembali?" Halilintar menatap pedang katana yang menghiasi pinggang Taufan.

"Kembali dengan sempurna, hooverboard-ku juga," Taufan menyeringai senang.

"Jangan kau bawa hooverboard-mu ke perjamuan!"

"Ya enggaklah, kaupikir aku se-idiot itu? Kau tak lihat penampilanku yang rapih ini?"

Halilintar menatap tubuh Taufan sekali lagi. Sejujurnya, ia selalu takjub melihat Taufan dengan setelan itu. Bukan dengan setelan sepasang pakaian berburu kumal, sarung tangan yang hanya menutupi punggung tangan dan terbuat dari kulit sapi murah, serta sendal. Sendai? Iya, sepasang sendal jepit di kaki seorang _Guardian Prince_ Kerajaan Signaria!

"Sang Pangeran Halilintar terpesona oleh penampilanku~" ledek Taufan cepat setelah ia melihat sang pangeran terdiam dan menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hmph," Halilintar segera berpaling dan mulai berjalan mendahuluinya. "Gak usah sok ganteng, memang begitulah seharusnya penampilanmu setiap hari, wahai Tuan Ksatria calon Panglima Kerajaan."

Taufan menyusul langkahnya, "Ngeledek, kau. Sialan."

Mendengar itu, Halilintar berhenti tiba-tiba—membuat Taufan terkejut dan ikut berhenti.

Halilintar menatap sang ksatria tepat di matanya. "Dengar. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan panggilanmu padaku. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan beradu argumen atau teriak-teriakan denganmu," jeda sejenak, Halilintar menelan ludah keraguan. "Kita sama-sama Pangeran, kan? Terlepas dari tugas dan hak kita yang berbeda, tapi kita masih saudara. Dan... Kau... Tahu. Aku benar-benar menganggapmu saudara kandung yang paling dekat denganku dibanding yang lain. Tapi... Kumohon, hanya untuk hari ini, maukah kau mendampingiku dengan serius? Kita lakukan ini bersama-sama, dan... kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Maksudku..."

Halilintar kelihatan bingung untuk memilih kata-kata, ia bahkan sempat menatap Taufan dengan tatapan gelisah.

Tapi semua perasaan cemas yang bergumul itu runtuh, ketika ia melihat senyum ceria dari Taufan.

Halilintar mengumpulkan nafasnya, dan mengubah suara. "Mohon bantuannya, _Prince_ _Guardian_ Taufan. Aku, _The_ _Grand Red Prince,_ Halilintar, memintamu untuk selalu ada di sampingku, menemaniku, dan melindungi langkahku."

Taufan balas menatapnya, dan meski Taufan adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia nyeleneh, ia tetap seorang Servant Prince pilihan. Karena seorang Servant Prince tidak hanya terbiasa untuk melayani dan melindungi Pangeran kalangan ahli waris, tapi juga untuk mengerti dan paham sifat Pangeran yang dilayaninya.

Berdiri dengan tegak menghadap tepat sang Grand Prince, lalu menunduk dan berlutut pada satu kaki dengan tangan kanan menyilang di dada kiri.

"Aku, Prince Guardian Taufan, atas nama ibuku, Lady Hannah, akan mengabdi dan setia, serta mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungmu, _Lord Grand Red Prince_ Halilintar. Kemanapun anda melangkah, kewajiban hamba untuk melindunginya, _My Lord_."

Halilintar tersenyum puas. Mendengar jawaban dan lagak Taufan yang lain dari biasanya, Ia yakin Taufan mulai paham maksud permintaannya. Dan semua itu hanya gara-gara perjamuan malam ini yang membuatnya gelisah sejak kemarin itu.

Perjamuan apa hari ini? Tentunya perjamuan penting. Tapi bukan hanya sekedar penting di mata sang Grand Prince Halilintar. Ini adalah perjamuan yang diadakan 20 tahun sekali oleh Kerajaan Signaria. Sebuah perjamuan yang melambangkan perdamaian tujuh kerajaan aliansi yang tersebar di lima bagian wilayah **Persatuan Eschotta**. Ketujuh kerajaan aliansi itu adalah _**Signaria, Hendria, Lohlia, Thremor, Peldeph, Syrin**_ , dan _**Mordiana**_. Ini adalah tujuh Kerajaan terbesar yang memimpin 124 Kerajaan lainnya di seluruh dunia saat itu.

Bersamaan dengan hari ini, sang Raja Signaria memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan ketiga putra _Honorable Prince_ , yang nantinya akan memimpin kerajaan Signaria dan kerajaan-kerajaan di bawah pimpinan Signaria, disusul perkenalan ketiga putra Prince Guardian yang akan mendampingi mereka sebagai Panglima tertinggi dan kuasa tertinggi setelah _Honorable Prince_.

Dan sebagai putra sulung, atau yang mendapat sebutan _The Grand Prince_ , Halilintar adalah calon terkuat penerus tahta Kerajaan tertinggi Signaria. Malam ini, perjamuan itu takkan hanya semata-mata rapat politik formal—tapi juga sebuah pijakan pertama Halilintar sebagai ahli waris tahta Signaria. Karena Halilintar sudah menginjak usia 18, dan ia sudah semestinya mulai mempraktekkan sekaligus memperdalam ilmunya mengenai hubungan internasional, politik, pembangunan, peradaban, dan tentu saja strategi militer dibawah bimbingan langsung sang ayah dan beberapa kerajaan lain.

Itulah mengapa Halilintar berkata sedemikian dramatis tadi. Yah, Taufan paham betul—walaupun sejujurnya Taufan tak peduli dengan perjamuan itu.

.

.

.

Karena perjamuan itu tetap membuatnya berstatus kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah obrolan politik formal, para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan dan musik di ruang dansa. Setelah semua berkumpul, pintu ruang dansa dibuka, berbarengan dengan teriakan lantang pemandu acara mengenai kedatangan Pangeran-Pangeran Signaria.

Pintu setinggi tiga meter yang dipahat teliti dengan ukiran emas dihiasi beberapa kristal dan berlian itu terbuka dengan angkuhnya, dan membuat beberapa orang yang menanti di dalamnya terpana setelah melihat beberapa laki-laki gagah berdiri berdampingan.

"Oh, ya ampun. Itu dia para Pangeran! Aww, lihat, mereka tampan sekali!"

"Ohh~ Tuan Halilintar! Aku mencintaimu~"

"Pangeran Gempa! Menikahlah denganku!"

"Pangeran Api, kau manis sekali! Ahh... Aku mencintaimu Pangeran Api!"

Semua seruan dan pekikan dari para tamu undangan, ikut mengiringi suara music orkestra yang menyambut kedatangan ketiga pria masa depan andalan Signaria. Apakah hanya mereka? Tentu tidak. Tiga Guardian Prince dibelakang langkah The Honorable Prince juga tampil memesona para bangsawan yang hadir.

"Oh, tidak, itu Pangeran Fang... Oh lihat, dia sungguh karismatik! Dia benar-benar idolaku~"

"Kyaaa! Pangeran Air! Lihat akuuu~"

"Hmmm, Pangeran Taufan terlihat lebih menawan dari hari-hari biasanya, bukan begitu?"

Bahkan seorang Ratu dari Peldeph tak segan mengatakan bahwa ia siap menjodohkan salah satu putrinya dengan salah satu Pangeran, namun Raja Signaria menolak halus permintaan itu.

"Anda akan merugi jika anda menikahkan salah satu putri anda yang menawan dan berharga pada pangeran-pangeran kami yang masih butuh banyak latihan ini, Yang Mulia Ratu Jolia." begitulah ujar sang Raja merendah.

Ratu Jolia dari Kerajaan Peldeph tertawa. "Oh, anda terlalu merendah, Yang Mulia Abaross. Putra-putramu menawan. Mereka terbaik di seluruh tanah Eschotta. Aku yakin mereka bisa memimpin Signaria sama damainya dengan Ayah dan Kakeknya terdahulu, Raja Aba."

Pangeran Gempa datang menghampiri sang ayah bersama Fang.

"Oh, Ratu Jolia, kenalkan. Ini Honorable Prince setelah Halilintar. _The Mesial Prince_ , Gempa."

Gempa tersenyum penuh sopan santun. Wajahnya kelihatan berseri, dan meski ia seorang Pangeran, ia tetap menunjukkan ekspresi sederhana yang bersahaja. Gempa membungkuk sopan, lalu mengecup tangan sang Ratu.

"Selamat datang di Signaria, Yang Mulia Ratu Jolia. Kuharap anda menikmati kunjungan anda di sini."

"Oh, senyummu manis sekali, Pangeran Gempa. Kau membuat si tua ini muda kembali," canda Ratu Jolia sambil tersipu, lalu dirinya beralih pada si kacamata pendiam di belakang tubuh Gempa.

"Kau pasti sang Guardian Prince, Pangeran Fang, bukan?"

Fang membungkuk dan mengecup tangan sang Ratu. "Yang mulia, sungguh kebanggaan untuk saya, bertemu anda di sini."

Jolia tersenyum simpul, "Kau memang se-pendiam yang kudengar. Tapi sebenarnya aku membayangkan kau orang yang lebih ketus..."

Fang tersenyum kecil, "Kecantikan anda hari ini sulit untuk membuat saya ketus, Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Ohh, kau. Pandai merayu," Jolia tertawa tersipu. Sementara mereka melanjutkan obrolan, Pangeran Api dan Pangeran Air melintasi ruang dansa, dan beberapa langkah selanjutnya, para wanita tamu undangan dari Kerajaan lain sudah mengerumuni mereka.

"Pangeran Api! Kau manis sekali hari ini!"

Api terlihat senang mendengarnya, ia menunjukkan senyum yang menyenangkan dan jujur, "Yang benar? Ah, kau juga manis sekali hari ini, Putri Suzi. Apa perjalanan dari Mordiana melelahkan?" Api tersenyum menyenangkan. Sama seperti Gempa, ia bersahaja, hanya saja mata dan sikapnya masih memancarkan kekanak-kanakan. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah saudara terakhir dari Honorable Prince.

" _The Involucre Prince_ , Api. _Lord of Flames_ ," Ujar seseorang dari belakang para gadis. Penampilan seorang laki-laki dengan jas putih dan rambut emas kehijauan membuat para gadis menepi dan takjub.

"Apa manggil-manggil, hah?" Seketika sikap dan mood Pangeran Api berubah, seiring matanya menatap sosok tersebut. "Scotyard?!"

Laki-laki itu kelihatan emosi dan mulai sarkastik. "Namaku Siegyart. Ren Siegyart Kolones IV. Begitu saja kau tak bisa ingat?"

"Bodo amat. Kau mau apa, Scotyard," Api merocos tak suka. Air yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya mulai agak siaga, kalau-kalau Pangeran ceroboh yang sering meracau itu berbuat ulah di tengah acara penting.

"Oh, Tuan Siegyart. Pangeran dari Thremor. Bagaimana keadaanmu. Sehat?" Air menghalangi tubuh Api sebelum Api mulai lompat dan menggigit kepala Siegyart. Air menyodorkan tangan untuk dijabat Siegyart. Tangan itu disambut baik oleh Siegyart, walaupun terjadi aksi tekan menekan di tengah jabatan tangan munafik itu.

 _ **Gretekk. Gretekk!**_

"Oh? Mulai peduli dengan kesehatanku?" Senyum Siegyart sambil terus menggenggam erat jabat tangan Air.

"Oh, maaf. Aku gak ngomongin kesehatanmu, aku ngomongin kepalamu. Sehat? Gak ada sekrup yang lepas?" Air tersenyum, dan ia tak mau kalah. Meski tangannya kecil, tapi jangan dilupakan bahwa ia anak istimewa dari Signaria. Dalam sekejap ia membekukan telapak tangan Siegyart dengan es.

Untung Siegyart sigap dan cepat menjauhkan tangannya. "Hmph. Kalian duo menyebalkan seperti biasa," lalu mengibaskan tangannya pelan dari butiran es.

Air tak ambil pusing dengan kata-kata itu, ia tetap diam berdiri di depan Api yang nampaknya mulai tak nyaman dengan sosok Air yang melindunginya. Air mengerti perubahan mimik Api, dan ia segera mundur dan menatap Siegyart.

"Oh, maaf. Kami sibuk, wahai Pangeran dari Thremor. Sampai jumpa lagi," katanya dengan mimik dan nada datar, disambung aksi menyeret Api menjauh darinya secepat mungkin.

"Aku benar-benar benci orang itu. Senyum-nya gak pernah membuatku senang..."

"Karena senyum-nya memang bukan untuk membuatmu senang, Pangeran," sambung Air datar setelah ia melepas Api dan membiarkannya berjalan bersamanya menghampiri meja _banquet_ —atau meja panjang yang berisi makanan-makanan mewah. Di sana hanya ada kalkun dan daging sapi pilihan yang sudah diolah dengan bumbu rempah terbaik serta salad sayur, buah, dan pudding kedelai manis ala Signaria yang sudah siap memanjakan lidah.

Dan melihat itu membuat Api lupa. _APA_ itu Siegyart.

Air pun dengan senang hati menemani Api makan di kursi makan, sambil tidur.

"Air, jangan tidur. Makan yuk... Ayo buka mulutmu, aaaaah~" Api menyodorkan paha kalkun bulat-bulat ke mulut sang Pangeran tukang tidur. Tapi bibir yang bersangkutan tidak bergerak. Dengan penuh perasaan depresi, Api pun menggosok-gosokkan paha kalkun tersebut ke bibir Air hingga membuat bibirnya cemong dan blepotan dengan kecap.

Lalu Api mendapat sambutan tabokan es di pipinya.

.

.

.

Semua perilaku saudara tirinya membuat Taufan hanya berkedip dengan keringat dingin di pipi. Mereka berlaku wajar (Ya, termasuk tingkah Air dan Api).

Lalu tatapannya beralih pada sosok Halilintar yang tersenyum dengan senyum tegang. Senyum tegang seperti apa katamu? Bayangkan sebuah senyum yang tercipta akibat masing-masing sudut bibir ditarik jepitan jemuran.

Dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda wajar.

"Pangeran Halilintar, badanmu atletis sekali. Olahraga apa yang kausuka?" Tanya salah seorang Putri dari Lohlia sambil tersenyum antusias.

"La... Lari... d—dan nembak-nembak..." wajah Halilintar pucat dan gugup.

"Eh?"

Taufan tepok jidat.

' _ATLETIK DAN GUN-PLAY, DUNGU.'_

Taufan depresi, ia lupa kalau Pangeran yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu memiliki kelemahan paling lucu di antara ketiga saudara Honorable Prince yang lain, yaitu...

Gugup menghadapi wanita.

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, Taufan melupakan hal terpenting itu, dan hal yang terlupakan ini sebenarnya menjadi alasan utama kenapa sikap Halilintar menjadi aneh pada saat mereka berjalan di lorong sebelum perjamuan tadi. Ya, adegan sok-sok-an dimana Taufan menunduk patuh dan formal tadi itu adegan tak berguna. Karena Taufan ternyata tetap salah mengartikan sikap aneh Halilintar—yang ia pikir Halilintar gugup karena ini adalah perjamuan pertama mereka—malam dimana Halilintar diperkenalkan sebagai kandidat kuat penerus Kerajaan, secara terbuka kepada tujuh Kerajaan adikuasa itu.

Ternyata maksud Halilintar tadi adalah... _**Membantu-**_ nya bicara dengan wanita, toh?

Taufan menutup wajahnya yang malu. _Jadi ngapain aku berlutut satu kaki sambil ngomong keren begitu, tadi?_

Taufan menghela nafas, lalu mendekati Halilintar. "Ahem, yang dimaksud Pangeran Halilintar adalah olahraga atletis dan Gunplay, tuan putri."

Halilintar menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Taufan dengan wajah bahagia, seolah Taufan adalah anggota tim SARS.

Taufan tak menatap balik wajah bahagia itu, karena kalau ia melakukannya, rasa ibanya mulai muncul lalu mengeluarkan recehan.

"Oh, begitu," Putri Camelia tertawa kecil dengan wajah paham. "Oh, Tuan Halilintar orang yang humoris, ya..."

' _Err... Dia nerves mbak... Bukan ngelawak,'_ batin Taufan dengan perasaan lelah.

"Apa kau suka berburu binatang juga, Tuan Halilintar?" tanya Putri Camelia kembali.

Wajah gugup Halilintar kembali. "Su—suka, aku memenggal kepala mereka lalu kupajang di museum istana—"

' _ITU HOROR. NGOMONG DIATUR DIKIT DONG, OI,'_ Taufan lelah maksimum. Halilintar bicaranya semakin aneh. Sementara itu, Taufan lebih lelah lagi setelah melihat reaksi sang putri yang mulai memucat mendengar itu, dan siap pingsan kapan saja.

"A—Ah, tuan putri, dia hanya bercanda. Maksud Pangeran Halilintar adalah, dia mengawetkan buruannya secara utuh di museum. Tidak memenggalnya, kok..." Taufan tertawa hangat untuk mengklamufase jeritan otak yang sudah hampir buntu mencari penjelasan yang dibuat-buat untuk sang Pangeran Petir. Beruntung suasana canggung itu segera buyar setelah Raja Signaria mendentingkan gelas untuk mengumpulkan perhatian.

"Kawanku, tujuh Kerajaan. Pimpinan tertinggi, 124 Kerajaan. Terima kasih karena sudah datang di Perjamuan Persatuan Eschotta malam ini yang hanya diadakan setiap 20 tahun sekali. Di malam yang berbahagia ini—" lalu sang Raja Signaria melantur panjang lebar, layaknya Kepala Sekolah di Upacara Bendera. Taufan ingin mencoba fokus dengan ngelanturan, ralat, pidato sang ayahanda namun apa daya, otaknya sudah terlampau lelah dengan urusan tadi. Meski demikian, ia sudah bisa menerka maksud dari pidato pengantar itu. Sang Raja akan mengumumkan pewaris selanjutnya Kerajaan Signaria yang akan memerintah beberapa tahun lagi, menggantikan dirinya.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"...Oleh karena itu," sang Raja mulai tiba pada puncak pidatonya. Sementara itu Taufan mulai kembali melek, setelah Halilintar menyikutnya keras. "Pada kesempatan ini, saya akan senang sekali mengumumkan tiga kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya."

 _Tiga kandidat terkuat? Tunggu... tunggu... Bukankah... Hali adalah penerus absolut selanjutnya karena dia anak pertama, ya?_ Taufan menatap kosong sang Raja yang masih berbicara di depan semua orang.

"Hali... apa aku salah dengar?" Taufan berbisik pelan pada Halilintar, setelah Raja memperkenalkan ketiga putranya. "Bukannya kau yang—"

Halilintar berkata dengan nada pelan dan santai, "Sepertinya Papa ingin membuatku mengurus saudaraku."

Taufan menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Halilintar menatapnya, "Ia ingin membuatku jadi sasaran latihan tembak dua saudaraku yang lain."

"...APA?! MAKSUDMU PERANG SAUDARA?" Taufan memekik, dan menarik perhatian tamu-tamu yang ada di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...Bersambung...

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello evribodeh! Ketemu lagi sama Jim di segment cerita Boboiboy yang berbeda. Sebenernya, fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan minific yang pernah aku posting di instagram beberapa waktu lalu. Tadinya... mau bikin cerita ini sedikit serius, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata cerita serius sama sekali gak cocok buatku yang rajin baper. Tadinya bahasa dialog tokoh yang kugunakan di sini juga mau sedikit serius dan baku, tapi mengingat ini cerita petualangan besar, sepertinya aku bakal menderita kalau hampir di semua segment pakai bahasa baku. *gambar author ngesot di lantai*

Tenang, akan ada saatnya cerita ini jadi serius. Ini hanya prolog, dan mungkin sedikit nista bagi teman-teman sekalian. Tapi... aku hanya ingin membuat dan memulai sebuah petualangan dengan konsep cerita yang berbobot, penuh petualangan dan menyenangkan untuk diikuti. Yah, semoga fanfic ini bisa menemui ekspetasi itu.

Jya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Book TWO

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. But Story setting does belong to me.

 **A/N:** …Gak akan banyak komentar. Saya baru sadar gak ngapdet ini selama setahun. *syedih*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy Royal x Guardian  
BOOK TWO**

" _ **The Lord of Flames, and His Little Ice-Floe**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kampret si Air! Pergi kagak ngomong-ngomong!"

Suara Taufan menggema di lorong Istana Signaria bagian barat. Air terkekeh pelan mendengar suara gema penuh kekesalan itu di telinganya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tahu hari mulai petang, dan sudah saatnya mencari pangeran yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. _The Involucre Prince_ , Api.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara gemuruh teriakan dan pekikan-pekikan penuh antusias terdengar memekakkan telinga. Air menatap semua orang-orang itu, beberapa di antara wajahnya familiar—dengan baju lusuh dan keringat bau asam-garam bercampur amis. Meski begitu, sebagian besar dari mereka berbadan kekar, tubuh atletis dan pandai besi, serta berwajah gila judi. Orang-orang itu berteriak pada sebuah lapangan arena pertarungan, kemudian memaki dengan suara yang menghantam langsung ke gendang telinga. Masing-masing di tangan mereka tergenggam uang dan koin-koin Signaria.

Air melihat sekeliling, tidak satupun di antara penonton itu memiliki wajah yang ia cari. Hingga akhirnya ia menangkap suara seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap, memaki kencang.

"KALAHKAN DIA, _BLAZE_! APALAGI YANG KAUTUNGGU!"

Air menghela nafas. Ia berpikir dirinya cukup bodoh untuk berharap seorang Api berada di antara orang-orang ini. Tentu saja, berada di tengah arena pertarungan lebih cocok bagi seseorang seperti Api, ketimbang hanya duduk di bangku penonton dan berteriak memaki.

Air menyeruak di antara himpitan orang-orang bau keringat itu, dan berjalan sambil menyelinap, hingga sampai pada tujuannya, yaitu bagian depan dari bangku penonton. Sedikit mendangah, tampak dari ekor matanya, seseorang dan wajah yang mirip dengan dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah arena pertarungan. Dengan baju jubah putih panjang lusuh tanpa lengan, sepatu boot kulit lembu coklat, dan celana jeans pendek selutut, seseorang itu tampak sedang berdiri dengan kuda-kuda rendah siap bertarung.

Selamat datang di _**Signaria Street-Fight Underground**_ (SSFU) _._ Sebuah ajang pertarungan judi bawah tanah, yang diprakarsai cukong-cukong mafia dunia bawah dari Kerajaan Signaria. Tempat seluas 100 hektar dan berada 20 meter di bawah permukaan tanah itu, merupakan salah satu bukti nyata bahwa semakin terang sinar mentari, maka bayangan yang diciptakan pun akan semakin gelap.

Ya. Meski Signaria adalah kerajaan adidaya yang memimpin 124 Kerajaan di dunia, tapi kenyataan bahwa Signaria juga memiliki sisi buruk di bawahnya, wajib kita garis bawahi.

 _ **Falcon**_ , _**Banckard**_ , dan _**Gunder**_ _Family_ adalah clan-clan mafia terbesar yang tak boleh kita abaikan keberadaannya. Mereka pemilik investor absolut dari arena perjudian adu kekuatan terbesar di Signaria ini, sekaligus sebagai pemasok senjata selundupan terbaik di Signaria.

SSFU sudah bertahan selama 25 tahun, dan bila kau bertanya apakah keberadaannya ilegal atau tidak, tentu saja judi bawah tanah ini ilegal. Sayangnya, hanya secara moral. Secara hukum, SSFU tercatat sebagai bisnis perjudian yang legal dan sama baiknya dengan tempat perjudian poker atau pacuan kuda biasa. Tentu saja ada permainan oknum di sini, namun itu bukan masalah mengingat SSFU mengikuti semua syarat hukum yang ada, seperti menyediakan asuransi yang besar bagi para petarungnya—dan juga medali beserta jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit sebagai hadiah untuk para pemenang.

"API—err, maksudku—BLAZE! OI, BLAZE!"

Di antara teriakan antusias penonton, suara Air rupanya terdengar jelas oleh telinga sang kakak. Saat bertarung, sang kakak sempat menghampiri salah satu sisi pagar besi yang mengelilingi arena pertarungan.

"Yo! Air! Jarang melihatmu di sini. Mau lihat aku bertarung, eh~?"

Air mendecak, "Aku sudah memperingatimu supaya pulang sendiri, kalau sampai kudatangi seperti ini, kau yang salah. Kau ingat nanti malam akan ada perjamuan?" Air memelankan suaranya, agar tak ada yang mendengar.

Api memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Hmm…?"

"OI! JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU, BRENGSEK!" Seseorang bertubuh kekar di belakang tubuh Api berteriak dengan geram. Tubuh orang itu tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari Api. Alisnya tebal, dagu dan rahangnya terlihat kuat, dengan gigi yang mirip hiu buas. Meski demikian, suara berat nan mengerikannya tetap terabaikan oleh lelaki yang lebih akrab disapa _Blaze_ di dunia bawah tanah itu.

"Memangnya ada perjamuan ya—Oh," ia menjentikkan jari, baru teringat. "Maksudmu Perjamuan Eschotta?"

" _GLANDALE_! KENAPA KAU BENGONG?! SERANG DIA LANGSUNG SELAGI DIA NGOBROL!"

Beberapa penonton terlihat jengkel melihat sikap santai Blaze—karena kemungkinan besar ia bertaruh untuk Blaze dan tak mau rugi, akhirnya malah mengompori lawan dari taruhannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Glandale berlari ke arah Api, hendak meninju kepala belakangnya.

Tapi tinjunya hanya menghantam pagar besi di depan wajah Air.

Air malah terlihat santai setelah melihat bogem mentah melayang di depan wajahnya, padahal beberapa orang di sekitarnya buru-buru menyingkir dengan wajah ketakutan ketika tinju itu menghantam pagar besi. Ia berdecak, "Kau ini, mengganggu pembicaraan romantisku dengan kakak," katanya sarkas.

Glandale terkejut. Bukan hanya karena sikap santai orang di depannya, tapi juga karena sasaran tinjunya menghilang.

Glandale membalikkan badan, menengokkan kepala ke sana kemari, tapi ia tak melihat lawannya di dalam arena pertarungan. Hingga ia mendangah, dan melihat seseorang sudah melompat ke arah lehernya. Api menendang telak leher belakang orang itu, dan terdengar suara hantaman cukup keras. Glandale terjatuh dan menubruk lantai arena pertarungan. Dengan ukuran sepatu sebesar 42 saja, Api sudah bisa menghantam keras leher padat salah seorang petarung SSFU terbaik.

Meskipun kemudian Api jongkok dan mengelus kakinya dengan payah.

"Ugh…. Atit—" katanya dengan titik air di ujung mata.

"Bego," Air menatap malas tak selera Pangeran ceroboh didepannya itu.

Saat Api masih mengelus kakinya, Glandale kembali berdiri pada hitungan wasit yang ketiga. Sadar ada bayangan besar di sekitarnya, Api mendongah dan mendapati tinjuan besar sudah di depan wajahnya.

.

.

Suara dentuman keras terdengar, debu dari lantai arena pertarungan melayang cepat akibat dentuman itu dan menutup sebagian pemandangan penonton di arena pertarungan.

.

.

.

Air hela nafas, "Kutunggu di luar, Blaze. Lima menit," katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, lalu berbalik. Berjalan keluar dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

Sebagian penonton bersorak senang. Terutama mereka yang bertaruh untuk Glandale. Namun sayang sekali, mereka bersorak terlalu cepat.

.

.

"Okee! Tunggu aku di luar, Air!"

.

.

Suara Api yang ceria terdengar dari balik kabut debu. Saat debu sedikit demi sedikit turun dan kembali ke tanah, penonton akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Yakni seorang _Blaze_ yang melambaikan tangan kanannya santai, sedang tangan kirinya yang menahan kepalan berukuran dua kali lipat ukuran kepalanya sendiri.

"Nah," Api tersenyum riang pada lawan yang tingginya hampir 2,5 meter itu. "Karena aku sudah dijemput oleh saudaraku, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Gak apa-apa, kan? Tuan… uhm, siapa tadi? Gandol? Gandola? Gandulan? Gondol?"

Makhluk besar itu menggemertakkan giginya jengkel. "GLAAAAANDALEEEEEE—! RRRAAAAAGRRRGHHHH!" Ia mengamuk, lalu mengerahkan semua tenaga ototnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghantam tubuh mungil di depannya. Tapi tenaganya itu sia-sia, setelah Api melompat lebih dulu, dan tersenyum menyeringai di tengah udara.

"Sorry, aku cepat lupa dengan nama orang lemah," ia mendelik, lalu berteriak, " _ **TINJU BOBOLA API!**_ "

 **BLAMM!**

"UWOOOHH! Itu diaaa! Jurus tinju apinya!" beberapa penonton berteriak kacau melihat barisan api meledak di tangan Blaze, dan merubuhkan makhluk setinggi hampir dua setengah meter ke atas tanah. Wasit menghitung waktu, dan sudah hitungan ke sepuluh, Glandale tetap tak bangkit. Wajahnya gosong, dengan gigi yang rontok.

Wasit mengangkat tangan Blaze tinggi-tinggi. "PEMENANGNYA, BLAZE!" lalu suara dentingan bel tanda berakhirnya pertarungan dibunyikan.

Sebagian penonton memekik sorak, dan sebagian lagi memekik kecewa karena salah bertaruh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yeheaaaay~ Satu medali lagi di tangaaaan~" Api berjingkat senang keluar dari tangga bawah tanah, dan mengacungkan medali emasnya tinggi-tinggi.

Air yang bersandar santai, tidur di atas dahan pohon pun berdecak kemudian, "Aku minta lima menit, dan delapan menit yang kudapat," lalu melompat turun, sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke kantong celana. "Kakak tau, kan? Air benci tempat itu. Gak bisa santai, gak bisa tidur. Berisik."

Api hanya nyengir, lalu menggantungkan tangan kanannya di leher saudara beda ibu itu. Air menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit dengan tatapan malas.

"Hey, ayolah, kau kan penjagaku yang paling baik sedunia?" Api mulai merayu, "Lagipula masih ada waktu untuk siap-siap, kan?"

Air melirik Pangeran pengampunya, dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menutup hidung. "Bau. Cepet pulang. Mandi," katanya lugas.

"Mandi bareng?" tanya Api dengan mata berbinar.

Air melotot cepat, "Ogah! Kita udah umur 16 tahun, bego! Masa' masih mandi bareng!"

"Hei, laki-laki mandi bersama itu simbol kebersamaan dan solidaritas!" Api berargumen.

"Persetan dengan simbol kebersamaan! Ogah mandi denganmu!" Air berjalan mendahului, dan setengah menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Api berlari menyusul, "Aku capek habis bertarung tadi~ Gendooong~"

"Gak mau, males," jawab Air singkat dan cepat.

"Kalau gitu bawain medaliku!"

"Males juga. Aku bukan pembantumu."

"Nangis nih…" Api mengembungkan pipi.

Air menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menengokkan kepala ke sang Pangeran manja, dan pada akhirnya menghela nafas menyerah. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Api. "Sini. Medalinya," ia berkata cepat pada Api.

Api tersenyum cerah. Tapi bukan medali yang ia serahkan, melainkan bobot tubuh seberat 60 kg. Melompat seenaknya ke punggung Air yang kemudian susah payah menyeimbangkan diri.

"O—OI! Kubilang medalinya!" lalu hela nafas pasrah, "Tapi kakak janji harus siap-siap setelah ini. Raja mengharuskan kita semua hadir di perjamuan itu," jelas Air sambil berjalan penuh tawakal menggendong saudaranya di punggung. "Sepertinya ia punya pengumuman penting."

"Ah, paling-paling pengumuman ahli waris tahta Signaria. Sudah pasti Kak Hali yang bakal jadi calon rajanya, kan?"

Air menatap datar ke depan. "Kakak... Gak ingin jadi Raja?"

Api terdiam, ia menatap tanah, lalu membenamkan dagunya di bahu Air. "Aku ingin," jawabnya. Ia melihat beberapa wanita dan gadis kecil dengan pakaian lusuh di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. "Aku ingin memperbaiki negeri ini."

Api melompat turun dari gendongan adiknya. Ia berlari girang, menghampiri seorang pedagang roti dan memberikan satu kantong penuh koin emas yang sedari tadi dibawanya sejak keluar dari arena SSFU, kepada sang pedangang. Pedagang itu kemudian menyerahkan karung roti, dan membiarkan Api mengambil sendiri dagangannya. Beberapa roti pertama ia serahkan terlebih dahulu kepada wanita dan gadis kecil yang barusan dijumpainya, sementara roti-roti yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam karung roti.

Air terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik saudaranya yang sedang sibuk memasukkan roti ke karung, sambil sibuk mengunyah salah satu roti.

"Kakak gak percaya kalau Kak Hali bisa memperbaiki negeri ini?"

Api diam beberapa lama, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Gak tahu… tapi… Aku rasa Kak Hali bukan orang yang suka keluar dari kerajaan lalu duduk di pinggir jalan dan mengobrol dengan orang biasa, kan?"

Air berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Hm. Dia bukan orang yang apatis, tapi dia tak pandai bersosialisasi dan bicara basa-basi," ia menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu mengernyit setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, memangnya kakak sendiri orang yang bisa basa-basi?! Kak Api gak ada bedanya sama Kak Hali! Yang kakak lakukan hanya bicara dengan tinju!"

Api mendangahkan kepalanya, lalu tertawa, "Hahahaha! Iya juga, ya!" ia tersenyum, lalu melemparkan karung roti itu ke pundaknya. Berjalan ke arah jalan yang berlawanan dengan arah yang menjadi tujuan awal mereka. Air sedikit paham, kemana kakaknya hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Setidaknya, deduksinya benar, ketika ia dan Api tiba di sebuah pemukiman kumuh dengan pemandangan yang hanya membawa perasaan miris.

Air mengamat-amati sekelilingnya. Matanya lekat menatap setiap ujung sudut gelap lingkungan kumuh itu. Beberapa wujud manusia yang menatap mereka dengan hati-hati, tampak samar-samar dan tersembunyi di antara bayangan gelap gedung. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang malah semakin merekatkan pelukan kepada anak-anak mereka dengan wajah takut nan waspada, seiring mereka melihat Api dan Air berjalan melintasi jalan permukiman kotor itu.

Setelah tiba di sebuah lapang kosong yang kecil, Api menarik nafas. Berteriak lantang.

"OI! Roti gratiiiiiss!"

Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Api diserang oleh tangan-tangan lapar.

" **ROTIIII—!** "

"Oi! NGANTRI!"

Api berteriak ganas dengan semburan api menyala panas dari mulutnya sesaat setelah ia merasa tubuhnya didorong dan digencet. Api melakukannya sekedar untuk menakut-nakuti para pengais rejeki itu agar mereka mau mendengarkan dan beratur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Api berhasil membuat semua orang mengantri rapih di hadapannya. Beberapa anak kecil nampak mengantri dengan benjolan hasil jitakan sang Pangeran akibat menyerobot antrian. Air tertawa kecil melihat sang Pangeran yang hobinya blusukan itu dirundung kepayahan saat membagikan roti. Air pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera membantu membagikan roti.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah Api memastikan semua orang telah mendapat bagiannya, Api pamit dengan sopan pada orang-orang itu. Beberapa dari mereka sempat berterima kasih dan bahkan memujanya. Mereka menawarkan balas jasa untuk Api, namun Api menolak dengan senyum ceria. Akhirnya Api pergi meninggalkan permukiman rakyat jelata itu dengan senyum lega di wajahnya.

Air yang berjalan di sampingnya, menatap penuh perhatian. "Seperti biasa kakak selalu menggunakan uang hasil pertarungan SSFU untuk mereka."

Api tersenyum.

"Aku heran," Air tak menatapnya lagi. "Padahal kakak bisa saja menyuruh prajurit atau pembantu istana yang lain untuk datang kemari dan membagikan makanan. Jangan-jangan karena kau ingin dipuja seperti tadi?"

Api menurunkan senyumnya, menghela nafas. "Justru kalau aku memerintahkan hanya dari istana saja—dan dengan namaku sebagai Pangeran—aku lebih terdengar seperti ingin dipuji oleh orang-orang kalangan konglomerat," terdiam sejenak, matanya kelihatan mengernyit penuh geram, "Lagipula, kita takkan tahu uang yang kita berikan dari istana akan sampai ke tangan mereka atau tidak. Signaria adalah kerajaan yang besar dan punya sistem yang apik. Namun sayang, Raja gak tau kalau tak semua sistem berjalan semestinya—seperti pejabat-pejabat wilayah yang korup," ia tersenyum, sekedar mengalihkan arah bicaranya, "Lagian, lebih enak pake uang dengan hasil keringat sendiri, kan?"

Air menatap Api dengan wajah terpukau. Tak sangka laki-laki manja yang sudah bersamanya selama 10 tahun itu kini punya pola pikir politik—yang meski sederhana—tapi mantab untuk ukuran seorang Pangeran egois.

Api melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Meski begitu… aku juga punya mimpi tentang apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk negeri ini, jika suatu saat nanti aku jadi penguasa singgasana," nadanya terdengar sendu, namun Air tetap mendengarkannya dengan seksama tanpa komentar. "Aku juga ingin mengubah peraturan untukmu, Air."

Air berkedip, ia menatap tak mengerti kakaknya. "U—Untukku?"

Api melanjutkan dengan wajah berseri, "Aku ingin membebaskan ibumu… Lady _Artroinne_."

Mata Air melebar tak percaya.

"Dia penyihir yang baik, dia selalu menghiburku sejak kecil," Api menghela nafas, "Ia sudah seperti ibuku sendiri."

Langkah kaki Air sempat memelan dan hampir terhenti mendengar itu, "Hentikan pembicaraan ini, kakak membuat Ratu dan Raja terlihat jahat. Ibu—maksudku, Lady _Artroinne_ memang penyihir yang telah melanggar peraturan. Raja dan Ratu telah melakukan hal yang benar."

Api menggeleng pelan. "Ayah dan Ibu memang gak jahat. Tapi mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus putra-putranya. Itulah sebabnya aku terlalu malas berdiam diri di istana. Ibu Artroinne lah satu-satunya yang mau menemaniku bermain di luar istana dan mengajarkan banyak hal, termasuk sihir," Api tersenyum penuh nostalgia. "Kau ingat? Waktu kita pertama kali diajarkan bagaimana mengeluarkan Api dan Air dari tangan kita?"

Air mengangguk.

Api melanjutkan, "Tapi… menurutku, apa yang diajarkannya tak pernah salah. Bukan pilihan yang salah, kan? Mengajari seorang _Honorable Prince_ sebuah sihir? Apa yang salah dari itu? Kenapa mereka harus menghukum Ibu Artroinne dan mengusirnya ke hutan? Kenapa dia harus memisahkan Ibu Artroinne darimu dan aku? Kenapa?" Api mulai emosi. Kedua tangan yang berada di belakang kepalanya, kini kembali turun dan mengepal erat. Pikirannya terbang menjauh, kembali ke masa 11 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Altloin?" si kecil Api mendangah, menatap lugu wanita berambut ikal dan kini sedang terkekeh kecil di hadapannya.

"Artroinne, Pangeran. Namaku Artroinne. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku "ibu" saja," wanita itu jongkok di depannya. Api menatapnya berbinar.

"Tok Aba bilang, ibu bisa sihir! Benar? Api mau lihaaat!" Api berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan kaki mungilnya. Pipinya yang gembil, menggembung semangat.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu menggulung tangannya di udara. Sesaat ia berbisik, melirihkan sebuah mantra.

" _ **Seiz Afdore.**_ "

Di tengah pusaran telapak tangannya, menggumpal bulir-bulir cahaya kebiruan yang kemudian berubah menjadi api biru kecil yang menghangatkan. Sekilas, api biru itu mirip dengan es karena warnanya yang bening kebiruan. Api itu kemudian mengecil, hingga mencapai ukuran sebesar api lilin yang menyala di ujung jari telunjuk sang wanita penyihir.

Sementara itu, di depan sihir indah itu, berkedip dua mata besar yang membulat dan terpukau.

"Waaaai! Ke—keren! Ibu! Ibu! Ajari aku! Ajari Api!"

Artroinne tersenyum ringis, "Tapi... Aku tidak diijinkan untuk mengajarimu sihir, Pangeran Api..."

Api menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar, "GAK! API MAU DIAJARIN! API MAU BISAAA!"

Suaranya nyaring, lantang, dan egois. Artroinne menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Pangeran. Jangan berteriak," ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tak ada yang mendengarnya. "Aku akan mengajarimu trik-trik kecil yang tidak berbahaya."

Api tersenyum senang. Semenjak hari itu, ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersama Artroinne untuk belajar mengenai sihir-sihir sederhana melalui alam. Artroinne mengajak putranya, Air, untuk ikut belajar bersama Api. Sihir-sihir yang diajarkannya sangat sederhana dan tidak berbahaya. Ia mengajarinya dengan memperkenalkan Api dan Air pada hutan Signaria yang masih asri dan tidak terlalu lebat. Mereka bertiga sering camping di sana. Tidur bersama, makan bersama, berlatih bersama.

Saat itu kehidupan terasa tenang dan menyenangkan bagi si kecil Api dan Air. Sifat Artroinne yang lembut namun mendidik, membuat Api benar-benar menyayanginya seperti ibunya sendiri. Canda tawa di antara mereka sering digelakkan bersama.

Hingga suatu hari, Api telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ampun kak! Jangan lempar bola api itu ke air! Air cuman becanda!"

"KAMU BIKIN KESEL! KAMU BIKIN AKU KECEWA! TERIMA AKIBATNYA!"

 _ **BWOOSH—!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"GAWAT, YANG MULIA! ISTANA SAYAP TIMUR TERBAKAR!"

"APA?!"

Raja Signaria saat itu terlihat pucat dan panik. Istana sayap timur merupakan tempat dimana tower kamar tidur Pangeran Api berada. Ia segera berlari menyusuri jembatan antar tower, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa anak dan prajuritnya baik-baik saja.

"Yang mulia!"

Raja Abaross melihat dengan jelas kobaran api berkibar hebat, dan mengelilingi tower itu, seolah menutup semua jalan yang ada.

"API! DIMANA DIA?!"

"Di—dia masih di dalam, Yang Mulia! Bocah laki-laki yang bernama Air itu juga bersamanya!"

"Bagaimana bisa tower sayap timur terbakar?!"

"Sa—Saya kurang pasti, Yang Mulia. Ta—Tapi tadi saya melihat sekilas dari jendela, Pangeran Api sedang melempar-lemparkan bola api di tangannya."

Abaross mendelik. Sesaat kemudian ia melesat untuk mendekati api itu, dan hendak menyeruak masuk. Namun tubuhnya tertahan cepat oleh beberapa prajurit. "JANGAN YANG MULIA, BERBAHAYA!"

"TAPI ANAKKU ADA DI SANA!"

"Kami akan mencoba memadamkan api yang menghalangi pintu masuk, Yang Mulia! Mohon Yang Mulia jangan risau!"

Beberapa prajurit di belakang tubuhnya kemudian datang berbondong-bondong mengestafetkan ember-ember air untuk menyiram api yang menutupi pintu. Namun, hal aneh terjadi. Meski sudah berember-ember terbuang, api tersebut tetap berkobar dahsyat seolah sama sekali tak dapat padam dengan air biasa.

"Ya—Yang mulia, kami akan mencoba langsung menerobos masuk!"

"BODOH!" Abaross menghardik, "Apinya tak padam dengan air! Ini bukan kobaran api biasa! Jangan kalian coba-coba untuk masuk!"

Tepat di tengah kepanikan itu, Ratu datang tergopoh-gopoh bersama seorang wanita.

"Artroinne, apa kau bisa memadamkannya?" Ratu menunjuk kobaran api itu.

Artroinne tersenyum pasti, menyilangkan tangannya, "Serahkan padaku, Yang Mulia," ia menarik nafas, lalu mengucapkan mantra.

" _ **Sestro Ahto, Lepanyaka!**_ "

Artroinne menghembuskan nafas sekuat tenaga. Dari bibirnya yang semerah darah itu, keluarlah badai angin yang mengarah pada kobaran api tersebut, dan akhirnya melahapnya cepat seperti naga angin yang menelan satu tower penuh. Lalu, wush...! Api itu menghilang bersama badai yang berlalu melewati tower tersebut.

Raja dan prajurit langsung berhambur hendak menerjang pintu tower untuk menyelamatkan kedua bocah berusia 8 tahun di dalamnya. Namun tepat saat mereka akan mendobrak pintu, dari dalam sudah muncul seorang anak yang sedang memapah anak lain.

"I—ibu... Api...! Hiks," Air keluar dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang penuh coreng hitam akibat asap. "Air—Air gak bisa melindungi Api—Ta—Tadi Air bikin Kak Api marah dan—"

Mata semua orang yang ada di sana melebar. Api terlihat tak sadarkan diri digendongan si kecil Air.

"Api... Api mati—HWAAAAAAA—!" Air melepas tangisnya. Raja segera menghampiri dan memeriksa denyut di sudut leher Api.

"Tenanglah, Air, dia cuma pingsan... " Raja memeluk Air yang masih menangis kencang. "Sudah, sudah... Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan anakku. Kau anak yang kuat, Air."

Tangisan Air berhenti seketika, mendapat pelukan dan elusan kepala dari seorang Raja yang memimpin 124 kerajaan di dunia, membuatnya bangga. Hilanglah sudah tangisnya, berganti senyum kecil. "Yang... Mulia..."

Kemudian Air jatuh pingsan di pelukan sang Raja.

Raja segera menangkap Air dan Api, lalu memerintahkan prajurit membawa keduanya ke ruang perawatan, dan meminta mereka memanggil seluruh tabib istana untuk merawat kedua anak tersebut.

Setelah yakin Api dan Air sudah bersama orang yang tepat, Abaross menatap wanita yang berdiri di samping istrinya dengan penuh amarah. "ARTROINNE," katanya dengan nada tinggi. Ratu kelihatan panik, kemudian mencoba menenangkan sang suami dan mengingatkannya agar tak terlalu keras terhadap Artroinne.

Tapi Abaross tak dapat mengendalikan diri lagi.

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, Artroinne," Raja menatapnya lekat, "Apa kau mengajari anakku sihir?"

Artroinne menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu menghembuskan nafas, sebagai penguat diri. "Ya, Yang mulia. Aku mengajarinya sihir—"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat cepat di pipi Artroinne, berbarengan dengan Ratu yang menjerit terkejut lalu refleks memegang pundak Artroinne.

"Yang mulia, kau tak perlu seperti itu! Aku yakin Artroinne punya alasan khusus mengapa ia—" Pembelaan Ratu dipotong tegas oleh Artroinne.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, tak apa. Aku memang bersalah dan telah melanggar Peraturan Agung Signaria."

"Tapi—" Artroinne kembali menenangkan Ratu.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Bagaimanapun juga, biarkan Hukum Signaria tetap berdiri tegak."

Abaross menatap Artroinne, "Mengingat kau sahabat istriku, aku takkan kuasa menghukummu penjara seumur hidup atau siksaan hingga mati seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi kau benar. Hukum Signaria harus tetap berdiri tegak. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengasingkanmu dari peradaban Kerajaan Signaria. Aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat yang tak terjamah manusia."

Artroinne mengangguk tegar.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih atas pertimbangan anda."

Ratu menarik tangan Artroinne, "Artroinne, kumohon, jangan pergi. Sepeninggalan Hannah, aku tak punya teman mengobrol di sini... Oh," ia menatap Raja, "Sayang, kumohon, biarkan Artroinne tetap di sini."

Namun Raja hanya membalikkan punggungnya, lalu menatap keduanya dari celah pundaknya. "Hanya Air yang diijinkan tinggal di sini. Api butuh teman. Akan kujadikan dia Guardian Prince yang sah untuk Api."

Artroinne tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Suatu kehormatan, bagi aku yang hanya seorang penyihir istana ini," ia menepuk punggung tangan Ratu yang mencengkram lengannya dengan gemetar. "Yang Mulia Ratu, jangan khawatir. Meski aku harus pergi, tapi Air akan tetap di sini dan menjaga putramu. Aku senang ia diangkat menjadi Guardian Prince, meski kenyataannya aku bukan selir."

Ratu menggeleng, "Kau sahabatku yang paling baik Artroinne. Aku yakin mendiang suamimu akan bangga padamu dan Air."

Artroinne tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pamit."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, Artroinne tak pernah terlihat di lingkungan istana lagi. Air bahkan sempat sakit selama satu bulan penuh ketika mendengar berita bahwa ibunya diasingkan oleh Raja karena telah mengajari seorang Honorable Prince sihir berbahaya.

.

.

.

"Air..." Api menangis di sisi kasur, ia menatap sahabat yang sudah dianggap saudara kandung itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A—Aku masih belum menemukan ibu—Sepertinya berita itu benar... Ibu diasingkan gara-gara aku..."

Air menatap iba kakak angkatnya. "Kak—Jangan menangis—Aku gak mau lihat kakak sedih—"

"Ta—Tapi—Air—Aku... aku sudah membuat ibumu pisah denganmu—aku... Aku... hweeee..." Api menangis kembali.

Air beranjak duduk dari kasurnya, kompres handuk di dahinya ia biarkan jatuh begitu saja sesaat sebelum ia memeluk saudaranya erat.

"Kak... Sudah... Air gak apa-apa kok... Kan masih ada kakak yang nemenin Air..." Air sempat mengusap air mata di pipi Api, lalu terbatuk.

"Gara-gara aku pula, kamu sampai sakit seperti ini—" Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Kak... aku sakit bukan karena ibu gak ada kok... Air sakit karena kemarin kehujanan waktu pindahin barang-barang Air dari kamar ibu ke kamar yang baru..." Air meringis, berharap kakaknya percaya.

"Bohong. Aku gak percaya sama Air..." Api mengembungkan pipinya, menatap Air tak suka.

Air menggaruk pipinya, tersenyum malu. "Mungkin... Aku gak akan pernah bisa bohong dari kakak. Tapi... Aku juga harus kuat, kak. Raja akan menjadikanku sebagai Pangeran Penjaga untuk kakak. Air seneng banget. Makanya, Air gak mau kelihatan lemah, Air mau terus jaga kakak. Air mau terus bikin kakak seneng."

"Air..." Api malah menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau kakak kesal, Air yang akan nenangin kakak. Kalau kakak bete, Air yang bakal temenin kakak main. Kalau kakak sedih, Air yang bakal bikin kakak seneng."

Api menangis sesenggukan. Batinnya tersiksa mendengar itu. Ini semua terjadi karena dirinya yang lemah dalam mengontrol emosi. Seandainya saja dia tak cengeng, seadainya saja dia tak emosian, seandainya saja dia tak ceroboh.

Dan seandainya saja dia tak egois. Seandainya saja waktu itu Api bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Api menangis tak mau berhenti. Meski ia sudah menyadari itu semua, tapi ia masih tak bisa membendung emosinya yang selalu labil.

Air tersenyum paham.

"Kak? Kakak ingat dengan sihir yang ibu lakukan waktu kita menangis karena terluka di hutan?"

Api mengangguk. "Mhm. Ingat."

"Mulai sekarang, biar Air yang melakukannya untuk kakak, karena ibu sudah tak bersama kita lagi."

Api mengerjap. "Eh? Ta—Tapi—"

Air memegang kedua pipi kakaknya dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata, lalu mengecup kening Api.

Wajah Api memerah. Semerah baju kerajaannya.

"Yaaaay!" Air tersenyum melihat wajah Api yang memerah, dan mengusap dahinya dengan tatapan terpana. "Merasa lebih baik, kan, kak? Sihir penenangku sama seperti sihir ibu, kan?"

Api hening sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Tangisnya berhenti total. Pelan-pelan, ia tersenyum kecil, lalu balas memeluknya.

"Makasih, Air."

Air terdiam cukup lama, ia hanya mengangguk di pundak Api, dan memeluknya lebih erat.

' _Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, dan menjagamu dari emosimu, Kak. Aku tak mau melihat kakak emosi dan sekarat seperti itu lagi...'_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, upacara pengangkatan Air sebagai Guardian Prince dilaksanakan. Air kelihatan gagah di upacara itu. Berdiri di samping Api, di hadapan seluruh penghuni Kerajaan Signaria, di umurnya yang baru 10 tahun itu, ia bisa bersumpah dengan lantang dan tegas bahwa ia bersedia melindungi Pangeran Api apapun yang terjadi. Mendampinginya sampai akhir hayatnya.

Meski ia harus menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ibunya bukan selir kerajaan dan diusir dari istana.

Di antara bunyi terompet dengan gema kebanggaan itu, kedua pangeran bungsu belajar menampakkan senyum kepalsuannya untuk yang pertama kali.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah kenangan tentang kejadian itu, mengalirlah kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama sang ibu angkat dan Air di memori pikiran Api. Api menggemertakan emosinya, rasanya tubuhnya mendidih jika ia ingat potongan-potongan masa lalu itu. Tak sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah akibat tusukan kuku dalam kepalannya sendiri.

Saat Air bersiaga hendak menenangkannya dengan sihir air penenang, gerakannya terhenti seketika saat ia melihat salah satu pipi saudaranya itu basah, dan tatapan matanya mulai meredup dan lesu.

.

.

"Aku... Merindukannya, Air. Apa kau tak merindukannya?"

.

.

Mata Air melebar.

Kalimat tanya itu menghantam Air, bagai panah yang menghujam jantungnya. Pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia dengar terlontar dari Api, karena mereka sama-sama tahu, itu adalah pertanyaan yang menyakitkan lebih dari apapun. Tapi kenyataan bahwa sang kakak kini menghantamnya dengan pertanyaan itu, membuat Air sadar, Pangeran Api telah mencapai garis batasnya.

Air sendiri selama ini menyimpan rapat perasaannya. Enam tahun, ia berhasil memimpin diri untuk menekan sifat ego demi sumpahnya untuk melindungi sang kakak. Ialah sesungguhnya yang lebih merindukan ibunya ketimbang siapapun di muka bumi ini. Rasa sakit karena tak dapat bertemu dengan ibunya, rasa sakit karena tak bisa bercerita pada ibunya, dan rasa sakit karena harus berjuang mendampingi seseorang tanpa sang ibu.

Dan semua itu terkurung rapat—hingga tanpa ia sadari mengikis hatinya hingga kering.

Air mata menetes di pipi Air.

Satu atau dua hitungan kemudian, Air sudah menangis keras, melebihi setiap tangisan manja Api padanya selama ini.

Api tersenyum ringis. Ia menghampiri Air, lalu memeluknya.

"Jahat..." Air mengadu di tengah tangisnya, "Kakak jahat—kenapa dari semua waktu, kakak tanyakan itu sekarang—"

Api mengelus punggung Air, "Maaf..." Api menggigit bibir, menahan dukanya, "Aku memang jahat. Aku selalu jahat padamu."

Air tak menghentikan tangisnya, ia meraup tubuh sang kakak di pelukannya seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggal orang tuanya. "Kakak jahat—Kakak... Aku benci kakak—"

Api tersenyum. "Akhirnya kamu mengatakannya. Jujur saja, aku benci dengan sikap sok tegarmu selama ini. Tapi... Aku tak mengungkapkannya, karena aku tahu, itu akan membuat kau merasa bahwa sumpahmu sebagai seorang Guardian Prince terlecehkan."

Air tak menjawab, ia masih mengatup dalam tangis.

"Apa ini giliranku untuk menggunakan sihir penenang?" Api meringis kecil, saat dilihatnya, Air masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Api membuka pelukannya sejenak, menahan dagu Air, lalu mengecup kening saudaranya itu.

Air menahan senggukannya, ditatap sang kakak yang kini menatapnya dalam senyum cerah, dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Makasih ya, kamu selama ini sudah mau melindungi dan menjagaku."

Air menatapnya terpana.

"Aku ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa ibumu tak bersalah karena mengajariku sihir itu." Nadanya terlihat percaya diri, meski di kalimat selanjutnya ia terdengar menyerah. "Yah, walaupun nampaknya kesempatanku untuk menjadi ahli waris sangat tidak mungkin, mengingat aku anak bungsu."

Air tersenyum mungil dan tangisnya berhenti total. Ia menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya. "Meski begitu, Pangeran."

Api meliriknya, dan menatap senyum adiknya.

"Terima kasih."

Api tersenyum lebar, "Yup."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tiga kandidat terkuat?" Air yang masih setengah mengantuk mendengar pengumuman dari sang Raja Signaria di tengah perjamuan, seketika bangkit tak percaya.

Bahkan Api menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya. Dengan pipi gembung, ia bergumam. "Ayah udah gila?!"

' _Tunggu. Itu berarti…_ '

Api dan Air saling menatap. Keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Aku berpeluang jadi Raja!" Api memekik senang, lalu menelan cepat semua yang ada di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ MAAPKAN AUTHOR GAK BERGUNA INI YANG GAK APLOD SELAMA SETAHUN. UNTUK YANG MENUNGGU "MY BROTHER AND I" JUGA MAAP. SAYA TERLALU SIBUK. *cries* Aku tahu, aku gak profesional. Dan mungkin menulis bukan bidangku? Atau kadang aku hanya terlalu malas memikirkan plot cerita. Anyway, yang udah setia menunggu fanfic ini dan "My Brother and I" saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sangat mendalam. Saya doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian! *wink*

Anyway, karena merasa bersalah gak aplod selama setahun, saya langsung updet dua chapter, jadi monggo, langsung ke chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **But Reviews for this chapter, before you jump next. Thank you.**_


	3. Book THREE

**Disclaimer:** _These characters still not belong to me. I'm crying._

 _ **A/N:** Just a note from me. Catatan. Seperti yang mungkin sudah teman-teman pahami di chapter sebelumnya, seorang Royal Prince sebenarnya tidak diijinkan untuk mempelajari sihir. Tapi di sini mungkin kamu akan lihat bahwa dalam dunia Signaria, ilmu istimewa tidak hanya datang dari sihir. Ada pula ilmu bela diri (semacam taijutsu dari Naruto) yang mungkin punya gerakan-gerakan istimewa. Dan ini sangat legal untuk dipelajari oleh seorang Royal Prince._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Boboiboy Royal x Guardian  
BOOK THREE**

" _The Mesial Prince, and His Shadows_ "

.

.

.

Fang membalikkan badan, mengibaskan jubahnya, lalu memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Taufan, Air dan Ochobo, kembali ke ruangannya. Langkahnya terlihat cepat dan buru-buru. Sebenarnya setengah menghentak karena menahan kesal.

' _Mereka tak mengerti, mereka tak mengerti! Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku! Pelayan itu yang memang tak becus!_ '

Ia terus menggerutu di dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan menyusuri lorong. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang, memanggil namanya. Nadanya yang penuh kebijakan, dan lembut. Fang tak pernah salah duga jika mendengarnya.

"Ya, Pangeran? Apa ada yang kaubutuhkan?" katanya sopan dan lembut. Lain dengan sikapnya tadi.

Pangeran Gempa menatapnya cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mendengar suara keributan tadi."

Fang tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa, Pangeran. Hanya sedikit keributan kecil. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya."

Gempa mengangguk, "Begitu?" ia menopang dagu sejenak, lalu mendangah, "Ah, apa kau sudah menghubungi Sekretariat Kerajaan Mordiana?"

Fang mengangguk, "Sudah, Pangeran. Itu undangan terakhir yang kusampaikan untuk Perjamuan Eschotta. Beberapa negara lain sudah hadir hari ini dan menginap di istana selatan, Pangeran."

Gempa tersenyum tenang, "Baiklah, pastikan Istana memperketat penjagaannya, dan katakan pada koki istana untuk mempersiapkan kudapan terbaik untuk menyambut mereka."

Fang menekan kacamatanya, "Tentu saja, Pangeran. Akan kulaksanakan," Fang menatap Gempa yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi, bukan seorang _Guardian Prince_ , jika ia tak menyadari keganjilan di wajah Gempa. "Apa kau sakit lagi?" Bisiknya khawatir. Gempa hanya tersenyum menatap Fang, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Gak, kok. Hari ini aku merasa sehat," Gempa mempertegas. Fang menatap Pangeran pengampunya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Fang?" Panggil Gempa cemas, saat tangan Fang di luar kesadarannya mulai menyentuh pipi Gempa.

"Wajahmu jelas pucat, Gempa," Fang mulai serius. Terbukti dari caranya memanggil langsung nama depan sang _Honorable Prince_.

Gempa menahan tangan Fang, lalu menjauhkannya dari wajah. "Aku selalu suka caramu memanggil namaku seperti itu. Tapi... maaf, Fang. Untuk hari ini saja. Biarkan aku mengurus semua perjamuan ini."

"Gempa, biar aku yang urus semua. Kau cukup diam dan tenang," Fang mengatup bibirnya rapat kemudian. "Apa kau ingin terlihat sibuk di hari perjamuan ini? Apa..." ia dijedakan oleh rasa ragu. Tapi akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. "Apa ini karena kau ingin jadi Raja?"

Gempa membelalak kaget. "Ngomong apa, kau! Fang!" Gempa menatapnya tajam. "Aku gak mau jadi Raja! Kamu tau itu, kan?"

Fang menghelat, "Tapi... selama 17 tahun aku hidup, aku berani bersaksi bahwa dibandingkan kedua _Honorable Prince_ lainnya, kaulah yang paling mendekati karakter Tuanku Abaross... Kau rajin, elegan, dan juga cerdas. Kau bijaksana serta pandai berbicara, dan kau pandai mengkoordinir segalanya. Bahkan seluruh penghuni istana ini setuju jika kau yang jadi pengganti Tuanku."

Gempa menggeleng. "Fang," ia menatap lawan bicaranya sungguh-sungguh. "Hidupku tak ditentukan oleh tahta semata, dan aku tak merasa bahwa akulah yang terbaik di antara saudara-saudaraku," tatapan Gempa mulai sendu sejenak. "Karena di antara saudara-saudaraku, aku memiliki fisik dan metabolisme paling lemah."

Fang kalut mendengar itu. Ia berjalan bolak-balik dengan gelisah di depan Gempa. "Gempa, kau tidak lemah. Ingat, aku akan ada didekatmu dan menjagamu."

"Aku tak ingin aku merepotkanmu lebih dari yang seharusnya," balas Gempa cepat, karena ia tahu kebiasaan Fang ketika berdebat soal ini. Dan mereka sudah memperdebatkan hal ini bertahun-tahun lamanya, semenjak Fang dipilih menjadi Guardian Prince.

Gempa menatap Fang yang kini sedang menatap keluar jendela, dan akhirnya membuat Gempa ikut melihat keluar jendela. Dilihatnya Pangeran Air yang berjalan keluar dari pintu Istana, dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke halaman belakang istana. Tak lama kemudian menghilang begitu saja di tengah siang bolong.

"Oh, dia pasti mau menjemput Api di SSFU," gumam Gempa. Fang meliriknya.

"Kamu... tau soal itu juga, ya."

Gempa menggaruk pipinya. "Uhm... Karena di antara dua saudaraku, orang yang tak pernah meninggalkan istana hanya aku, kan? Kadang-kadang... aku merasa iri dengan mereka, dan ingin sekali keluar dari istana. Tapi... karena aku tak diijinkan keluar—dan aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengendap-endap seperti Api—Jadi... untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku, aku hanya mendengarkan cerita-cerita petualangan dari mereka sendiri."

Fang menatap sang Pangeran pengampu, "...Kok aku gak tahu kalo kamu tahu soal itu—" Fang hening. Kemudian terjiplak jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia merasa gagal jadi penjaga. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, ia mengeluarkan cambuk dan menyerahkannya pada Gempa sambil bersimpuh.

"PANGERAN. HUKUMLAH AKU. AKU TELAH GAGAL MENJADI PENJAGAMU—"

"...Hentikan muka maso-mu itu," Gempa menatap datar makhluk yang kini tengah menyodorkan cambuk padanya dengan wajah mesum.

"Cih," Fang berdecak lalu berdiri. Gempa memutar bola matanya.

Fang mengambil jam dari dalam kantung jasnya. "Ah, sudah saatnya siap-siap, Pangeran. Perjamuan Eschotta dua jam lagi."

Gempa mengangguk. Tapi pikirannya kelihatan melayang, dan ia sama sekali tak menatap Fang. Fang berkedip, lalu memperhatikan setiap mimik perubahan Gempa, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah.

Sadar diperhatikan, Gempa menghela nafas, lalu menyentuh lengan Fang dengan sikap bersahabat. "Fang. Kau selalu tahu tentangku. Kau tahu semua sifat dan sikapku. Selama ini kau selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Tapi... apa kau tahu? Kalau aku tersiksa?"

Fang membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya langsung pucat dan panik. "Eh? Ma—Maafkan aku, Gempa. Apa aku menyakitimu? Katakan saja kalau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Kalau perlu hukum aku—supaya kau merasa baik—"

Gempa menyela, "Tidak, bukan itu."

Fang menatapnya.

Gempa mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Fang. Fang melirik lengannya, sejenak, lalu menatap Gempa lagi sambil balas menyentuh tangannya.

"Gempa?"

Gempa diam, matanya yang tersembunyi di balik helai poninya, terlihat bingung dan kalut.

"Enggak," Gempa tersenyum akhirnya, lalu mengendurkan cengkraman di lengan Fang, "Bukan apa-apa, Fang. Lupakan yang tadi," katanya kemudian menepuk lengan itu.

Fang semakin tak mengerti. Gempa memunggunginya. "Sudahlah, yuk, kita siap-siap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gempa duduk di salah satu kursi tamu di ruang dansa. Sempat ia melirik saudara-saudaranya yang berjalan bersama _Guardian Prince_ masing-masing di beberapa sudut _hall_ dansa. Ia bisa melihat Halilintar yang tengah canggung menghadapi para putri—dan Taufan yang mati-matian mem- _back up_ sang pangeran, lalu Air dan Api yang tengah makan bersama di banquet, kemudian bertengkar sendiri—entah masalah apa. Gempa tersenyum lucu melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya itu.

Hingga beberapa lama, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum iri.

Gempa tahu, dirinya adalah lelaki lemah dengan kesehatan yang buruk. Tapi ada beberapa momen tertentu yang membuat Gempa merasa bahwa kesehatannya yang memburuk itu bukan karena dirinya yang lemah—melainkan tekanan batin yang dirasakannya.

Sejak kecil, Gempa memiliki metabolisme lemah dibanding kedua saudaranya. Hal itu terbukti saat mereka piknik bersama sewaktu kecil, dari ketiga saudaranya hanya Gempa lah yang selalu kembali dalam keadaan sakit dan tidak sehat. Setidaknya walaupun tidak jatuh sakit parah, tapi Gempa selalu jadi orang yang pertama kali terserang flu atau kelelahan duluan ketika ketiganya melakukan aktifitas bersama.

Bukti-bukti kelemahan Gempa ini, membuat sang Ratu khawatir dan mulai melarang Gempa untuk tak pergi jauh dari lingkungan istana sendirian atau bahkan jika bersama dengan Pangeran Penjaganya. Gempa hanya diijinkan keluar jika satu keluarga istana piknik bersama—yang notabenenya hanya terjadi dua atau tiga tahun sekali. Gempa mungkin merasa dirinya tertekan dengan keadaan dan kondisi tubuhnya. Gempa juga manusia, Gempa juga laki-laki sehat yang ingin pergi keluar dan merasakan hidup penuh petualangan. Melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas seperti berburu atau bahkan bertarung di arena terlarang.

Tapi Gempa hanya bisa termangu latah telinga, mendengar cerita-cerita menegangkan yang diceritakan pangeran-pangeran penjaga lain. Gempa mengelus dada, kalau memikirkan itu, jantungnya terasa mulai lemah. Semakin ia menginginkan petualangan-petualangan itu, semakin dilema pikirannya—dan depresi akan semakin menekan kepalanya.

Belum lagi rasa penasarannya terhadap Pangeran penjaga miliknya itu.

Gempa melirik Fang, dan yang dilirik tampak sedang memilih-milih makanan dari banquet. Di tangannya terdapat dua piring—yang Gempa tebak salah satu piring pasti untuk Gempa—dan dilihatnya Fang tampak riang dan senang.

.

.

.

Gempa tersenyum melihat Fang yang tampak senang. Senyum itu membuat Gempa kembali terkenang dengan kejadian dulu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Siapa namanya, ayah?"

Abaross menunduk kemudian merangkul pundak bocah mungil di sampingnya.

"Hmm. Aku tak tahu," ia melirik bocah dirangkulannya yang tampak menatap kosong kaki Gempa.

Si kecil Gempa kemudian melompat turun dari kursinya. Ia menghampiri bocah yang nampaknya seumur itu, dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Namaku Gempa! Namamu siapa?" Gempa tersenyum riang. Wajahnya bagaikan malaikat—sampai bocah itu menggigit tangannya.

"HAMPH."

"UWAAAAAA—!"

Gempa menangis komikal, sementara sang Raja hanya meringis bahagia melihat sang putra kedua tersiksa.

Gempa berusaha melepaskan tangan dari gigi tajam bocah berambut ungu itu dengan menggoyang-goyangkannya, tapi bocah laki-laki ganas itu masih giat menancapkan gigi susunya di tangan Gempa.

"Oh," Raja tersenyum penuh inspirasi di tengah suara teriakan Gempa. "Kalau begitu mari kita namakan dia 'Fang'?"

"Ayah! Dia kan belum ngenalin namanya sendiri! Kenapa udah kasih nama! Ngomong-ngomong, bantu Gempa ngelepasin ini dooong!" Gempa menangis komikal dengan pipi gembilnya. Raja tertawa.

"Ah, maaf, maaf," Abaross menjepit kedua pipi mungil anak laki-laki ganas itu dengan tangannya, agar mulutnya terlepas dari tangan Gempa. Gempa menghela nafas lega, sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Sebenarnya... Ayah menjumpainya di jalan dekat hutan saat pulang perang. Sepertinya... Dia salah satu korban perang. Waktu kutemui, wajahnya juga penuh luka bakar dan luka sayatan. Dia juga tak bicara apapun, saat kutanya. Jadi, kupikir ia mungkin bisu. Ayah berencana akan mengadopsinya, dan memberi nama baru."

Gempa mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sang ayah, lalu mengamati anak itu.

"Ya udah, kuajak main aja, ya? Boleh kan?" Gempa tersenyum riang pada sang ayah.

Raja tertegun. "Kamu gak takut digigit lagi?"

Gempa menggeleng, "Mungkin dia cuman laper?"

"Dia udah dikasih makan tadi..."

"Oh! Mungkin tangan Gempa enak!"

"..."

Raja menapuk wajahnya sendiri, tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Gempa tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa. "Fang! Yuk main!"

Fang menatap ragu Gempa. Saat Gempa mendekat untuk menarik tangannya, bocah itu malah mengibaskan tangannya dan mendorong Gempa hingga jatuh terduduk, kemudian lari menjauh entah kemana.

"Ah! Tunggu! Fang!" Gempa buru-buru berdiri, lalu mengejarnya.

"Gempa! Jangan lari! Kau bisa sakit nanti!" Raja berlari menyusul, namun dengan cepat ia kehilangan jejak putranya.

.

.

.

"Fang? Kamu dimana?" Gempa membuka pintu dapur istana, lalu melihat sekeliling. Beberapa chef istana yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, terkejut dengan kedatangan sang pangeran.

"Pangeran? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya salah seorang koki.

"Aku mencari temanku, Paman liat gak?" tanya Gempa dengan nada khawatir.

Chef itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu membungkukkan badan agar wajahnya sejajar dengan si kecil Gempa, "Teman Pangeran? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Uhm... Dia anak yang ayah bawa dari perang..."

Sang koki berkedip. "Oh, anak itu? Barusan dia—" saat koki itu hendak menjawab, suara tumpukan panci kosong jatuh terdengar dari sudut dapur. Semua orang termasuk Gempa menengokkan kepalanya.

"Fang!" Gempa berteriak sesaat setelah ia lihat bocah yang dicarinya tengah tengkurap dengan banyak panci munumpuk di atasnya. Meski begitu, bocah itu rupanya cukup kuat dan berdiri menyeruak di antara panci-panci besar. Di detik selanjutnya, ia kembali kabur melewati pintu belakang dapur.

"AH?!" Gempa shock, lalu kembali berlari, "Tungguuu!"

.

.

.

Begitulah seterusnya. Gempa menghabiskan waktu hampir setiap hari hanya untuk mengejar Fang yang selalu menghindarinya. Fang selalu punya trik-trik tertentu agar berhasil kabur dari Gempa, tak terkecuali cara-cara kotor seperti sengaja membuat Gempa terpleset atau terjatuh ke dalam lubang jebakan yang ia gali di halaman belakang.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Gempa muncul di hadapan sang ayah dengan beberapa luka lebam di tangan dan kakinya. Meski begitu, ia tetap tersenyum ceria.

"Ayah, liat Fang gak?"

Abaross berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menunjuk salah satu pintu ruangan dengan jari telunjuknya. Gempa mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian melesat berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk sang ayah. Setelah ia hilang dari sudut pandang sang ayah, terdengar suara teriakan untuk yang kesekian kali hari itu.

"Yang Mulia, apa kau tak bisa lakukan sesuatu?" Ratu mulai khawatir.

"Hmm. Aku tak bisa bersikap terlalu keras pada Fang. Mengingat ia masih kecil, dan mungkin masih mengalami trauma akibat perang," Raja menekan dagunya, "Lagipula, ini pilihan Gempa. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Gempa sedemikian tertarik dengan hal selain selain buku."

"Tapi... Kau tahu, kan? Kesehatan Gempa itu tak sebagus anak-anak kita yang lain. Dan kita tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Fang pada Gempa nanti..."

Abaross hanya tersenyum, "Yah, dia kan cuman anak-anak. Trik-trik usilnya pada Gempa tak membahayakan dan masih tahap wajar," Raja tersenyum, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

Ratu berkedip beberapa kali melihat ekspresi suaminya. Menyadari maksud dari senyum itu, Ratu membelalak kaget. "Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan kau berniat menjadikannya Guardian Prince untuk Gempa?!"

Abaross menggaruk pipinya. "Kau tahu kalau Guardian Prince haruslah anak dengan kemampuan istimewa."

"Fang punya kemampuan istimewa? Apa dia pengendali sihir seperti Air? Atau ahli senjata seperti Taufan?"

Sang Raja hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku rasa, iya. Mengingat dia anak dari desa _itu._ "

"Tapi... Tapi..." Ratu kelihatan bingung. "Kita tak tahu kan, apakah dia memiliki dendam pada Kerajaan kita atau tidak—"

"Nah, soal itu. Mari kita serahkan pada Gempa," potong Raja, lalu tersenyum lagi, "Gempa anak yang paling pandai menarik hati seseorang."

.

.

.

.

"Faaang! Ayolaaah! Jadilah temanku! Kita maiiin!" Gempa berteriak di antara semak-semak. "Fang, kamu dimana?"

Gempa berjalan dan menyeruak di antara semak-semak belakang istana. Ia terus berteriak dan mencari, namun yang dicari tak kunjung datang. Gempa sempat merasa terlalu letih, dan jelas ia mulai pusing. Daya tahan tubuhnya termakan efek dari aktifitas melelahkan beberapa hari ini. Meski begitu, ia tak menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk istirahat sebentar dekat bebatuan, tak jauh dari semak-semak.

Suara geraman terdengar. Suaranya terdengar berat dan buas.

Gempa menengokkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar melihat anjing hutan liar sebesar hampir dua kali lipat tubuhnya sedang menggeram ganas dengan air liur yang bercecer.

"AAAAHHHHH—!"

Gempa berusaha lari, namun anjing itu berhasil melayangkan cakarnya yang besar dan hampir menyobek betis Gempa.

.

.

Jika saja seseorang tak menahan cakar itu dengan tongkat kayu.

Gempa menoleh.

"Fang!" teriaknya senang.

Fang tak menjawab, dan ia tetap berusaha menahan tekanan cakar anjing liar itu dengan tongkat kayu.

Merasa tak bisa menembus pertahanan Fang, anjing liar itu kemudian melompat mundur. Ia terus menggeram dan menggonggong, lalu berjalan bolak-balik ke kiri dan kanan Fang, seolah-olah mencari titik kelemahan pertahanan Fang. Hingga beberapa kali, anjing liar itu mencoba melompat, dan membebani si kecil Fang dengan tubuhnya. Anjing liar itu berusaha melahap bahu Fang, namun giginya yang tajam dan besar tertahan kayu yang melintang di antara kedua tangan Fang.

Gempa berdecak, ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu melihat batu-batu sebesar kepalan tangannya. Batu-batu besar itu ia kumpulkan di tangannya, dan ia lemparkan ke pelipis anjing liar.

Pelipis anjing itu berdarah, membuatnya mengamuk lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Anjing itu pun melompat pergi dari Fang, dan mengejar Gempa.

Gempa mengambrukkan batu-batu yang lain sambil tertawa, karena anjing itu mengejarnya seperti perkiraannya. "HAH, sini-sini! Kejar aku kalau bisa!"

Anjing itu berhasil teralihkan dan pergi menjauh dari si kecil Fang.

Fang melongo. Ia tak sangka orang yang ia pikir lemah dan selalu jatuh dalam trik-trik muslihatnya untuk kabur itu, ternyata punya keberanian cukup besar untuk mengalihkan seekor anjing besar dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri umpan.

Fang meringis. Bangkit cepat, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Gempa.

.

.

Gempa berlari ke arah hutan kecil yang jaraknya ratusan meter dari istana.

"WAAAA—!"

Gempa mulai menangis. Kakinya lelah dan sakit, tapi ia tak mau kena gigit anjing itu. Ia terus berlari, hingga sampai ke sudut dinding istana. Dinding tersebut merupakan dinding pembatas wilayah kerajaan dengan hutan sesungguhnya di selatan istana.

Merasa tak ada tempat lagi untuk berlari dan terpojok, Gempa hanya bisa berdiri di sudut itu. Meski kakinya sedikit gemetar, tapi ia masih bisa berdiri tegak dan berusaha menggertak anjing liar itu dengan tongkat kayu yang tergeletak di ujung kakinya.

Anjing yang mulai tak sabar itu, bermaksud menyergap Gempa dengan satu lompatan besar.

"AAAAAHHH—!" Gempa menjerit.

" _ **ELANG BAYANG!**_ "

Gempa mendelik mendengar suara asing, lalu sebuah sambaran datang ke tubuhnya.

Ia takjub mendapati dirinya kini berada di atas sebuah bayangan hitam gelap yang mengepakkan sayap. Di hadapan wajahnya, duduk seseorang yang sedang mengendarai sihir hitam itu.

"Fang?" tanyanya tak percaya, melihat bocah dihadapannya menyelamatkannya dengan sihir aneh.

"ITU DIA! BUNUH ANJING ITU!"

Gempa menoleh ke bawah. Dilihatnya para pengawal istana telah tiba dan segera menghabisi anjing liar itu.

"Ja... Jangan-jangan... Tadi kau pergi untuk memanggil pengawal istana?"

Fang tak menjawab, atau bahkan menengokkan kepala.

Gempa menatap punggung Fang, lalu tersenyum. "Makasih, Fang..."

Fang melebarkan matanya.

Dari belakang, Gempa bisa melihat telinga Fang yang memerah. Gempa bisa bayangkan wajah malu Fang saat ini, meski tak melihatnya. Gempa pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Fang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Angin berhembus semilir di sekitar Gempa, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat istana menjadi pernik-pernik kecil dengan sinar cahaya yang kian menajam karena hari mulai gelap. Meski Fang belum dapat mengendalikan sihirnya dengan baik, dan sempat beberapa kali membuat Gempa harus mempertahankan keseimbangannya dengan menarik kemeja, namun ia cukup mahir dalam memanfaatkan angin untuk kekuatan bayangnya.

"Hey,"

Gempa menoleh, di tengah kegirangannya melihat pemandangan indah, perhatiannya tersita oleh suara baru. Gempa senang. Ini pertama kalinya Fang mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kupikir kau bisu—"

"Tentu saja tidak," sergah bocah kacamata itu cepat. "Kau dengar aku tertawa saat kau terjatuh di lubang jebakan buatanku, kan?"

Gempa menggeleng, "Enggak, karena aku terlalu fokus untuk memanjat kembali lubang itu, jadi aku gak dengar."

Fang hening sesaat, ia terus bicara tanpa menengokkan kepala. "Kenapa kau bersikukuh menjadikanku temanmu?"

Gempa memiringkan kepalanya, "Memangnya berteman harus punya alasan?"

"Tapi gak ada yang sekonyol kau, sampai rela babak belur seperti itu."

Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya, wajah berpikir keras. "Hmmm—aku gak pikir itu konyol. Berteman bukan hal yang konyol," Gempa kembali menatap pemandangan di bawah kakinya.

"Ketika aku melihat matamu dari balik kacamatamu itu, aku bisa membayangkan sebuah ruang gelap tanpa cahaya. Aku tak terlalu mengerti kenapa aku bisa lihat ruang gelap itu. Tapi... dari matamu itu, aku bisa tahu bahwa kalau aku meninggalkanmu, kau akan semakin tenggelam di dalam ruang gelap itu."

Fang membelalakkan matanya, barulah kini ia mau menengokkan kepala, dan ditatapnya wajah bocah yang seumur dengannya itu penuh wajah heran.

Gempa melirik wajah Fang, lalu tersenyum dengan senyum lembutnya.

"...Makanya. Kalau aku tak berteman denganmu, kau akan kesepian, kan?"

Fang kembali menatap ke depan. Perlahan, ia mendaratkan elang bayangnya di atas sebuah balkon menara.

Gempa turun, berdiri dan menatap punggung Fang. Dilihatnya bahu Fang bergetar, tangannya mengepal kaku.

"Fa—"

"DIAM!"

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangan dibawanya mendekap telinga. Tak mau dengar.

Gempa diam, namun jelas di wajahnnya tercetak rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku—"

"BUKAN!"

Fang turun, jongkok. Di hadapan Gempa, ia hampir bersujud. Menangis sasadu.

Gempa menekukkan lututnya. Merangkul bahu Fang, dan menepuk penuh simpati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Meski tak pernah bercerita mengenai kenapa Fang menangis saat itu, namun hal ini membuat Fang mulai mau berbicara dengannya. Masih agak pendiam, tapi sikap Fang berubah total. Kini ia benar-benar mau mendengarkan ucapan Gempa, dan tak lari saat dicari. Ia juga sudah mulai tak menggunakan trik-trik untuk mencelakai Gempa. Hanya saja Fang masih belum membuka dirinya pada Gempa. Mengenai siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dari desa mana ia datang, dan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sang ayah. Setiap kali ditanya, Fang selalu mencari alasan agar tak bicara.

Hingga Gempa menyadari bahwa, Fang layaknya kotak Pandora. Hanya bisa dikagumi keindahannya dari luar, tanpa tahu apa yang berada di dalamnya.

Gempa menatap Fang yang mendekat padanya dengan wajah senang dan kedua tangan menampah piring.

Gempa tersenyum.

.

.

Mungkin untuk saat ini, Gempa hanya perlu mempercayai bahwa orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _Guardian_ _Prince_ -nya itu memang tulus dengan kesetiannya.

.

.

"Kau bawa apa, Fang?"

"Ini potongan daging kalkun, dengan salad Signaria, Pangeran. Menu ini akan pas untukmu, dan juga baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Gempa mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil piring itu, namun sebuah garpu dengan potongan daging kalkun sudah masuk cepat di mulutnya.

"Enak, kan? Gempa?" Fang berkata penuh semangat, setelah tak berdosanya menyuapi paksa sang pangeran pengampu.

Gempa mengunyah pelan, lalu menelannya. Mengangguk dengan wajah merona, "Oh, kau benar. Ini enak," dengan senyum manis.

Sementara Fang menangis haru dalam hati, _'Uh, tak sia-sia koki itu kumarahi sampai habis—'_

Gempa mengambil piring itu dari tangan Fang, dan mulai makan. Mereka bersantap bersama, sampai pidato Raja menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara garpu membentur lantai marmer terdengar. Fang seketika menoleh pada Gempa.

Wajah Gempa pucat, ia menatap kosong sang Raja yang berada di atas podium. "Gak—Gak mungkin... Aku... Aku gak mau!"

Fang mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menggapai tangan Gempa.

"Gak! Aku gak mau jadi Pewaris Tahta!"

Gempa menepis tangan Fang, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang dansa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **BASH!**_

 _ **WOOSH!**_

" _ **HAH! HIAH! SORYAH!"**_

Taufan mengangkat katana-nya, lalu menatap tajam salah seorang prajurit, "OI! Angkat sikumu, pemalas! Kalau kau seperti itu, kulempar kau ke kandang Harimau! Dasar tak berguna!"

Air duduk di pinggir halaman barak prajurit istana, menyangga dagunya dengan tangan ke gagang kursi. Ia menatap datar barisan prajurit yang sibuk berlatih menendang, pedang, memanah. Sambil menyila kaki di bawah teduhnya payung istana, Air mengemut sedotan di gelas jusnya, tanpa mengisapnya sedikitpun.

"Kak Taufan keren, ya?!" semarak Pangeran Api, melompat ke pinggir kursinya, lalu duduk di sandaran tangan kursi Air.

"Hm," Jawab Air dengan tatapan mengantuknya. "Tapi kalau lagi ngelatih gini, kayaknya dia malah jadi mirip Kak Hali, ya. Galak-galak sok wibawa gitu..." Air mengutarakan opininya dengan gaya mencibir.

Pangeran Api tertawa puas, "Ahahaha! Kau benar!"

"Dia tak seperti aku."

Sebuah jitakan mendarat indah di kepala Air. Air hanya mendangahkan dagunya, menatap sang penjitak dengan tatapan malas.

"Mirip, kak. Liat sendiri. Kakak kan suka galak-galak gitu. Sok-sok wibawa gitu," tunjuknya pada Taufan, dengan tatapan datar, dan, ya. Sebuah benjolan di kepala.

Halilintar menatap yang ditunjuk, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Hmph, dia tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku."

"Tuh... tuh... tuh kan," Air mengerjap, "Mulai, kan. Sok wibawanya keluar."

Air kena jitakan lainnya, sementara Api hanya me-'pukpuk' saudara tirinya itu—dengan tampang ceria tentunya.

Halilintar hela nafas. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gempa? Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

Air melempar tangan yang menepuk pundaknya dengan prihatin tadi. Api tak peduli, ia malah kini berlari ke arah lapangan untuk menghampiri Taufan.

"Udah, dan... yah, Kak Hali tau. Kak Gempa bukan tipe Pangeran yang mudah dibujuk soal tahta. Lagipula.. sepertinya ia marah pada Kak Fang."

Halilintar menaikkan alis kirinya, "Fang? Kenapa?"

"Ada kabar yang menyebar setelah perjamuan Eschotta beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa Kak Fang-lah yang meminta Raja untuk membuat kebijakan ini."

Halilintar duduk, di kursi sebelah Air. "Jadi... Maksudmu ayah merubah tradisi selama 200 tahun, hanya karena permintaan salah satu putranya?"

Air menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan jengah, "Kau bukan sedang kesal karena kau sekarang punya pesaing untuk menjadi Raja, kan?"

Halilintar melempar tangannya ke udara, "Enggak. Aku gak terlalu peduli dengan tahta, sejujurnya. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus selalu siap, jika memang aku yang terpilih jadi Raja. Jika tidak, ya sudah. Aku tak berhak melawan titah ayah."

" ' _Bersedia di semua jenis badai_ ', seperti prinsip Prajurit Signaria, eh?" Air mengaduk gelasnya. "Sejujurnya, Kak, aku berambisi untuk menjadikan Kak Api seorang Raja. Apa... kakak gak takut, kalau kami bersaing melawan kakak untuk mendapat tahta itu?"

Halilintar melipat kakinya, menopang dagunya. Gaya duduk yang selalu ia tunjukkan, saat berpikir. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Apa itu deklarasi perang? Kau yakin kau sanggup melawan Taufan?"

Air termangu sebentar, matanya menyipit singkat, tanda bahwa ia benci pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau aku memang menyatakan deklarasi perang, apa jawaban kakak."

Halilintar mendangah, ia menatap ke arah Taufan yang kini malah tampak lebih sibuk melatih Api ketimbang anak buahnya sendiri. "Aku harus sanggup di segala keadaan, bukan?" Halilintar kemudian menatap Air yang sedang menyesap gelas lemonnya. "Dan aku tak yakin kau bisa menang melawan Taufan. Dia tiga tahun lebih berpengalaman di medan perang, ketimbang dirimu."

.

.

.

Air menunduk sejenak, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja. Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan dengan gaya malasnya ke tengah barisan-barisan prajurit. Mata Halilintar tak hilang lekat dari sosok pria kecil itu.

 _ **DAM!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebuah dentuman terdengar dari bawah tanah, tepatnya di bawah kaki Air.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar mendelik.

"SIAL! KALIAN SEMUA, LARI DARI SANA!"

.

.

Taufan yang memiliki refleks insting yang sama dengan Halilintar, segera memindahkan semua prajuritnya dengan sihir angin topan, dan membawa mereka ke pinggir lapangan latihan.

Seketika setelah itu, tonjokan pusaran air berdiameter dua meter, muncul dan memecahkan tanah. Jika saja Taufan tak menyelamatkan para prajurit Signaria, tentu mereka sudah terkena hantaman pusaran air besar itu.

Menyadari itu perbuatan sang adik, Taufan menghardik, "AIR! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, BODOH—"

Kata-kata Taufan terhenti saat ia mendangah, dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Air yang bernada meremehkan dari atas bola air.

"Bertarunglah denganku, Kak."

Halilintar dan Taufan terkejut. Sementara Blaze yang sempat terkena cipratan air adik angkatnya, hanya memperhatikan sambil menyeringai penuh kebanggaan.

"Ap—Bodoh, mana mungkin aku—"

Belum lagi Taufan mengeluh, sebuah lumba-lumba dari air sudah menghantam perutnya, dan membawanya terhempas ke udara.

" _GOHOOOK—!_ "

"TAUFAN!" Halilintar hendak masuk ke arena dan membantu pangeran penjaganya, namun sebuah ledakan api di kaki Halilintar membumbung cepat dan menghalangi sikap pedulinya. Halilintar melompat salto, kemudian mendarat di tanah dengan lututnya yang menggeret tanah.

"API! Apa yang kaulakukan—!"

"Jangan mengganggu."

"Enggak—Ini udah keterlaluan—"

Saat Halilintar hendak berdiri dan kembali ke arena, Api melompat ke udara, melayang di sana, lalu melemparkan beberapa bola-bola api ke arah Halilintar. Halilintar menoleh, dan api-api itu sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

 _ **DUARR!**_

"HALI—!" Taufan berteriak payah, memegang perutnya, bertekuk di tanah. Tapi tak ada waktu bagi Taufan untuk mempedulikan Halilintar saat ini. Karena yang berjalan ke arah Taufan, kini sedang mengaktifkan level kedua dari sihirnya.

" _ **Level Two, Water Spell: Ice**_ ," Air membuka matanya, matanya berubah terang dan bercahaya. " _ **Meriam Pembeku**_."

Taufan mendelik, seiring ia melihat bulir-bulir air di sekitar Air, membeku menjadi butir es, lalu berkumpul di tangan Air. Taufan kenal, sihir pamungkas Air itu. Dan ia tak sangka level tertinggi sihir adik angkatnya yang paling dekat dengannya itu kini terarah padanya.

Taufan kini sadar, bahwa adiknya serius melawannya.

.

.

.

Api melayang di udara, dilihatnya asap mengepul di daerah sasaran tembaknya tadi. Namun sesaat setelah debu dan asap itu lenyap, Api kaget Grand Prince tak di sana. Ia mengernyit, matanya mulai waspada memindai sekeliling.

"Kau tiga tahun terlalu cepat untuk melawanku," Halilintar menyeringai di telinga Api. Mata Api membelalak lebar.

Belum selesai refleks Api untuk menghindari, tapi ia sudah terkena tendangan kilat di pinggang hingga harus membuatnya terlempar ke pagar tembok latihan.

.

.

" _ **TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!**_ "

Cahaya biru berkumpul di ujung meriam es di tangan Air. Taufan mengerling cepat. Ia melompat ke udara, lalu memblokir cepar serangan tembakan Air dengan dinding angin topannya. Ketika cahaya tembakan pembeku itu hilang, Taufan mengambil kesempatan untuk memungut pedang _Furrygale_ nya yang tadi terlempar akibat serangan pertama Air. Taufan membuka pedang itu, namun gerakannya terhenti, ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

.

.

"KALIAN—HEY!"

Kegiatan pertarungan berhenti. Halilintar, Api, Taufan dan Ice kontan menoleh. Muncul dari balik pagar latihan, Fang yang tergopoh-gopoh turun dari elang bayang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, bodoh?! Kenapa malah bertengkar sendiri?!" Fang menghardik dengan suara serak.

"Huh? Tidak… Kami hanya—"

Lalu mereka berempat saling pandang.

"Kita cuman latihan, kan? Barusan?" Taufan nyengir ceria. Yang lain mengangguk polos, kecuali Halilintar yang bengong di tempat.

"HAH?"

Air menatap Halilintar datar. "Latihan, kok. Aku biasa begini sama Kak Taufan," tanggapan itu disambut anggukan polos dari Taufan.

"…kok."

Halilintar tak mengerti, lalu menatap Api yang tadi ditendangnya, kini sudah duduk sila di atas puing-puing tembok pagar istana yang hancur. Ia tertawa-tawa.

"Iya, memang. Kak Hali gak tau? Makanya aku tadi mau mencegah Kak Hali."

"MENCEGAH APANYA, BRENGSEK. KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT WAJAHKU GOSONG!" Halilintar sewot.

Api mengangkat bahu santai, "Ah, woles, aku tau kakak gak akan mati hanya karena ledakan picisanku itu."

"HAH?" Halilintar tak paham, setelah ingat sesuatu, Ia kemudian berpaling ke arah Taufan, "Te—terus, perutmu yang kena hantaman tadi gimana?"

Taufan menepuk perutnya, "Ini sih, udah biasa. Lagian, itu tadi cuman akting, kok. Biar Kak Hali peduli. Tehee~"

"…BANGS—"

Halilintar merasa bodoh sekarang.

"ARRRH—" Fang mendumel kesal memotong pembicaraan semua orang, "Kita gak punya waktu soal ini! Gempa menghilang!"

.

.

.

"APA?"

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

.

.

 **[TRIVIA DARI AUTHOR]:** Mungkin banyak sekali istilah dan alur cerita yang akan kalian susah pahami di dua chapter ini (coretauthordekilinijugakadanggakpahamkokcoret). Tapi yang seperti saya jelaskan di A/N sebelum chapter ini, jenis-jenis ilmu bertarung di Signaria Universe ini agak berbeda dengan alur serial Boboiboy aslinya. Yaa, aku membedakan ke dalam macam-macam jenis tipe. Yang pertama adalah sihir. Sihir di sini bukan merupakan kekuatan terlarang, dan Signaria merupakan negara yang bebas bersliweran(?) penyihir-penyihir dari seluruh benua Eschotta. Dari ke-6 pangeran uhukgantenguhuk kita, yang memiliki ilmu istimewa jenis sihir adalah Air, Api, dan Taufan.

Yang kedua, adalah jenis ilmu bela diri. Maksudnya, tidak melibatkan sihir dan murni dari latihan fisik. Pangeran yang punya ilmu ini adalah Halilintar. Mengingat peraturan Signaria yang mengatakan Royal Prince gak boleh belajar sihir (walopun Api akhirnya melanggar), jadi Halilintar hanya bisa ilmu bela diri. Tapi—jangan salah. Walaupun hanya bela diri, Halilintar punya gerakan yang paling cepat seperti kilat. Yaa, sama kayak serial aslinya lah. Tapi itu bukan sihir. Itu murni dari latihan Halilintar sendiri yang bertahun-tahun lamanya pakai pemberat di kaki dan tangan. Jadinya dia bisa bergerak cepat akibat itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Fang dan Gempa? Untuk dua orang itu akan saya rahasiakan sampai chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

Sekian saja untuk chapter kali ini, kalo ada pertanyaan yang membingungkan, monggo ditanyakan via review (ato yang kenal sama saya di FB, boleh tanya via PM).

.

.

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	4. BOOK FOUR

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Boboiboy milik Monsta, broh._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Chapter empat yang ane buat kepanjangan. Jadi ane bagi ke dua chapter langsung. Enjoy._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? MENGHILANG?"

Semua saling membelalak kaget, dan mulai menghampiri si Pangeran Berkacamata dengan wajah panik. Kenyataan bahwa Gempa adalah satu-satunya pangeran terlemah di antara mereka, mambawa bayangan kekhawatiran di bawah alam sadar mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa menghilang? Mungkin kau belum jelas mencari?" Halilintar memburu.

"Tu—tu—tunggu, kau pasti salah liat, matamu kan empat! Pasti salah liat!" Taufan menghakimi seenaknya.

Fang tersulut emosi, "Heh, enak saja kau kalau ngomong, aku sudah mencarinya seluruh istana. Tapi tidak ketemu," Fang kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya. "Tapi aku menemukan ini di kamar Gempa."

Api merampas kertas itu, lalu membacakannya.

.

.

" _Salam sayang, untuk saudaraku.  
Aku malu mengakui ini, tapi… aku rasa keputusan ayah berlebihan. Dengan berat hati, aku akan meninggalkan istana ini dan pergi mengelana sendirian.  
Jangan cari aku.  
Tertanda,  
The Mesial Prince, Gempa._"

.

.

Pangeran Api membulak-balikkan kertas itu. "Itu saja?"

Fang menatap semua pangeran utama dan pangeran penjaga dihadapannya.

"Kalau kalian kenal sifat Gempa, aku yakin kalian paham."

Halilintar mengusap dagu, sedang tangan lainnya bertolak pinggang. Ia menatap Fang tanpa ragu. "Ya… Surat ini palsu."

"Palsu? Tau darimana?" Taufan mengintip kertas di tangan Api.

Halilintar menunjuk nama di bawah tanda tangan Gempa, "Gempa nggak pernah menggunakan nama 'Mesial Prince' saat membuat surat yang ditujukan untuk kita atau penghuni istana yang lain. Kau ingat waktu dulu kita berenam saling mengirim surat menggunakan kertas sihir _Cryptoc_?"

Taufan memukul tangannya, ingat. "Oh, ingat! Ah, ya—aku suka kertas sihir itu. Kau hanya tinggal menuliskan apa yang ingin kau katakan, kemudian menuliskan nama di bawahnya dan _poof!_ , tulisan itu hilang, lalu muncul di kertas Cryptoc lain yang kau tuju," Taufan tertawa senang, teringat dengan reaksi pertamanya saat menggunakan Cryptoc pertama kali.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Kemudian kertas Cryptoc itu disita kerajaan karena banyak digunakan anak-anak untuk berbuat curang saat ujian."

Fang menatap semuanya, "Selain itu, aku tau Gempa. Seberat apapun jalan atau keputusan Yang Mulia Raja, ia takkan lari seperti ini."

"Kakak benar. Kak Gempa bukan tipe pengecut, meski ia yang paling buruk kesehatannya di antara kita," Air mulai angkat bicara, lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, Itulah kenapa Kak Fang datang menemui kami—benar juga. Kalau Kak Gempa hanya menghilang dan pergi dari Istana, aku yakin Kak Fang akan mencari dan membawanya sendiri ke istana."

Fang berkeringat dingin dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Benar. Tak salah lagi. Gempa dalam bahaya."

.

.

Semua orang menahan nafas. Tak terkecuali Halilintar dan Api yang mulai menggeram, tak kuasa menahan emosinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ROYAL x GUARDIAN  
BOOK 4**

" _The Cryptoc's Message_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berkumpul di kamar tidur Gempa, mencari petunjuk lain yang akan memberitahu mereka mengenai identitas penculik Gempa—seperti jejak sepatu atau yang lain—namun semua usaha hanya menghasilkan tangan kosong tanpa bukti apa-apa. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan sekedar berdiskusi. Taufan dan Api berjalan bolak-balik tidak tenang, sementara Air hanya melipat kaki, duduk tenang di atas lemari pakaian Gempa.

"Dengar, aku tau mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi kita tak bisa biarkan Raja dan Ratu tau soal ini," Fang merendahkan suaranya, tangannya masih bergerak mencari petunjuk di salah satu sudut kamar Gempa. Ia terhenti sebentar, lalu menatap keempat saudara angkatnya yang lain dengan hati-hati.

Halilintar yang masih mencari petunjuk di sekitar rak buku Gempa, mendengus pelan. "Aku tahu. Kalau Papa dan Mama tahu soal ini, mereka akan panik, lalu akan terjadi kehebohan besar."

Air menunduk, menatap kakak pertama, "Dan jika itu terjadi, sang penculik akan semakin jauh dari kita. Kita masih belum tahu seperti apa penculiknya—bisa jadi seorang penyihir atau bahkan bangsawan pejabat tanah dari Signaria sendiri," ia menahan nafas, suaranya agak tertahan, "Atau bahkan mungkin dari serikat kerajaan lain selain Persatuan Eschotta."

"Entah kenapa aku cukup yakin penculiknya seorang penyihir—penyihir hebat," Fang menekan kacamatanya, "Jika tidak, bagaimana ia bisa menembus sistem penjagaan Istana Signaria yang paling aman seluruh Eschotta dengan mudah?"

"Istana ini dijaga oleh sihir ibuku, Lady Hannah. Ia sudah menghabiskan 27 tahun hidupnya untuk membuat _barrier_ sihir tembus pandang terkuat sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir," Taufan berhenti, menatap Fang dengan tatapan sedikit merasa terhina, "Apa kau ingin bilang bahwa kematian ibuku untuk menciptakan _barrier_ ini akan mudah ditembus seorang penyihir?"

Halilintar yang melihat Taufan mulai tak karuan, menjentikkan jari telunjuk ke dahi Taufan.

"Aw! Hali! Apa-apaan sih!"

"Tenanglah," Halilintar melipat tangannya di belakang tubuh. "Kita semua di sini tidak meragukan sihir ibumu. Kita semua di sini tahu, _barrier_ yang ibumu ciptakan untuk istana tak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun. Satu-satunya yang perlu kita khawatirkan di sini adalah…" Halilintar menatap saudara-saudaranya. "Adanya pengkhianat di dalam istana."

Air mengerutkan bibirnya, berpikir, "Kak Hali benar. Jika _barrier_ Signaria memang sulit untuk ditembus—kemungkinannya hanya tinggal satu. Ada yang membantu para penculik itu untuk menembus barrier dari dalam."

Fang duduk di atas kasur Gempa, melipat tangannya. "Kalau begitu teorinya, penculiknya bisa siapa saja, kan? Tak perlu penyihir hebat."

"Ah—kau benar—Bukannya mempersempit kemungkinan—kita malah memperluas dugaan. Duh—jadi tambah susah cari pelakunya."

"Hmm…" Semuanya terdiam, kemudian, kembali ke mode berpikir masing-masing. Termasuk Halilintar yang kembali ke kegiatannya untuk membuka buku Gempa satu persatu dari mulai buku-buku di jajaran rak, hingga ke meja baca. Halilintar menatap meja kayu itu, lalu membuka lacinya satu persatu. Hingga ke laci terakhir, Halilintar gagal membukanya.

Halilintar mengernyit, ia memperkuat tarikannya pada laci itu—namun tetap tak terbuka.

"Hey," semua orang berpaling pada Halilintar, "Kenapa laci ini terkunci?"

"Hm?" Taufan menghampiri, "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berharga di dalamnya?"

Fang ikut menghampiri. "Aneh, aku tak yakin Gempa punya sesuatu yang sangat berharga sampai dikunci rapat."

Api dan Air melompat ikut menghampiri, "Mungkinkah buku _diary_?" sorak Api dengan tampang usilnya.

"Kamu pikir Gempa cewek?" Fang kesal, lalu mengusir semua orang dari jangkauan meja baca Gempa, "Sudah—sudah! Apapun itu, kalau terkunci rapat, berarti Gempa tak ingin siapapun melihatnya! Jangan dibuka!"

"Kau tak ingin melihatnya, Kak Fang?" tanya Air.

"Hmph. Aku ini orang istimewa yang ditunjuk sebagai pangeran penjaga untuk Gempa. Aku akan menjunjung tinggi tugasku melindungi Gempa, bahkan privasinya sekali—"

Air menyeringai, memotong, "Siapa tahu dalam diary Kak Gempa ada namamu, Kak."

Fang mendelik cepat dengan semburat merah.

"UNTUK KEPENTINGAN NEGARA, MARI KITA BUKA, AIR."

"…Kepentingan negara 'ndasmu," Taufan dan Halilintar menatapnya malas.

Air tertawa puas, lalu melangkah ke depan laci.

" _ **Level Two, Water Spell: Ice**_ ," Air menaruh telunjuknya di depan lubang kunci laci, " _ **Ice Shape**_ ," bulir-bulir air berkumpul di sekitarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang kunci. Setelah yakin air sudah memenuhi lubang kunci, ia membekukannya agar es tercetak sesuai bentuk lubang kunci. Ia memutar jari telunjuknya, dan kunci pun terbuka tanpa ada kekuatan paksa.

"Woah… andai Pangeran Penjagaku seberguna kau, Air," Halilintar memuji sambil melirik Taufan.

"Geh—Awas kau Hali. Takkan kutolong lagi kau bicara pada wanita," Taufan bergumam protes.

Sesaat setelah laci terbuka, Api dan Fang langsung melongok ke laci. Mereka melihat setumpuk kertas berwarna putih kekuningan kosong, tergeletak agak berantakan.

Api menatap kecewa, lalu mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Dibulak-balikkannya kertas itu, tapi kertas itu ternyata kosong. "Hah… apaan. Jadi bukan diary, toh? Keh, membosankan."

Keempat Pangeran yang tadi tampak antusias, kini menatap malas laci itu. Bahkan Air merasa ia telah menyia-nyiakan tenaga sihirnya percuma. Mereka pun membubarkan diri, melanjutkan kegiatan pencarian petunjuk yang tertunda. Demikian pula dengan Pangeran Api. Namun, ketika sang pangeran hendak menaruhnya kembali ke dalam laci, sebuah tulisan dengan tinta berwarna merah—mirip darah—tiba muncul. Api mendelik dan merinding cepat. Hampir saja ia lempar kertas itu dari genggamannya, jika saja isi dari tulisan itu tak menarik perhatiannya duluan.

.

.

.

" _ **Pelabuhan Delianna, Thremor."**_

Pangeran Api mendelik.

.

.

.

"Uhh— _guys_?" Panggil Api, mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada saudara-saudara tirinya. Meski awalnya mereka menyipitkan mata karena mencurigai gerakan gugup Api, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tergerak oleh rasa penasaran terhadap tatapan Api yang menatap kertas di tangannya dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas.

Fang melongokkan kepala, menatap kertas itu, lalu mendelik. "I-Ini… Tulisan Gempa! Tak salah lagi!"

"Bukannya tadi gak ada tulisan apa-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada tulisan?" Halilintar menaikkan alis kirinya, namun tatapan Taufan padanya, membuatnya sadar. "Kau benar, ini pasti kertas Cryptoc. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat benda ini, aku jadi lupa. Kupikir Kerajaan sudah memusnahkan semuanya."

"Aku salut Gempa masih punya benda ini…" Gumam Taufan memperhatikan kertas itu.

"Daripada itu… bukankah ini artinya Gempa sedang menulis pesan dari suatu tempat?" Fang mengambil kertas itu, lalu duduk di kursi baca Gempa. "Kita harus mengirimkan pesan kembali padanya."

"Benar," Yang lain setuju dengan keringat dingin di wajah masing-masing. Sementara Fang mengambil pena bulu angsa yang tertanam di botol emas, di sisi meja Gempa. Namun saat Fang hendak menulis balasan di kertas itu, sebuah tulisan baru muncul mendadak tepat di bawah tulisan sebelumnya.

.

.

" _ **Tinggal 7 hari lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar membawaku ke Lohlia. Aku butuh bantuan."**_

.

.

 _ **Bwush…!**_

"E—EH?!"

Kertas itu tiba-tiba terbakar dalam kobaran api berwarna ungu bungur setelah mereka membacanya, tepat di depan wajah Fang. Kertas itu kemudian menghilang di udara. Semua orang terdiam dengan wajah kalut, melihat satu-satunya petunjuk mereka menghilang.

"Cryptoc hanya akan terbakar seperti itu jika kertas cryptoc pasangannya yang lain juga dibakar dengan cara yang sama. Gempa pasti menghancurkan kertas Cryptoc-nya tepat setelah ia menulis," Taufan berkomentar, "Beruntung kita menemukan ini tepat saat ia menulis."

Fang mengernyit. "Jika Gempa sampai repot-repot menghilangkan barang bukti seperti itu, artinya ia tak mau seseorang melihat ia menulis itu. Tak salah lagi, ia memang sedang dalam masalah. "

"Tapi siapa yang ia maksud dengan ' _mereka_ '?" ujar Air penasaran.

"Kita takkan tahu sebelum ke sana dan menyelamatkannya," Halilintar menyergah, "Sementara ini, cukup kita asumsikan bahwa yang Gempa maksud dengan 'mereka' adalah orang-orang yang membawa dan menculiknya pergi dari istana saja."

"Ba—bagaimana ini? Kita ke sana sekarang?" Api mulai panik. "Tidak ada waktu lagi, Pelabuhan Delianna sangat jauh, itu membutuhkan waktu 3-4 hari untuk tiba di sana dengan kereta kuda tercepat sekalipun. Sedangkan batas waktu kita hanya 7 hari."

Halilintar menatap Fang, "Apa sihirmu tak bisa membawa kita untuk pergi kesana lebih cepat?"

Fang menggeleng masam, "Kekuatan sihirku tak bisa bertahan lebih dari 32 jam, kalaupun kita bisa kesana dengan Elang Bayang, aku hanya bisa mengangkut dua orang."

Tatapan Halilintar berpindah ke Taufan.

"Empat hari… ya… _Hooverboard_ -ku hanya bisa bertahan satu hari saja… Dan hanya bisa mengangkut satu orang," gumam Taufan.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri." Usul Fang tiba-tiba, dan berhasil mengundang respon tajam dari saudara-saudara tirinya.

"Jangan gegabah," Halilintar memotong cepat, "Kita masih belum tahu seperti apa musuh kita."

"Kak Hali benar, Kak Fang," Air melangkah, menghalangi Fang yang mulai mengangkat kaki hendak pergi dari ruangan itu. "Meskipun kita adalah Pangeran Penjaga terbaik di Eschotta, kita tak boleh meremehkan musuh kita."

Fang mendelik.

"JADI BAGAIMANA?! APA KAU AKAN MEMBIARKAN GEMPA SENDIRIAN DI SANA BEGITU SAJA?!"

"Bukan begitu," Air mengeluarkan sihir penenang di tangan, "Kita takkan bisa menyelesaikan masalah jika kau panik, kak," lalu meletakkannya di dada Fang. Beberapa saat kemudian, otot-otot tegang di wajah Fang melemas. Fang menarik nafas, kemudian kembali terduduk di kursi. Ia menatap kertas cryptoc lainnya yang berserakan dengan tatapan menggantung tanpa arah.

"Maaf," Fang memijat pelipisnya gusar, namun dengan ekspresi dan perasaan yang lebih tenang. "Sebagai _Guardian Prince_ , tentu paham perasaanku, kan?"

Taufan dan Air saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Fang, "Kami paham, tentu saja."

Senyum mereka membuat Fang yang ketus dan galak sedikit terhibur.

"Pendusta. Bukannya kau malah bahagia kalau aku diculik dan mati, Taufan."

"Kok… Tahu?" Taufan nyengir ke arah Halilintar, lalu mereka bertengkar sendiri, dengan Api sebagai wasitnya.

"Abaikan mereka," Tatap Air datar ke pemandangan gaduh di belakangnya, lalu beralih ke Fang. "Jangan kuatir, kak. Kita akan selamatkan Gempa dan pergi bersama-sama."

Saat Fang hendak mengangguk setuju dengan ide itu, suara Api mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Uh-oh, itu ide yang buruk, Air," katanya dengan peluit wasit di bibir.

Halilintar berhenti bertengkar dengan Taufan, setelah sebuah cakaran kuku hasil jerih payah Taufan padanya menggaris jelas di pipi. "Api benar, Air. Jika kita pergi bersama-sama, Raja akan curiga."

Taufan bangkit, membersihkan bajunya. "Tapi jika kita tak pergi bersama, aku tak yakin kita akan mudah menyelamatkan Gempa."

Fang mengangguk setuju, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi dengan waktu yang berbeda? Dengan alasan masing-masing, aku rasa Yang Mulia takkan curiga."

Semua orang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Begini, kita memiliki waktu 7 hari untuk menyelamatkan Gempa. Tapi kita butuh waktu empat hari dengan berjalan, dan tiga hari dengan kereta kuda. Aku rasa jika kita berangkat selang sehari atau setengah hari, kita masih bisa mengejar yang berangkat duluan, dan masih sempat menyelamatkan Gempa. Bagaimana?"

Halilintar dan Air mengangguk paham, sementara Api dan Taufan mengosongkan pikiran dengan nestapa. Air sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua saudara angkatnya itu, dan akhirnya menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang lebih sederhana.

"Err, intinya begini, kita akan berangkat dengan hari yang berbeda, supaya Yang Mulia gak curiga."

"Dan siapapun yang berangkat duluan, harus menunggu kedatangan yang lain di titik pertemuan. Jangan bertindak gegabah sendiri. Kita akan menyusun rencana di sana," Halilintar menambahkan.

"Oooh~" Api dan Taufan akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi? Dimana kita akan bertemu nanti?" Api memburu.

Fang menatap sekeliling kamar Gempa, lalu menghampiri peta dunia berpigura—kira-kira berukuran A1—yang terpaku ke dinding. Fang memindai peta tersebut, kemudian menunjuk salah satu tempat. Semua ikut memperhatikan ketukan telunjuk Fang.

"Delianna adalah ibukota Thremor. Pelabuhan Delianna ada di sini," Ia menunjuk salah satu ujung daratan dekat teluk Odeesa. "Kita akan bertemu di kota sebelum Delianna. Kota Totis," ia menggeserkan jarinya tak jauh dari Delianna. "Ini kota kecil, jadi akan mudah menemukan satu sama lain di kota ini. Tapi… kita perlu menyamar, dan pastikan tak ada orang yang mengenali kita. Jika kita ketahuan ada di sana, kita akan mati. Karena jika berita mengenai keberadaan kita ada di negeri orang tanpa penjagaan, selain akan mengundang musuh Signaria, kita juga akan mengundang Kerajaan Thremor untuk turun tangan." Fang memberi jeda, menarik nafas.

"Kemudian, berita mengenai kita ada di negeri orang, akan sampai di telinga Yang Mulia Abaross. Kehebohan akan terjadi di seluruh negeri, kemudian kita akan kehilangan Gempa lebih cepat dari 7 hari jika penjahat kita tahu."

Keempat saudaranya yang lain meneguk ludah, enggan membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi pada saudara mereka yang wataknya paling lembut itu.

"Oke, siapa yang akan berangkat di hari pertama?" Fang membuka topik baru. "Ngomong-ngomong aku akan berangkat terakhir, karena dengan elang bayang aku bisa sampai hanya dalam dua hari."

Air mencibir dengan suara pelan, "Kedengaran menyebalkan bagiku—entah kenapa."

"Oh, ayolah, Air! Meskipun kita tak bisa terbang tapi kita bisa berpetualang bersama!" Api merangkul Air penuh semangat—sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya menatapnya dengan wajah ngantuk.

Halilintar berpikir sebentar. "Aku gak yakin untuk membiarkan kombi Api dan Air pergi duluan, Fang."

Fang menatap setuju pada Halilintar, "Ya, kau benar. Kota Totis akan jadi genangan abu sebelum kita tiba."

Halilintar mengangguk dengan keringat dingin membayangkan itu terjadi, lalu hela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku dan Taufan akan berangkat duluan siang ini juga. Berhubung kami sering keluar istana lebih dari seminggu untuk berburu, jadi rasanya kami tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan alasan untuk pergi. Aku tak akan membawa kereta kuda istana, karena kereta kuda istana menyita perhatian. Jadi, kemungkinan kami akan tiba di Totis dalam 4-5 hari." Halilintar mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hmmm…" Taufan mengusap dagunya, "Sepertinya ada satu hal yang kita lupa."

Halilintar menaikkan alis kirinya, "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kita menjelaskan pada Ayah dan Ibu soal ketidakhadiran Gempa di istana? Gempa akan tak berada di istana selama seminggu, lho. Dan… kalian tau, kan? Gempa tak pernah keluar dari istana, tentu keberadaannya akan ditanyakan semua penghuni istana."

Mendengar isu baru itu, Air menatap Fang kemudian, "Ada ide?"

Fang menjentikkan jari, "Kalian tak perlu kuatir soal itu, biar aku yang atur."

Yang lain memiringkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan rinci, tapi Fang hanya tersenyum.

Halilintar hela nafas, menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Baiklah, soal itu, aku percayakan padamu, Fang," ia mulai melangkah menghampiri pintu. "Ayo Taufan, kita siap-siap."

"Eh, Tunggu," Fang menghentikan langkah Halilintar dan Taufan, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Fang mengambil beberapa kertas Cryptoc yang tersisa di laci Gempa, lalu membagikannya. "Setiap orang dapat satu. Dan ingat, jangan sampai hilang. Ini satu-satunya alat komunikasi kita saat berkumpul di Totis nanti."

Keempat Pangeran yang lain mengangguk.

"Oke, sampai jumpa di Totis," ujar Taufan, lalu pergi bersama-sama Halilintar keluar ruangan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita juga siap-siap untuk besok, Kak Api," Air menarik Api keluar kemudian. "Sampai ketemu di Totis, Kak Fang."

Fang mengangguk tepat setelah mereka menutup pintunya, kemudian mengambil foto berpigura kecil di atas meja baca Gempa. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri kasur Gempa, untuk mengumpulkan helai rambut Gempa yang mungkin tersisa di sana.

"…Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Gempa. Tunggu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah ketika ia menjumpai seseorang.

"Ochobo!"

Ochobo yang sedang mengatur pelayan lain mempersiapkan meja makan untuk jadwal makan siang, menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar lalu tersenyum ke arah Fang.

"Ya, Master Fang?"

"Apa benda _**Silosh**_ itu masih ada?"

Ochobo terlihat terkejut, ia melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan canggung, lalu berdehem dan berbisik. "Master, dengan segala hormat. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Namun Fang kelihatan belum siap menjelaskan, ia malah balik bertanya. "Apa Raja dan Ratu ada di istana hari ini?"

Ochobo menggeleng, "Tidak, master. Mereka ada pertemuan dengan beberapa pejabat tanah wilayah barat, baru kembali ke istana setelah makan siang."

"Bagus," Fang tersenyum. Ochobo heran melihat senyum itu.

"Aku membutuhkannya. Antarkan aku ke tempat benda itu sebelum mereka kembali ke istana, setelah makan siang nanti."

"Ah—tapi, master—"

Fang yang terbiasa menghardik, kini menahan emosinya rapat-rapat. "Akan aku jelaskan nanti, asal kau berjanji padaku tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun."

Tak mendapat reaksi marah atau hardikan dari lawannya, Ochobo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Ochobo bertambah yakin telah terjadi sesuatu. Ia pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sopan, tanda setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi… Ini yang namanya Silosh?"

Fang mendangah, mencoba melihat puncak dari benda raksasa di hadapannya. Sebuah benda dengan tabung kaca di tengahnya, setinggi tiga meter. Di puncak tabung, terdapat tiga antena yang berbentuk spiral pipih, hampir seperti mata alat pengocok adonan roti. Tatapan Fang beralih pada jajaran mesin yang tertutup kain putih pucat. Ia menyibakkan kain itu, kemudian terbatuk akibat debu-debu yang melayang.

"Biar saya bantu, Master," Ochobo menawarkan diri, ia membuka kain-kain itu, lalu melipat dan menaruhnya ke tempat aman, jauh dari jangkauan Fang.

Mata Fang berbinar melihat mesin-mesin operandi itu. Mesin-mesinnya penuh dengan tombol-tombol kompleks dengan beberapa layar kaca monitor.

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan ini?" Ochobo menagih janji cerita.

"Kau mau bersumpah takkan mengatakannya pada ayah dan ibu?" Fang mengibaskan jubahnya, lalu duduk di kursi depan mesin itu. Pada awalnya Ochobo kelihatan ragu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku berjanji, master, jika itu untuk menyangkut kedamaian Signaria."

Fang menarik nafas, tangannya yang tadinya sibuk meraba tombol-tombol itu, kemudian terhenti dan mengepal. "Pangeran… Pangeran Gempa telah dibawa lari seseorang."

"…Eh?" Ochobo melongo beberapa saat. "Ada orang yang mau mengajaknya kawin lari selain Master Fang?"

Wajah Fang memerah terang dan kontras. Ia melotot malu mendengar lawakan receh dari butler setia kebanggaan Signaria itu. "Haruskah kutelan kau dengan sihir bayangku hidup-hidup?"

Ochobo terkekeh kecil, ia tahu masternya takkan melakukan itu—terlebih lagi dengan ekspresi Fang yang berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata sadisnya. "Maafkan aku, Master. Tapi wajah anda semerah cherry sekarang—pff—" Ochobo berdehem kemudian, kembali ke topik utama, "Jadi, dibawa lari…? Maksud anda…?"

Fang membanting pandangannya, masih kesal dengan gurauan tadi, tapi akhirnya ia menjelaskan dengan lugas. "Gempa diculik orang tak dikenal, dan kini hendak dibawa kabur ke Lohlia."

Ochobo berkedip beberapa saat. Di detik selanjutnya, suara menjerit penuh kepanikan terdengar bergaung di seluruh ruang bawah tanah Kerajaan Signaria.

"Sssstt! Jangan teriak!" Fang menenangkan Ochobo, "Ini rahasia kita, ingat?"

Ochobo menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan cepat, lalu mengangguk paham. "Maafkan aku, master. Apa yang terjadi?"

Fang menceritakan semuanya, dari awal ia menemukan surat itu, sampai rencana para pangeran untuk menyelamatkan Gempa tanpa diketahui Raja dan Ratu, sambil membenahi mesin-mesin yang ada di hadapannya. Ochobo sesekali terkejut mendengar rencana gila pangeran-pangeran yang telah ia layani seumur hidupnya itu, namun tetap menyelingi reaksinya dengan senyum sopan.

"Jadi… untuk itulah anda berencana akan membangkitkan Silosh?"

Fang mengangguk, lalu menatap salah satu layar Silosh dengan penuh arti. "Ya, aku akan membuat hologram Gempa sementara ini menggunakan Silosh. Silosh satu-satunya mesin pembangkit hologram 3D tiruan manusia pertama, atau yang sering disebut dengan ' _ **Holonoia**_ '. Tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang dapat membedakan hologram tiruan ini dengan yang asli, kecuali hewan dan mereka yang membuat Holonoia tersebut—karena hologram 3D nya dapat disentuh. Ini merupakan penemuan sempurna karya Dr. Kumar."

Ochobo tersenyum dengan gayanya yang sopan. "Tapi… harus kuingatkan soal efek sampingnya, Master."

"…Ya, aku tau," Fang menarik tuas mesin tersebut. Suara derum mesin terdengar, cahaya-cahaya lampu monitor mengontras dan Silosh akhirnya menyala sempurna. "Mesin ini akan memakan ingatan manusia asli yang ditirunya sedikit demi sedikit pudar dan akhirnya akan mengidap _Alzheimer_ selamanya—jika Holonoid tersebut terus diaktifkan selama lebih dari tujuh hari. Itulah sebabnya mesin ini tak dapat digunakan untuk meniru manusia yang sudah mati."

Fang memasukkan foto ke dalam mesin pemindai dekat tabung besar itu, kemudian memasukkan rambut yang tadi dipungutnya ke dalam pipa bening menuju puncak tabung besar Silosh.

"Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menyelamatkan Gempa sebelum tujuh hari berlalu," Fang menekan sebuah tombol merah besar, kemudian menarik tiga tuas lainnya di samping tabung besar tersebut.

Suara alarm mesin terdengar, hembusan kabut dingin terisi di dalam tabung setinggi tiga meter itu, hingga menutupi kaca yang mengelilinginya dengan sempurna. Beberapa menit berlalu, mesin tersebut tiba-tiba mati. Fang mengernyit panik.

"Apa? Kenapa ini? Apa mesinnya gagal?!"

Ochobo menggeleng, "Tidak, master," ia menunjuk sopan ke arah tabung lainnya yang berukuran lebih kecil di belakang tabung setinggi tiga meter tadi.

Fang memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas, lalu tersenyum, ketika ia tahu bahwa ia berhasil. Fang menatap sesosok manusia berumur 17 tahun telanjang bulat seperti bayi yang baru lahir itu. Sosok itu kemudian melangkah pelan, berjalan keluar dari tabung tersebut.

Seseorang itu menghampiri Fang, ia tersenyum. "Aku Putra kedua dari pasangan Raja Abaross dan Ratu Elianne. Aku seorang Honorable Prince yang sering disebut The Mesial Prince. Namaku, Gempa. Salam kenal, Fang."

Fang menyeringai. "Salam kenal, Holonoia Gempa. Mari kuberitahu apa tugasmu selama tujuh hari."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Today's Trivia]**_ : Sudah kuputuskan, sepertinya aku akan membuat Trivia atau bahasa lainnya 'fun-facts' untuk membuat pembaca memahami lebih jelas beberapa istilah aneh di fanfic coretgejecoret saya ini.

 _ **THREMOR**_ (Dibaca : Tremor) dan _**LOHLIA**_ (dibaca sesuai tulisannya) : Adalah dua kerajaan yang termasuk tujuh kerajaan besar di Persatuan Eschotta (dibaca : Eskotta). Pernah dibahas di Chapter pertama, kalau teman-teman lupa. Lima kerajaan lainya adalah _**SIGNARIA**_ (dibaca sesuai tulisannya), _**PELDEPH**_ (dibaca : Peldef), _**SYRIN**_ (dibaca : Sirin), _**MORDIANA**_ (dibaca sesuai tulisannya), dan _**HENDRIA**_ (dibaca sesuai tulisannya).

 _ **DELIANNA**_ (dibaca : delyanna) : Ibu kota Thremor, di sini terdapat pelabuhan terbesar di Thremor. Kota yang sibuk, lebih sibuk dari ibu kota Signaria sendiri.

 _ **TOTIS**_ (dibaca sesuai penulisannya) : Kota kecil, semacam kecamatan, dan merupakan tempat singgah orang-orang yang mau berkunjung ke Delianna.

 _ **SILOSH**_ (dibaca: Sailos) : Mesin yang diciptakan Dr. Kumar seorang saintis gila yang pernah bekerja di Signaria. Sejarah mengenai dirinya masih sangat rahasia, dan mungkin dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. (Kalo kalian penggemar Boboiboy sejati, pasti tau siapa tokoh penyandang nama keluarga Kumar).

 _ **CRYPTOC**_ (dibaca: kriptok) : Diambil dari kata "crypto" atau yang artinya tulisan kode. Disini cryptoc merupakan kertas sihir yang membuat kita bisa kirim tulisan (jadi kayak chatting gitu tapi nulis manual di kertas) ke kertas cryptoc lainnya.

 _ **HOOVERBOARD**_ (dibaca : huuferbord) : Ingat Skateboard terbang milik Taufan di serial aslinya? Iya, pada dasarnya semua skateboard yang bisa terbang biasa disebut _hooverboard_.

 _ **FURRYGALE**_ (dibaca : furigel) : Pedang katana milik Taufan. Terdiri dari dua kata, "Furry" yang artinya berbulu dan "gale" yang artinya badai malam. Yah, secara harfiah artinya badai malam berbulu—tapi arti sesungguhnya bukan itu. Furrygale murni karangan author. Soal seperti apa kekuatan Furrygale, akan dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **BARRIER**_ (Dibaca : berier) : Dari bahasa inggris, artinya dinding pelindung. Bahasa Jepang-nya mungkin 'kekkai'. (Buat para otaku di luar sana macam saya, pasti lebih paham istilah ini).

 _ **HOLONOIA**_ (dibaca : holonoiya) : Sebutan untuk produk dari mesin Silosh buatan Dr. Kumar yakni hologram manusia tiruan yang dapat disentuh seperti manusia biasa.

* * *

Seperti biasa, saya update dua chapter sekaligus untuk fanfic ini coretkarenakepanjangancoret  
Btw, makasi banget yang udah review dan memberi tanggapan positif mengenai fanfic saya, saya terharu. :'D  
Jangan bosan untuk review atau mengikuti cerita fanfic ini. :)

 _ **Reviews are always welome.**_


	5. Book FIVE

_**Disclamer:** Udah chapter kelima juga, disclaimer masih sama kok._

 _ **A/N:** Chapter ini kupersembahkan bagi para tuna asupan HaliTau di luar sana._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taufan menguap. Baju jubah kanvas dan kemeja kerah tinggi di badannya terasa lebih tipis di malam hari. Ia merasa dingin, tapi anehnya ia tak menggigil. Ia justru senang dengan rasa dingin ini. Dibawanya jubah kulit lembu itu untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke leher.

"Apinya masih lama? Hali?" Taufan mulai protes.

Halilintar mendengus, "Bawa bokongmu kemari dan bantu aku mengumpulkan ranting, dasar _Guardian Prince_ tak berguna."

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai jadi maso, karena aku mulai terbiasa mendengar kata-katamu," ia bangkit berdiri meninggalkan jubah kulit lembunya. Menggulung lengan kemejanya, kemudian membantu Halilintar mengumpulkan ranting di sekitarnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik kita menginap di penginapan pinggiran kota saja, tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita di sana."

Halilintar bangkit bertolak pinggang, "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa kita terlambat sampai ke pinggir kota, HAH? Terjebak di kegelapan hutan gara-gara seseorang berkata, 'Oh, Pangeran! Aku tau jalan pintas ke pinggir kota!'"

"Dan seseorang jatuh terperangkap dengan omong kosong itu," Taufan terkekeh.

"KAU MENGERJAIKU?!" Halilintar naik pitam, melempar salah satu ranting ke dahi Taufan telak.

"Adaw! Hey! Wajah gantengku!"

"Nyawa Gempa terancam, bodoh! Kalau kita terlambat sampai sana, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya!"

Taufan mengelus dahinya, lalu tersenyum menahan tawa, "Aku memang bohong soal jalan pintas menuju pinggiran ibukota. Tapi aku tak bohong soal jalan pintas menuju Herdes—kota perbatasan Kerajaan Signaria dan Kerajaan Thremor. Jalan melalui pinggaran ibu kota membutuhkan waktu 1½ hari untuk tiba di Herdes. Tapi jalan pintas yang ini hanya butuh satu hari."

Halilintar ternganga sebentar, "Kau tau jalan pintasnya?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Tapi tentu saja harus melewati hutan ini terlebih dahulu untuk sampai di sana."

"Keh," Halilintar membanting ranting pohon yang ia kumpulkan di depan tenda kemah. "Lalu kenapa kau protes dan ingin menginap di penginapan, hah."

Taufan terkekeh lagi, lalu menaruh ranting yang ia kumpulkan ke atas ranting-ranting milik Halilintar. "Aku protes, bukan berarti aku membencinya, kan?"

Halilintar mendengus. Ia lupa kalau itu cara Taufan mengoloknya.

Setelah menyalakan korek, dan membuat api unggun, Halilintar duduk di batang pohon besar yang tumbang, dekat api unggun.

"Kau hanya senang karena sudah lama tak ada waktu berdua denganku."

"Cih, pede amat," Taufan menatap malas sang pangeran pengampu yang kini hanya mengenakan pakaian berkain biasa—tanpa baju kebesarannya. Jika Halilintar lebih suka penampilan Taufan saat mengenakan baju kstaria-nya, namun Taufan sejujurnya lebih suka melihat Pangeran pengampu sasaran isengnya itu berpenampilan sederhana. Mengapa tidak? Kaos lengan panjang berkanvas merah dengan rompi coklat dari kulit lembu. Entah kenapa pakaian berburu ala Halilintar ini selalu bisa membawa sisi gagah sang Pangeran.

Taufan hela nafas, ia duduk di samping sang pangeran lalu mengeluarkan sepasang bakpao. Ia melemparkan salah satu pada kawan berburunya. "Makanlah, kau belum makan seharian ini."

Halilintar menangkap bakpao itu, "Thanks," lalu melahap setengah dari bakpao dalam satu gigitan.

"WAH—Dalam satu gigitan! Pantas saja tak ada gadis yang mau denganmu! Dasar karnivora!"

Halilintar memandang jengah Taufan. Tapi ia tak membalas apa-apa, dan tetap mengunyah bakpao itu dengan tenang. Mereka pun menyantap makan malam mereka dalam hening, hanya ditemani suara jangkrik hutan, dan iringan daun yang bergesekan akibat angin malam.

.

.

.

Kegiatan kemah malam ini terasa lain—jika bukan karena kegelisahan mereka memikirkan nasib saudaranya yang berada jauh di ujung negeri orang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **ROYAL x GUARDIAN  
BOOK 5**

" _The Grand Red Prince, and His Disastrous Cyclone_ "

.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah, Taufan, kau pasti lelah."

"Kau sendiri?"

Halilintar menggeleng sambil mengatur api unggun dengan tongkat kayu. "Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku khawatir dengan Gempa. Karena kita belum tahu musuh kita seperti apa—apakah seorang penyihir, mafia, Suku Tengkotak, atau lainnya—jadi aku tak bisa memperkirakan apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan oleh musuh. Kita takkan tahu apakah Gempa tetap aman selama tujuh hari ini."

Taufan memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan api unggun. Tatapannya sejenak bergetar mengikuti gerak lambaian api, lalu mengernyit. "Aku tak paham apa yang mereka inginkan dari Gempa. Uang? Tidak mungkin. Mereka jelas meninggalkan surat palsu, bukannya surat tebusan. Kekuatan? Gempa adalah satu-satunya pangeran di antara kita yang tak memiliki kemampuan apapun. Untuk dijual ke negeri lain? Aku tak yakin ada negeri yang lebih kaya dari Kerajaan kita. Daripada buang-buang waktu untuk menjualnya ke negeri lain, bukankah lebih cepat kalau meminta tebusan pada kita?"

"Kau salah," Halilintar membuang tongkat kayu itu ke dalam lingkaran api unggun, "Kalau mereka meminta tebusan pada kita, mereka malah akan ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara. Bukannya untung, malah buntung. Sebaliknya, jika mereka menjual Gempa ke negeri lain, mereka akan untung banyak."

Halilintar berhenti sejenak. "Kau tahu, masih banyak kerajaan besar lain yang menolak menyatu dengan Persatuan Eschotta, seperti Persatuan Serikat Vele dan Lothis. Kita masih belum tahu kekuatan dan bagaimanapandangan mereka terhadap persatuan kita. Apakah mereka kawan? Itu bagus. Tapi jika lawan?" Hailintar menatap Taufan sejenak.

Taufan meneruskan sendiri kalimat Halilintar, "Jadi wajar jika ada salah satu kerajaan di antara Serikat Vele yang menginginkan kepala salah satu Pangeran kerajaan besar di Eschotta, ya."

Halilintar mengangkat bahu—sebuah isyarat bahwa teori itu memang bisa saja terjadi—bisa juga tidak.

"Tapi kita penguasa 124 kerajaan di Persatuan Eschotta. Untuk apa takut?"

"Serikat Vele terdiri dari 180 kerajaan," Halilintar melanjutkan argumennya dengan nada hati-hati, "Lima di antara kerajaan besar mereka merupakan Kerajaan Suku Tengkotak. Suku paling berbahaya di dunia."

Taufan menelan ludah, menahan balasan argumen yang ia tahu takkan berhasil.

Halilintar mengusap dagunya, "Asumsikan mereka menculik Gempa kemarin malam, seharusnya mereka baru sampai di Herdes sekarang. Kalau kita bisa sampai sebelum mereka berangkat melanjutkan perjalanan, kita bisa menyusulnya."

Taufan mendelik, "Hali… Jangan-jangan tujuanmu menawarkan diri berangkat duluan… untuk memata-matai mereka?" Taufan menatapnya lemas kemudian, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, 'Siapapun yang berangkat duluan jangan bertindak gegabah sendiri'. Kini kau-lah yang melanggar kata-katamu."

Halilintar menggeleng. "Itu bukan tindakan gegabah atau ceroboh. Aku tetap akan menunggu yang lain. Tapi untuk menyusun rencana di Totis nanti, kita membutuhkan informasi mengenai musuh kita, kan?"

"Aaa—Makanya kau tak ingin pasangan Api dan Air untuk pergi duluan, ya? Kau ragu mereka akan berpikir sejauh itu. Dan lagi, kalau kita tetap mengumpulkan informasi di hari kedua, aku yakin mereka sudah jauh dari jangkauan kita."

Halilintar menjentikkan jarinya seolah bilang, "Benar."

Taufan takjub sebentar. Soal strategi dan taktik perang, ia akui kakak tirinya itu memang yang palling unggul dibandingkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Oke, mungkin Air dan Fang bisa menyainginya, tapi mengingat Air tipe yang terlalu malas untuk berpikir dan Fang cuma berpikir jika itu menyangkut Gempa, rasanya insting siaga perang milik Halilintar jadi tak tertandingi.

Taufan tersenyum, tapi ada sesuatu di tatapannya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa senyumnya bukan senyum lega. Senyum yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak suka dengan sisi Halilintar yang seperti itu.

Halilintar meliriknya dan sadar akan senyum itu. Terbesit pertanyaan untuk senyum aneh itu, namun segera tertanggalkan ketika ia melihat senyum itu berubah di bibir Taufan. Dilihatnya Taufan yang membuka tangannya ke depan perapian dan tersenyum penuh kehangatan—lain dengan senyum redup itu. Semburat tipis mampir di pipi Halilintar. Entah karena angin malam yang mulai menggoda kulit hangatnya, atau karena yang lain. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, ia menepuk paha kirinya beberapa kali. Mendengar suara tepukan, Taufan menatap sumber suara.

"Wohoo~!" Teriaknya senang, lalu melepas topinya. Ia kontan langsung menaruh kepalanya di tempat yang ditepuk sang pangeran pengampu. "Ahh~ Bantal favoritku~"

Cnut. Nadi tersembul di pipi Halilintar, ia menatap ke bawah. "Pelayan manja kurang ajar," katanya memaki. Taufan tertawa—sampai akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya terlempar ke depan batang pohon yang mereka duduki.

"Hey! Aduh—" Belum sempat Taufan mengeluh, Halilintar menendangnya agar duduk. Taufan nyengir, lalu duduk bersandar batang pohon yang tadi mereka duduki, dengan Halilintar yang kini mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Taufan.

"Pfft—Bilang aja situ yang pengen manja-manjaan sama Upan~" ledek Taufan dengan nada mengayun usil. Halilintar sukses jengkel.

"SIAPA ITU 'UPAN'. MAKHLUK APA ITU."

"Makhluk yang paling disayangi Pangeran Halilintar~"

"OGAH," Halilintar menggeram sebal. Tapi pertengkaran itu tak membuat Halilintar hilang kenyamanan dengan posisinya saat ini. Taufan menunduk, saat tak ada lagi makian dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Udah capek marah-marah?" Taufan tersenyum usil. Diliriknya kemudian bekas cakarannya tadi pagi pada pipi Halilintar. "Waa—bekas cakaranku hebat juga," ia mengelus bekas cakaran itu, untuk memeriksa seberapa dalam bekas luka itu di kulit Halilintar.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, alih-alih membiarkan Taufan mengelus lukanya, ia malah merasa nyaman Taufan mengelus pipinya yang mendingin karena udara malam Hutan Signaria.

Taufan tersenyum lembut sekali lagi.

"Hali… Kapan ya? Terakhir kali kita akur begini?"

Halilintar membuka matanya, "Apa? Kau mau membuka topik melankolis hari ini?"

Taufan nyengir komikal, "Habis, judul chapter fanfic kali ini ' _The Grand Red Prince and His Disastrous Cyclone_ ', kan? Mengikuti alur beberapa chapter sebelumnya, berarti kita harus menceritakan masa lalu kita di chapter ini. Makanya kutanya begitu, biar kita membahas masa lalu kita. Siapa tahu pembaca penasaran. Tehee~"

Halilintar sweatdrop, sementara author hampir lompat ke jurang.

.

.

.

Halilintar menghela nafas. "Terakhir kali kita akur ya? Aku tak ingat kita pernah akur. Bahkan sekarang pun kita masih bertengkar masalah sepele."

Taufan tertawa renyah, "Kau benar."

"Sepanjang yang kuingat, kita memang sudah bersama sejak bayi, bukan? Mama dan Ibumu—Lady Hannah—melahirkan di bulan yang sama. Makanya kita memiliki bulan ulang tahun yang sama."

Taufan tersenyum redup.

Melihat reaksi Taufan, Halilintar mengernyit paham, "Maaf soal tadi pagi—kami tak bermaksud meremehkan ibumu—"

"Tidak," Taufan memotong kalimat Halilintar. "Maksudku, enggak apa-apa, Pangeran. Maafkan aku juga karena sudah emosi."

Halilintar menatap senyum redup Taufan. Makhluk yang selalu menjadi sasaran amarah dan selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan emosinya. Meski begitu, Halilintar hampir tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum redup tanpa gairah—kecuali jika membahas ibunya.

Lady Hannah adalah salah satu dari selir istana yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Penyihir dengan kemampuan sihir level enam, dan merupakan salah satu dari sepuluh Penyihir Suci—penyihir terbaik seluruh Persatuan Eschotta. Kemampuannya bahkan jauh lebih baik ketimbang Lady Artroinne yang memiliki kemampuan sihir level 4. Lady Hannah menjadi selir di istana dan berkawan baik dengan Ratu Elianne sekitar 19 tahun yang lalu.

Hingga delapan tahun kemudian, Lady Hannah tewas di tangan musuh Signaria saat _**Perang Ambracas**_ —yakni perang mempertahankan perdamaian di perbatasan Kerajaan Lohlia dan Serikat Vele.

Jika Halilintar tak salah ingat, Perang Ambracas merupakan salah satu perang terbesar bagi dunia sihir. Perang Ambracas sering disebut juga sebagai perang sihir putih melawan sihir hitam di kala itu. Pertempurannya cukup sengit—walaupun Halilintar tak pasti apa pemicu perang tersebut. Kerajaan Lohlia saat itu sempat kewalahan dan akhirnya membutuhkan bantuan Kerajaan Signaria dan Thremor. Hannah dan Artroinne yang merupakan penganut sihir putih, akhirnya memilih untuk turut ambil andil dalam perang tersebut. Meski pada awalnya tak disetujui sang Raja, tapi akhirnya Raja bersedia mengikutsertkan keduanya dalam perang tersebut, dengan syarat sang Raja dan pasukan ksatria-nya turut menyertai dalam perang.

Meski Signaria dan Thremor akhirnya memenangkan peperangan, namun Signaria kehilangan sebagian besar aset perangnya. Termasuk Lady Hannah yang tewas di tangan musuh.

Halilintar mengamat-amati wajah Taufan, mengingat-ingat reaksi Taufan saat ibunya yang ia sayangi saat itu tak pulang bersama sang ayah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH—!**_ "

"TU—TUAN MUDA! TENANGLAH!"

Beberapa orang berusaha menenangkan si kecil Taufan, yang kini menangis berteriak melawan langit. Sementara itu Ratu Ellianne sudah jatuh pingsan di tangan Artroinne saat mendengar berita itu. Ruang utama Istana menjadi kacau.

Raja menekuk lututnya. Di belakang Raja Abaross berbaris pasukan yang baru saja tiba dan membawa bendera kemenangan bersamanya—namun tanpa sorak riang dan gelak kemeriahan. Sebagai gantinya, hanya wajah-wajah yang berduka perih, kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai.

Tangis pilu itu bergaung di istana, menambah suasana penyesalan pasukan Signaria. Raja meraih si kecil Taufan ke dalam dekapannya—tak peduli jika ia masih menggunakan baju zirah perang kotornya. "Maafkan aku, Taufan—"

Suara maaf Abaross tenggelam bersama suara pekikan putus asa bocah ceria di hadapannya. Inilah pertama kalinya penghuni istana melihat pangeran yang sering tersenyum usil itu menangis dalam kepedihan.

.

.

.

Demikian juga dengan Halilintar. Mereka tak pernah akur, dan selalu bertengkar di setiap kesempatan. Tapi, ini satu-satunya momen dimana Halilintar merasa simpati dengan sasaran pertengkaran sekaligus rivalnya itu. Itu pertama kalinya, sungguh pertama kalinya, Halilintar merasa ia harus memeluk Taufan. Tapi tangannya tak cukup panjang untuk meraih Taufan saat itu. Tangannya terlalu mungil, dan ia terlalu takut untuk merasa bahwa ia cukup pantas untuk melakukannya. Namun pada akhirnya, itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang paling disesalkan Halilintar seumur hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kenangan itu menyulut Halilintar untuk menatap lebih lama wajah adik tirinya.

Taufan menundukkan wajah, membuat jarak keduanya menipis. Mata Halilintar meredup sayu, berkedip santai.

"Hali… Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Kenapa?"

Taufan menarik nafas, bibirnya mengkerut cepat, "Aku tak setuju jika kau jadi Raja."

"Apa kau tak suka kalau aku sibuk dan tak menghiraukanmu? Tak bertengkar denganmu lagi? Atau berburu bersamamu lagi? Kau takut kesepian?"

Punggung Taufan kembali tegak, ia menatap ke arah lain. Halilintar ikut bangkit, lalu duduk sila dan menatap dekat Taufan.

"Jadi itu, masalahnya?" Halilintar menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Bukan, bego, pede amat," Taufan mengetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dahi Halilintar. "Kamu ini gila perang, aku tahu itu. Kau suka dengan hal-hal berbau misi, perang, dan taktik menghadapi musuh. Aku sudah bersamamu semenjak bayi—ya, seperti yang kau bilang tadi—jadi aku tahu, kalau kau jadi Raja, kau pasti akan berambisi untuk memperluas wilayah Persatuan Eschotta."

Halilintar senyum-senyum senang, "Aku memang suka semua itu—tapi aku ragu akan punya ambisi sebesar yang kaukatakan. Dengar, aku bahkan tak berambisi untuk jadi Raja, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Tapi kau juga tak benci jadi Raja, kan?"

Pertanyaan serangan balik Taufan membuat Halilintar berhenti berargumen, dan tak menyangkal. "Kau benar. Aku tak benci jadi Raja."

Taufan menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke pipi Halilintar dengan wajah komikal, "Itulah! Aku tahu, walaupun kau pasrah dan legowo soal tahta, tapi ketika kau naik tahta, aku khawatir ambisimu akan tumbuh mengakar seperti Pohon Ek!"

"Tidak, aku ragu soal itu—tapi… jika seandainya itu benar, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kalau Persatuan Eschotta meluas, bukankah itu bagus?"

Taufan menyipitkan matanya serius. "Katakan, jalan apa yang akan kau tempuh untuk memperluas Eschotta?"

"Delegasi? Atau konferensi internasional, dengan cara damai tentunya."

"Uh-huh," Taufan mengangguk, seolah sudah paham Halilintar akan menjawab begitu. "Jalur moderat dan diskusi dingin. Lalu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menolak tawaranmu dalam konferensi itu?"

Halilintar berkedip beberapa kali, baru paham maksud Taufan. Jika Halilintar berambisi memperluas Persatuan Eschotta, ia akan menempuh banyak perang. Tentu saja, perang adalah hal yang paling Halilintar suka, tapi itu tetap bukan ide bagus untuk menjaga kestabilan ekonomi kerajaan, bersama enam kerajaan lainnya.

"Maksudmu… Kau takut Eschotta akan goyah perekonomian-nya?"

Taufan menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban polos itu. "Persempit cara berpikirmu! Apa wajahku kelihatan seperti manusia yang peduli ekonomi?!"

"Err—" Halilintar mulai tak yakin, ia mencoba jawaban lain, "Ah—kau benar, banyak nyawa manusia yang akan mati sia-sia."

Taufan semakin depresi dengar jawaban itu. Melihat reaksi Taufan, Halilintar menyerah. "Apa sih? Masih salah juga, maumu apa—"

"DEMI TUHAN, PIKIRKAN KESELAMATANMU, PANGERAN-YANG-GAK-PEKA!" Taufan mengamuk akhirnya. Halilintar berkedip melihat Taufan berubah ganas, terlebih lagi dengan jawaban yang baginya konyol itu.

"Aku mana peduli dengan ekonomi dan nyawa ratusan orang yang terancam, toh aku bukan Tuhan!" Taufan melanjutkan omelannya, "Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, jika perang meletus, nyawamu juga akan ikut terancam! Itu sebabnya aku gak mau kamu jadi Raja! Sifatmu akan menggiringmu selalu dalam bahaya!" Nafas Taufan tersengal, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah mengomel sambil berdiri dan menatap rendah pada Pangeran pengampunya yang kini hanya menatap Taufan dengan bingung.

"Aku takkan mati—"

"DIAM. CUKUP," Taufan mengangkat tangannya, "CUKUP SAMPAI SINI AJA GAK PEKA-NYA."

Halilintar semakin tak mengerti. "…Kamu lagi PMS, ya," tanyanya akhirnya.

Taufan sampai pada puncak kekesalannya, ia bahkan tak melawan argumen Halilintar, dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Taufan berpaling, masuk tenda sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"He—Hey!" Halilintar mengejarnya ke dalam tenda, memandang Taufan yang mulai membuka selimut, lalu tidur meringkuk membelakangi Halilintar.

"Ah, jadi intinya—kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku, jika aku jadi Raja? Tapi… kau akan selalu ada untukku kan? Kau akan melindungiku, kan? Aku takkan mati."

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya untuk beberapa saat.

Hingga akhirnya Taufan sedikit menengokkan kepalanya, dan memandang Halilintar dari ekor matanya.

.

.

.

"Terkadang," katanya pelan, "Ada kalanya aku juga merasa bahwa aku tak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu. Dan itulah yang sebenarnya membuatku takut…" Taufan memberi jeda, "Jika kau menjadi Raja."

Halilintar berkedip. "Oh, ayolah. Kau salah satu dari Kstaria Eschotta strata empat. Kau sudah memimpin banyak perang perdamaian! Jauh lebih banyak ketimbang Air! Apa lagi yang harus kautakutkan?" Ia tak mengerti—atau lebih tepatnya terkejut mendapati seorang penderita _narcisist_ stadium akut seperti Taufan bisa mengeluarkan pendapat minus mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Taufan diam sejenak, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang Grand Prince. Hingga akhirnya Halilintar menghela nafas menyerah, ia mendekati Taufan, dan menyentuh lengannya. "Kenapa… Kau tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?"

Taufan bangkit duduk, ia menyingkirkan selimut, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"…" Halilintar shock. "Tu—tunggu, apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Tapi Taufan tak menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menurunkan kemejanya, lalu berlutut di depan Halilintar.

"Ta—Taufan?!" Halilintar gelagapan sendiri. Kontras merah di wajahnya terang—sampai ia melihat perut Taufan yang membiru, bahkan sebagian sudah mulai keunguan. Lebam, dan hampir seperti daging mati meski tak berdarah. Halilintar membelalakkan matanya, melihat lebam yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian ulu hati Taufan.

Taufan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ini… hasil hantaman Air, tadi pagi."

Halilintar mendelik. "K—Kau!" ia bangkit, mendekati perut Taufan. "Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?! Luka separah ini—k—kau bilang Air dan kau hanya latihan?! Kenapa sampai begini?"

"Aku berbohong di depan Fang. Karena jika Fang tahu, aku cukup yakin kalau dia akan menceritakannya pada Gempa. Dan… Aku yakin Gempa akan marah sekali pada Air."

Halilintar terdiam sejenak, "Sudah kuduga… Ia serius ingin melawanmu. Begitu juga dengan Api."

Taufan melirik luka lebamnya sendiri. "Ya, Api juga serius ingin melawanmu."

Halilintar berdecak, "Daripada memikirkan itu—Apa sudah kau obati lukamu?"

Taufan mulai mengenakan kemejanya kembali, "Sudah, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, luka akibat serangan sihir, takkan sembuh semudah itu," saat sedang mengaitkan kancing kedua dari bawah, Taufan terhenti dan terdiam.

Halilintar menatap Taufan. Beberapa lama mereka terjebak dalam suasana hening, hingga Halilintar memecahkan sepi.

"Kau merasa terlampaui oleh adikmu sendiri—dan kau mulai berpikir 'melindungi diriku sendiri saja tak bisa, apalagi melindungi Halilintar'—ya kan?"

Taufan duduk sila di depan Halilintar. Kesunyiannya terhadap pertanyaan Halilintar, cukup membuktikan bahwa ia tak bisa memungkiri tebakan Halilintar.

"Makanya… Sejak tadi pagi, aku mulai dihantui rasa takut," Taufan menyembunyikan matanya di balik helai poni hitam, menunduk, tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku takut jika kau jadi Raja suatu saat, aku tak bisa melindungimu," Taufan melihat tangannya, lalu mengepalkannya, "Aku takut kekuatanku ini suatu saat akan bertemu dengan titik apesnya seperti tadi."

Halilintar melipat tangannya, "Ini tak seperti kau yang biasanya. Yang selalu cuek dan tak peduli meski kuhina dan kukata-katai. Sekarang kau mau membuatku menyesal karena selalu bersikap merendahkanmu?"

Taufan kembali mengaitkan kancing kemejanya. "Hah, kau benar. Aku tak merasa seperti diriku sendiri hari ini. Mungkin karena pikiranku kacau dengan semua yang terjadi tiba-tiba. Perjamuan Eschotta, pengumuman dadakan tiga kandidat pewaris tahta, perang saudara, atau bahkan Gempa yang kini entah bagaimana keadaannya."

.

.

Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba bagi Taufan.

.

.

Taufan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Aku tak suka semua ini. Aku tak suka perang seperti kau, Halilintar."

.

.

Taufan menggemertakkan giginya.

"Karena perang—merampas orang yang paling berharga bagiku."

.

.

Bahu Taufan mulai gemetar. Otot lehernya menegang, dan membuat Halilintar yakin, Taufan menahan luapan emosinya dengan segala yang ia bisa.

"Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi. Aku tak mau melawan Air, aku tak mau kehilangannya."

.

.

Taufan menelan ludah.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan Gempa, aku ingin menyelamatkannya dan menghindari perang sebisa mungkin."

.

.

Halilintar mendekat, tangan kanannya meraih leher belakang Taufan. Dibawanya pelan kepala Taufan ke dekapan dadanya. Karena ia mulai melihat barisan bulir air mata mengalir di pipi orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan kau… Pangeran. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

.

.

Halilintar memejamkan mata.

"Aku juga, Taufan. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

.

.

Ini kali kedua sudah Halilintar melihatnya menangis. Tapi Halilintar tak memiliki rasa penyesalan dan risau yang sama dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, karena…

Akhirnya Halilintar dapat menjangkau Taufan, dan memeluknya. Bukan hanya melihat dari kejauhan—menerima mentah-mentah suara bocah menjerit dan menangis dengan nestapa.

.

.

Beberapa menit Taufan menangis, meski tidak sesenggukan ataupun penuh jeritan. Kali ini caranya Taufan mengeluarkan air matanya, benar-benar dalam senyap—seolah ia tak ingin membiarkan siapapun mendengar seorang Ksatria Istana menangis—bahkan jika ini di tengah hutan sekalipun. Halilintar dengan sabar tetap memeluknya dan akhirnya membawa Taufan berbaring. Ia menyelimuti Taufan, dan hendak meninggalkannya pelan-pelan untuk berpindah posisi ke kantung tidurnya sendiri. Namun sebuah tarikan di pergelangan tangan, menahannya.

"Hali…" suara serak Taufan efek akibat menahan suara tangis, membuat Halilintar menengokkan kepala.

"Hmm?" Halilintar menyahut pelan. Halilintar yang biasanya akan menyebar tantrum emosi dengan menjawab sinis. Kalau bukan karena Taufan yang sedang seperti ini, mana mungkin sang pangeran menjawab pelan seperti itu.

Taufan membuka matanya sayu, ia tersenyum di antara wajahnya yang merah dan basah, "Sebenarnya aku benci kau jadi Raja. Tapi… aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk selalu menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi," ia memberi jeda, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Meskipun kau sadis dan menyebalkan."

Halilintar balas senyum, ia mengelus pipi Taufan, menghapus sisa air mata di sana. "Dasar _Guardian Prince_ yang merepotkan."

Taufan tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita tiba di Herdes lebih cepat, kau benar. Aku salut kau menggunakan otakmu itu," Halilintar memandang tak percaya ketika ia berhasil keluar dari hutan, dan menemukan peradaban di lembah bukit. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, Halilintar sempat meragukan kepercayaan diri _Guardian Prince_ miliknya yang suka iseng itu.

Taufan menggosok hidungnya bangga.

Sang _Grand Prince_ mulai melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan, ia melompat rosot ke salah satu lereng landai dekat gerbang kota mengikuti Taufan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jalan pintas itu?" tanyanya setelah berjalan melewati batas kota, kemudian mengambil botol minum di pinggangnya

"Eh? Aku tak pernah memberitahumu, ya?"

Halilintar melempar wajah tanya pada Taufan, sambil menyesap beberapa teguk air minum.

"Ini kota kelahiran Ibuku."

"AP—" Halilntar menyemburkan air yang tadi diminumnya.

"O—Oi! Jangan menghamburkan air! Jis…" Taufan mengernyit, lalu merampas botol minum itu, dan menenggak beberapa tegukan air minum juga. "Tapi ibu Ratu bilang ia pernah mengajakmu ke sini."

"Mana aku ingat! Mama mengajakku waktu aku bayi!"

"Ah—Mungkin dia lupa. Yah, _welcome to Herdes_. Kota perbatasan Signaria dan Thremor, sekaligus pusat Kota Sihir terbaik di Eschotta~" Taufan merentangkan tangannya, seolah menyambut kedatangan Halilintar di kota itu.

Halilintar menatap jalanan di hadapannya. Kota yang terdiri dari bangunan-bangunan kokoh dengan gaya arsitektur Reinaisance terlihat mewah di sana. Meski bangunan kokoh itu tak sebanding dengan bangunan di Signaria yang menjulang, tapi kebudayaan generasi lama terasa lebih kental dan asri di sini. Sehingga membuatnya terlihat berbudaya dan eksentrik. Di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, terdapat toko-toko dengan papan nama yang bercorak cat berwarna kontras tabrak warna. Beberapa toko di antaranya bahkan membangun monumen khusus di atas papan iklannya untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung.

"Kebanyakan di sini toko peralatan sihir," komen Halilintar melihat ke sana kemari. Tatapannya sedikit waspada, kalau-kalau ia melihat Gempa—atau segerombolan orang dengan pakaian dan barang bawaan mencurigakan. Karena bisa saja mereka memasukkan Gempa ke dalam karung, _barrel_ minuman, atau gerobak sapi dan mengikatnya sehingga tak ada yang mencurigai mereka.

"Kau benar, di sini memang pusat alat-alat sihir. Kota ini merupakan salah satu saksi bisu Perang Ambracas yang tercetus delapan tahun lalu. Jauh sebelum Perang Ambracas, ibuku dan Bibi Artroinne sering berbelanja peralatan sihir di sini. Hmm, seingatku dulu Api dan Air juga sering diajak kemarin oleh Bibi Artroinne."

"Ah, begitu," Halilintar mengangguk paham, tapi matanya masih siaga melihat ke sana kemari. "Pokoknya untuk sekarang, kita cari penginapan dulu. Hari sudah mulai gelap, kita takkan melanjutkan perjalanan jika gelap."

"Ah, kau benar," Taufan membuka lipatan peta dari kantongnya, dan menunjuk sebuah garis setelah tulisan 'Herdes'. "Setelah Herdes, kita akan berjalan melewati Jalur Parsia. Ini jalur yang dikenal berbahaya karena banyak sekali perampok dan pencuri di sana."

"Ah, paling-paling perampok kalengan," Halilintar terlihat tak peduli. "Ayo cepat, gerakkan kakimu, kita cari tempat penginap—"

"Taufan? Apa itu kau?"

Halilintar dan Taufan menoleh, "Eh?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tepat saat ia tahu bahwa yang menoleh kepadanya benar-benar orang yang ia cari. Laki-laki itu langsung menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Taufan. Halilintar mengernyit melihat laki-laki itu.

"…H—huh?"

.

.

Laki-laki itu membuka pelukannya, "Apa? Kau tak ingat aku? Ini aku! Thorn!"

.

.

.

Taufan mendelik shock, wajahnya pucat, terbalut peluh dingin.

Halilintar melipat tangannya, menatap jengah keduanya, mendengus malas.

' _Siapa pula, orang ini._ '

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Today's Trivia]**_ Sebenarnya malas bikin. Tapi… siapa tahu ada yang kurang jelas. *author dilempar beneran ke jurang*

 _ **SERIKAT VELE**_ (dibaca: fele) : Sebuah persatuan kerajaan, sama seperti Eschotta. Letak benua nya lebih jauh ketimbang Eschotta, makanya kecil informasi mengenai mereka. Hanya saja seperti yang dijelaskan Halilintar, konon Vele memiliki persatuan Kerajaan yang lebih banyak dan jauh lebih adikuasa ketimbang Signaria. Beberapa kerajaannya juga ada yang bukan merupakan dari suku manusia, yakni Suku Tengkotak.

 _ **SUKU TENGKOTAK**_ : Sudah nonton Boboiboy The Movie? Yak, sudah dapat bayangan berarti ya, tokohnya siapa saja.

 _ **PERSATUAN LOTHIS**_ (dibaca : Lotis) : Sebuah persatuan selain Signaria dan Vele.

 _ **HERDES**_ (dibaca sesuai tulisannya) : Kota pusat peralatan sihir. Sebagian kotanya masuk wilayah Signaria, dan sebagian lagi wilayah Thremor. Dari kota ini menuju Totis membutuhkan waktu dua hari.

 _ **PERANG AMBRACAS**_ (dibaca : ambrakas) : Perang yang terjadi di perbatasan Lohlia dan Vele. Sebenarnya letak Kerajaan Lohlia berbeda daratan dengan Signaria, sehingga untuk kesana harus menggunakan transportasi laut. Di benua Eschotta, Lohlia merupakan Kerajaan yang membatasi Eschotta dengan dunia wilayah timur yaitu Serikat Vele. Mengenai apa yang terjadi di Perang Ambracas, mungkin akan dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **PENYIHIR SUCI DAN LEVELNYA**_ : Untuk menjadi anggota Penyihir Suci, harus setidaknya memiliki kemampuan sihir level 5, dari 10 level yang ada.

 _ **JALUR PARSIA**_ : Semacam Jalan arteri, yakni jalan yang menghubungkan antar kota besar. Mungkin kalau sudah masuk cerita Jalur Parsia, author bakal rajin minum kopi—untuk mikirin adegan pertarungannya. *muka mikir*

 _ **HALITAU**_ : Ialah sepasang manusia yang ngakunya pangeran sejati, tapi gak jelas maunya apa di chapter ini. Bentar-bentar berantem, bentar-bentar mesra, bentar-bentar bego sendiri. *lelah*

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jangan bosan untuk review atau mengikuti cerita fanfic ini. :)

.

.

 _ **Reviews are always welome.  
Let me hear your opinion about the story. **_


	6. Book SIX

_Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy punyanya Monsta itu keren._

 _A/N: Kemarin untuk tuna HaliTau. Hari ini untuk tuna ApiAir. Mungkin._

 _Warnings: Typo and foul words._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"T—Thorn," Taufan menelan ludah, "He—Hey."

Lelaki yang disapa Thorn itu tiba-tiba saja merangkul leher Taufan dengan akrab, kemudian mengacak kepala Taufan dengan gemas dan gembira—seolah menyiratkan lamanya renggang waktu mereka tak berjumpa. Sementara itu, Halilintar mengernyit saat kedua lelaki itu berdampingan.

"Siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan Taufan?"

Taufan semakin berkeringat dingin, seperti yang ia duga, Halilintar cepat atau lambat akan menanyakan hal itu. Taufan membuka mulutnya hendak menjelaskan, namun laki-laki di sampingnya menyambar satu detik lebih cepat.

"Ah, kau pasti Halilintar!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum lugu, dengan mata hijaunya yang cerah, "Perkenalkan, aku Thorn. Hai, Pangeran!"

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya, ketika tahu, seseorang telah mengetahui identitasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

=xXx=

 **ROYAL x GUARDIAN  
BOOK SIX**

" _The Dancer Lady and The Pickpocket Prince_ "

=xXx=

.

.

.

.

.

Api menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dilihatnya sekeliling, lalu cemberut ketika ia tak menemukan satu sosok yang ia cari.

Api memandang ke salah satu papan gedung bertuliskan 'Root Bar', lalu menghampirinya. Berdiri beberapa lama di depan pintu, dan mendengar riuh suara beberapa laki-laki yang tertawa senang dan sesekali diselingin suara pekikan penuh dorongan emosi dari sudut lain. Berpikir bahwa ia mungkin akan menemukan orang yang ia cari di sini, Api masuk melalui pintu depan.

Pintu dibuka, dan Api bisa merasakan suara-suara riuh itu lenyap ditelan udara malam yang masuk bersamanya. Pasangan-pasangan mata menatapnya bersamaan dengan pandangan intimidasi. Api tak peduli dengan tatapan pria-pria kekar itu, ia hanya terus mengangkat kakinya dengan penuh nada bangga ke arah meja bar dimana seorang bartender berkumis tipis berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu," bartender itu menambahkan dengan nada meremehkan, "Nak?"

Api mendengus kasar. Agaknya ia paham kenapa ia dipanggil begitu. Umurnya baru menginjak 16 tahun, dan ia pasti terlihat sangat muda dia antara orang-orang penikmat minuman memabukkan di sana.

"Makan. Siapkan aku makanan," katanya cepat.

Paman bartender itu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia melirik penampilan Api dari bawah hingga atas. Baju putih kotor dengan pangkal lengan yang robek, serta sepatu kulit lembu berkualitas rendah, membuat paman bartender itu tak yakin jika ia akan memperoleh bayaran untuk makanan yang ia siapkan nantinya.

Api mengangkat kepalanya. Seolah mengerti, ia melempar dua koin emas asli ke atas meja. Koin-koin itu menggelinding ke hadapan sang bartender, yang langsung disambut cengiran ramah. "Segera, tuan."

Api mendesah, setelah ruangan sedikit demi sedikit kembali riuh. Keberadaannya di bar itu, kini tak lagi mengundang tanda tanya.

Bartender tadi kembali dengan sepiring nasi goreng serta daging panggang yang mengepul hangat, dan segelas besar susu sapi segar. Api menatap semua makanan itu dengan air liur hampir menetes, aroma makanan yang tak diciumnya sejak pagi menggoda nafsu makannya.

"Se—Selamat makan!" seru Api, lalu memasukkan suapan-suapan porsi besar ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Gayanya makan seperti tidak pernah makan selama berhari-hari, membuat sang bartender bertanya-tanya.

"Anda sedang dalam perjalanan jauh, tuan?" katanya sambil mengelap gelas-gelas besar untuk root beer andalannya. Api melirik manusia di hadapannya ketika ia menyadari panggilan untuknya beralih dari 'nak' menjadi 'tuan'. Ia tertawa pelan, lalu mengangguk.

"Yup, ah, aku sedang mencari saudaraku. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Saudara? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Hmm, wajahnya sedikit mirip denganku, hanya saja… ada aura karismatik yang tinggi darinya," ia mengingat-ingat sosok Gempa.

"Uhm—ada ciri yang lebih spesifik?"

"…Biar kuingat. Hidungnya satu dan lucu seperti aku, matanya dua dan indah seperti aku, kulitnya mulus seperti aku, dan wajahnya tampan seperti diriku—"

"—Itu sih gak spesifik," kata sang bartender cepat sebelum narsisme lawan bicaranya bikin mual. Ia melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kau bilang mirip denganmu, kurasa tidak. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah yang mirip denganmu berkeliaran di dekat sini. Kenapa, tuan? Saudaramu hilang dari rumah?"

Api mengangguk lemas, ia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya sambil curhat. "Dia menghilang dua hari yang lalu, dan aku bermaksud untuk mencarinya hari ini bersama saudaraku yang lain. Namun karena sesuatu hal, saudaraku yang mencarinya bersamaku juga ikut hilang, ditambah aku kelaparan. Kemudian saat aku berjalan mencari di kota ini, aku menemukan bar milikmu. Ya sudah, aku masuk, sekaligus berharap mendapatkan petunjuk soal keberadaan mereka." katanya curhat panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan nada lesu yang dibuat-buat. Menghela nafas sejenak, Api melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan nafsu yang sama hingga makanan tersebut tak tersisa.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari mereka?"

Bartender itu merapihkan kembali gelas-gelas, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu, **Kota Porto** adalah kota yang besar, dan ketika kau kehilangan seseorang di kota ini, kau akan malah semakin sulit mencarinya kembali."

Api menepuk perutnya yang kenyang setelah berhasil menandaskan makanan-makanan terhidang di hadapannya tadi. Ia mengambil tusuk gigi, membersihkan giginya sambil bicara dengan cuek. "Mana aku tahu, aku kan baru tiba di Porto tadi pagi. Aku dan saudaraku berencana untuk pergi ke Herdes, kota perbatasan Signaria dan Thremor, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke Totis."

Api menggigit-gigit tusuk giginya, sementara sang bartender hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kenapa anda tidak melewati jalur hutan saja, tuan? Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk sampai ke Herdes."

Api mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh? Ada jalan pintas ke Herdes?"

Sang bartender mengangguk sekali lagi, "Ada, jalurnya 5 KM sebelum pintu masuk Porto. Tapi… kalau anda sudah berada di sini, anda sudah tak bisa melewati hutan itu lagi karena harus memutari gunung. Malah lebih jauh."

Api mendengus kasar dengan sebal. Dia tidak tahu akan hal itu, jika ia tahu, tentu saja ia akan tiba di Herdes lebih cepat. Api menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan emosi.

"Gaaah—! Tau gitu aku lewat hutan!"

Bartender berkumis tipis itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana anda bisa kehilangan saudara anda di Porto?"

"Ah… itu…"

Api melirik ke atas, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hwee… Air… Aku haus—"

Api mengeluh dengan badan yang sengaja dibungkuk-bungkukkan, supaya laki-laki di sampingnya bersimpati. Tapi tidak bagi Air yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan sambil menggendong ranselnya dengan payah.

"Berisik. Aku juga haus, kak."

"Hey, tak bisakah kita gunakan sihir-mu itu untuk minum—" Api menatap lesu saudara tirinya.

Air mendengus, "Bukankah ibu sering bilang, waktu dulu? Kita tak bisa memakan atau meminum sihir, karena sihir berbahaya untuk pencernaan manusia."

Api merengut. Dia tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan sihir air milik saudara tirinya yang selalu terlihat menyegarkan dan seolah dapat diminum untuk melegakan kering di tenggorokannya.

"Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi juga kita bakal sampai di Porto," ia berhenti sebentar menatap saudara tirinya itu, "Lagian gara-gara siapa, coba? Perbekalan air minum kita untuk 3 hari ke depan, habis hanya dalam 2 detik, hm?"

Api menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah, lidahnya terjulur keluar, ia menatap langit terang di hadapannya. Warna langit yang menyilaukan mata, membuatnya semakin merasa panas dan lelah. "Uhh… Itu kan karena aku haus—lagipula kita kan udah jalan selama enam jam, Air… jadi wajar, kan? Apa kamu gak kasian sama aku… Hiks," katanya dengan tetesan air mata palsu, dan sukses membuat Air melemparkan badannya dan menyikut perut Api tanpa belas kasihan, hingga tubuhnya refleks melengkung nyeri. "—GUUUUHH!"

"Manja," datar Air. Ia menatap tak peduli Pangeran yang sedang berguling kesakitan ke sana kemari. Melihat Api seperti itu, malah membuat Air semakin lelah, dan energi malasnya keluar. Pada akhirnya ia ikut melengserkan badannya di samping sang Pangeran, menarik nafas lelah. "…Aku juga capek, kak."

Api tertawa setelah berhenti berguling, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di perut Air. "Mending istirahat sebentar di sini," ia melirik sekeliling. Sejauh pandangan matanya memandang, hanya padang rumput yang menemani penglihatannya. "Nggak ada rumah satu pun di sini…"

Air ikut mengangkat kepalanya, "Pohon juga cuman ada dua atau tiga," ia kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke tanah. "Namanya juga **Tanah Grass-Lot**. Lebih banyak rumputnya ketimbang pohonnya."

Api memejamkan matanya, "Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan lewat sini juga gak, ya?"

"Harusnya sih lewat, kalau mereka menuju Herdes—" kalimatnya terhenti ketika telinganya yang jeli mendengar suara aliran air. Air mengangkat setengah tubuhnya, lalu menengokkan kepala ke arah barat tubuhnya.

Melihat tingkah Air, Api menaikkan alis kirinya. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Sepertinya ada sungai di sana," Air menunjuk salah satu bukit kecil yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu, "Di sana, dibalik bukit itu."

Api melompat berdiri, lalu menyipitkan mata. "Hng—Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—? Ah, kalau soal air, indra-mu jadi tajam, ya."

Air tak menanggapi, ia yang sedari tadi sudah menahan dahaga karena kekurangan asupan air, segera melesat ke arah yang tadi ditunjuknya. "Kakak tunggu sini! Biar Air yang ambil airnya!"

"Okay!" Api melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum gembira, kemudian berdiri bertolak pinggang. Masih tersenyum ke arah kepergian Air, hingga Air hilang dari sudut matanya.

Dan ia terus berdiri dengan senyum seperti orang idiot, sampai hari kian gelap. Ia berdiri di sana selama tiga jam.

Ketika bulan sudah muncul, Pangeran Api baru sadar.

.

.

.

"SIALAN. GUE LUPA KALO ADA SUNGAI DIA GAMPANG HANYUT—"

.

.

.

Api menggemertakan giginya lalu melesat ke arah tempat Air menghilang dari sudut pandangnya tadi.

Setelah ia menuruni bukit tinggi, Api yang tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena gelap, akhirnya menyalakan sihir api di tangannya. Cahaya api sedikit demi sedikit menerangi jalannya, kini ia bisa lihat, di balik bukit itu benar-benar mengalir sebuah sungai jernih dengan lebar dan kedalaman tak sampai lutut manusia. Api mendekati daerah aliran sungai yang dipenuhi batu-batuan kali tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangan ber-apinya lebih tinggi, lalu menengokkan kepala ke sana kemari dengan gusar saat ia tak melihat sosok _guardian prince_ kesayangannya itu.

"OI~! AIR! KAMU DIMANA~?!" Teriaknya panik, mengarahkan satu-satunya cahaya ke sekeliling. Ia mulai melangkah menyusuri sungai sedikit demi sedikit, hingga suara sepatunya mengetuk sesuatu terdengar. Ia melirik ke bawah, tampak di matanya botol coklat berbahan kaca beling terhampas sinar cahaya bulan menggelinding menjauhi kakinya. Ia mendekati botol itu selangkah dua langkah, kemudian jongkok dan memungutnya. Mata Api mengernyit saat ia melihat botol dari bekal perjalanannya yang tadi dibawa Air kini tergeletak begitu saja. Ia bisa membayangkan pemiliknya sudah hanyut entah kemana.

Hela nafas. Semua ini terjadi karena ia lupa satu kebiasaan jelek sang adik yang sangat ia benci.

.

.

Ya. Adiknya mudah terbawa aliran sungai manapun yang ia lihat.

.

.

Kau tidak percaya? Tapi ini sungguhan.

Sejak kecil Pangeran Air punya keunikan yang mungkin membuat orang terheran-heran. Keunikan ini mulai disadari oleh Lady Artroinne yang ketika itu memandikan anaknya yang berumur tiga tahun di sungai—hingga akhirnya hilang begitu saja, hanyut terbawa aliran sungai. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, aliran sungai itu dangkal, tidak dalam. Namun Air dapat hanyut dengan mudah.

Air tidak bisa berenang, katamu? Bukan, bukan.

Justru Air adalah salah satu dari enam pangeran yang paling mahir soal renang. Makanya, ia ditunjuk menjadi Ksatria Maritim Strata Empat oleh sang Ayah. Hanya saja, ada salah satu kebiasaan buruk Air ketika kulitnya yang putih pucat bersentuhan dengan air sungai. Air sungai yang jernih dan mengalir, sering mampu menghipnotis dirinya untuk sekedar merendam diri di sungai dengan pikiran kosong. Anehnya karena tubuhnya yang ringan bak batu apung, ia akan mengambang seperti baju cucian yang hanyut di sungai. Air akan terus mengikuti aliran sungai dengan tatapannya yang kosong ke hadapan langit, dan hanya hempasan dari air laut di hilir sungai saja yang dapat membuatnya sadarkan diri, jika seseorang tidak menariknya dari sungai.

Api mengumpat kesal, dan bagaimana ia bisa lupa soal kebiasaan adiknya yang satu itu? Bisa jadi karena sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini Api dan Air tak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu di Hutan Signaria tempat kedua saudara angkat dan Lady Artroinne bermain dan belajar bersama. Alasannya sih, karena ia takut Air akan merasa sedih ketika pergi ke tempat itu lagi tanpa kehadiran sang ibu. Sejak itu, Air tak pernah menyentuh air sungai.

Api menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Ia terus menyusuri sungai tanpa menyerah, walaupun ia mulai kekurangan energi karena belum makan sejak pagi, dan menyebabkan sihir api di tangannya mulai melemah.

Namun tepat saat ia ingin menyerah, ia melihat sebuah cahaya-cahaya peradaban tak jauh dari batas khatulistiwa sudut pandangan matanya.

Api menahan nafas, "Porto," lirihnya riang. Melihat aliran sungai itu juga melewati kota, ia bernafas lega. Karena kemungkinan besar akan ada yang memungut adiknya dari aliran sungai dan menyelamatkannya. Yaa, masa' sih, kota sebesar itu tak ada yang berbudi baik mau memungut bocah malang yang hanyut bagai cucian baju?

Api menarik nafas senang, ia segera berlari ke arah gerbang besar Kota Porto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Intinya… dia hanyut," katanya singkat tanpa penjelasan apapun kepada sang bartender. Bapak kumis tipis itu tersenyum kaku.

"Dia hanyut di sungai?"

Api mengangguk. Sang bartender sudah tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, menarik nafas yang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia lelah. Lelah, Pak Kumis sudah lelah.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Api mulai angkat bicara sambil menyesap susu hangatnya, "Apa di sekitar sini ada penginapan?"

"Oh," Bartender itu sumringah, "Sekitar lima rumah dari sini kau akan menemukan penginapan," ia melirik kiri dan kanan, lalu berbisik pada Api dengan tatapan jenaka, "Di sana juga ada gadis-gadis cantiknya, lho."

Api memiringkan kepalanya tak paham dengan wajah Pak Kumis yang menatapnya dengan cengiran mesum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya, bagaimana Api bisa berakhir di ruang bawah tanah sebuah penginapan. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang berteriak atau bersiul antusias ke arah panggung—atau tepatnya ke arah gadis-gadis cantik yang sedang melenggokkan pinggulnya dengan pakaian-pakaian minim. Api tak mengerti, kenapa gadis-gadis itu harus melenggakkan pinggulnya di depan para pria dengan pakaian minim? Apa mereka tidak merasa malu? Dan yang lebih penting… apa mereka tak merasa kedinginan?

Api saja menggigil. Malam-malam begini dengan pakaiannya yang tipis ia harus berada di bawah tanah dan menyaksikan pertunjukkan tak penting gadis-gadis itu. Jika bukan karena pemilik penginapan yang menawarkan daging iga panggang gratis di restauran bawah tanah miliknya itu, ia tentu takkan membuang waktu untuk datang kemari. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan saudaranya yang hilang, dia harus memastikan dirinya tidur tak terlalu larut, supaya bisa melanjutkan pencarian saudaranya yang hilang.

Bukan. Bukan saudara yang hanyut. Saudara yang diujung benua Eschotta sana. Ngapain repot-repot cari yang hanyut?

Yang hanyut, mungkin sekarang juga sedang berada di suatu penginapan di kota ini. Atau mungkin di rumah orang. Api tak harus repot memikirkan Air, mengingat dia adalah seorang _Guardian Prince_ , dan menurut instingnya sang doi sekarang tak berada jauh. Jika ia berjodoh dengan Air, mungkin mereka akan bertemu di ujung kota Porto—atau bahkan di Herdes sehari atau dua hari lagi.

Api menyesap teh hangatnya yang masih ia sesali karena bukan beer. Jika umurnya sudah cukup, mungkin ia bisa minum beer sepuasnya malam ini hanya untuk melupakan kedua saudaranya yang seenaknya saja menghilang itu.

Api menatap gadis-gadis penari itu yang kini turun panggung untuk menghampiri para pria dan mengajaknya berdansa bersama. Tak terkecuali dirinya yang dihampiri salah satu wanita berambut hitam lembut panjang. Kepalanya dihiasi pernak-pernik ala timur tengah, dengan setengah wajahnya ditutup kain tembus pandang. Gadis itu mengerling nakal pada pria dihadapannya, lalu mulai menarik tangan Api.

Tatapan cantik mata gadis itu, entah kenapa membuat Api terpana. Api yang tadinya tak tertarik dengan para wanita itu, kini akhirnya ikut bangkit berdiri dan balas tersenyum nakal. Gadis itu menaruh kedua tangan Api di pinggangnya, sementara ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang putih mulus di leher Api. Mereka berdua menari bersama mengikuti ketukan kendang.

Api memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sayu nan mabuk dengan goyangan teman kencan dansanya itu. Gadis itu melenggokkan badannya di hadapan tubuh Api berulang kali dengan eksotis. Api menjilat bibirnya sendiri, masih tersenyum terbuai.

Gadis itu terus menari, sekaligus menyeret kerah pasangannya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, menuju toilet. Ia membawa dirinya sendiri untuk terperangkap di dinding toilet, membiarkan pria tampan di hadapannya memojokkan dirinya melawan tembok. Api menyeringai puas saat tahu wanita di hadapannya membawanya ke toilet—seolah menawarkan diri untuk Api.

Api menatap sayu lawannya. Bagai terhipnotis, sang Pangeran mulai merendahkan kepalanya. Mereka saling tatap, tanpa kedip di antara dua pandangnya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis setelah Api membuka kain penutup wajahnya.

Lawannya sudah memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepala, tanpa sadar ia mengusap leher belakang sang Pangeran—memanjakannya. Api menyeringai tajam, menatap mesra bibir lawannya.

Api terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah bibir orang itu, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba belok ke telinga sang "gadis".

.

.

.

.

"…Aku gak tau kalau sekarang hobimu adalah jadi _cross-dresser_ ," Api menatapnya datar. "Air."

.

.

.

.

Air membuka matanya lalu nyengir, ia melepas wig panjang yang jadi penutup kepalanya itu. "Tau, toh? Kupikir penyamaranku _perfect_."

"…Kamu sengaja ingin menggodaku, atau gimana—"

Air menggeleng cepat, wajahnya merah, "MANA ADA! Aku kan bawa kamu ke sini supaya kita bisa ngobrol bebas!" ia mendorong tubuh Api untuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Api menyingkir, lalu menatap saudara laki-lakinya yang kini tengah memakai pakaian wanita itu dari belakang.

"Ngobrol bebas?" Api mengerjapkan matanya. "Jangan bilang kau sedang menyamar?"

Air menganggukkan kepalanya.

"…Tapi kenapa harus nyamar jadi cewek—cewek dancer di klub malam lagi—Kau harus tau, aku hampir tergoda dengan goyangan pinggulmu, dan aku hampir khilaf kalau saja aku tak membuka kain penutup wajahmu, tadi." Api menatap datar saudara tirinya. Wajah Air membumbung merah.

"GAAAHH! ITU TADI CUMAN AKTING, OKAY!"

"Akting apa? Bahkan saat kau memejamkan mata dan mengelus leherku?" Api menyeringai.

"Itu karena masih ada orang di belakang kita, tadi!" Air berkilah. Api hanya manggut-manggut berusaha percaya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"I—itu… Ketika aku sadarkan diri, aku sudah berada di dalam kereta kuda dengan tanganku terikat rantai. Saat kulihat sekeliling, ternyata aku ada di dalam kereta perbudakan wanita."

"Maksudmu… orang yang menemukanmu ketika hanyut itu penjual budak?" Wajah sumringah Api berubah gelap setelah mendengar kata 'perbudakan'. Ia tak sangka di bawah bendera kebangsaan Signaria, masih ada yang berani memperjualbelikan budak. Air menyadari kilat mata Api yang berubah marah, lalu segera menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, kak. Tapi… ada informasi penting yang bisa dapatkan dari penjual budak ini, jadi kau jangan bertindak gegabah untuk meringkusnya seenak jidatmu."

"Masa' aku harus membiarkan orang yang mengikatmu berkeliaran bebas? Dan aku gak akan biarkan pemilik penginapan ini keluar hidup-hidup di siang bolong lagi jika aku tau mereka telah membelimu, dan memaksamu untuk mengenakan pakaian itu."

Air melirik pakaian ala wanita timur tengah yang sedang dikenakannya, lalu mengerling kepada sang kakak setelah ia mengenakan kembali wig rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Tapi aku manis, kan?" Air berpose ala _girlband_.

"…" Api menatap datar sang adik tiri, dan sukses membuat Air merasa bodoh sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

Air mendengus, "Sialan. Seenggaknya katakanlah sesuatu—"

"Iya, iya, manis kok," Api mendengus menyerah pada akhirnya, melambaikan tangannya cepat bagai angin lalu. Air membalas tatapan lelah kakaknya dengan cengiran usil, sebelum akhirnya berdehem untuk melanjutkan topik utama mereka.

"Mengenai penjual budak dan pemilik restauran itu… Kak, aku rasa mereka ada hubungannya dengan Kak Gempa."

Api memiringkan kepalanya kaget, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan penjual budak itu di kereta," Air mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sore.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Air membuka matanya, ia dapat rasakan goncangan yang hebat di tubuhnya hingga mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya yang hilang.

"Huh? Aku hanyut di sungai lagi, ya—" Air mencoba meraih kepalanya yang pening akibat goncangan itu, namun terkejut cepat ketika ia merasa tangannya terlilit sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Air menengokkan kepala, dan mendapati kedua tangannya dirantai serta digembok. Ia menyipitkan mata saat ia dapat merasakan bahwa rantai tersebut juga tersambung dengan tangan selain miliknya.

Air mendangah, matanya melebar melihat sekeliling banyak wanita-wanita kurus yang juga tak sadarkan diri dan bernasib sama dengannya.

Air mengernyit. Kenapa ia harus di tengah-tengah wanita ini?

Air berlutut, pandangannya mencoba meraih jendela kecil di salah satu dinding. Ia melihat pohon-pohon dan pematang bergerak cepat melewati matanya. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara erangan kuda beberapa kali, dan suara orang mengobrol di dinding berlawanan yang sedang ia pelototi.

Air menengokkan kepalanya, ia melihat siluet dua orang sedang berbicara dari balik jendela yang tertutup kain putih tipis.

" _Kita beruntung menemukan satu orang lagi di sungai. Lumayan,"_ salah satu siluet itu bersuara.

" _Tapi aku belum memastikan jenis kelaminnya, aku terlalu terburu-buru mengikat dan memasukkannya ke kereta tadi. Aku takut ada yang melihat kita dengan budak-budak itu dan melaporkan kita ke Kerajaan."_

" _Tenanglah, kita bisa memastikan jenis kelaminnya nanti setelah kita sampai ke Porto."_

Air mengernyit mendengar nama kota yang sedang ditujunya itu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum senang karena tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menghancurkan kereta dan sang pengendara hingga habis. Air bisa duduk tenang dan berpura-pura jadi budak yang baik supaya dapat tumpangan gratis hingga Porto, setelah sampai sana, ia baru bisa menghajar orang-orang yang telah mengikatnya seperti anjing itu dengan sihir es-nya.

Beberapa lama Air berdiam diri di antara budak-budak itu, sampai akhirnya kereta berhenti, dan ia bisa rasakan lonjakan sang kusir turun dari kereta. Air bisa mendengar suara orang riuh ramai dari luar kereta, dari situ ia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di Porto. Ketika ia bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan sihir supaya bisa mendobrak pintu, sebuah suara terdengar lagi dari arah luar.

" _Ini pekerja-pekerja yang kaujanjikan?"_

Air menekan kembali sihirnya.

" _Ya, sudah semua. Ditambah satu, kami temukan di sungai. Anggap aja bonus, lah."_

 _Sialan… gue dianggap bonus—_ protes Air kesal dalam hati.

" _Hm. Okay. Sampaikan salamku untuk Tuan Borara kalau aku sangat suka berbisnis dengannya,"_ mereka hening sebentar, sebelum suara yang sama kembali melanjutkan dengan suara kecil, _"Dan katakan padanya, selamat karena sudah berhasil membawa Pangeran Kedua."_

Air mendelik.

" _Ah, jadi kau tau soal rencana itu, ya?"_

" _Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar kabarnya dari seorang pedagang kain di ujung jalan, bahwa ia melihat beberapa orang suku tengkotak melintas, dan sedang melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Herdes. Jika mereka sudah kembali menuju Herdes dan berencana ke Delianna, itu artinya mereka berhasil, kan?"_

" _Ah, aku belum dapat kabar soal itu. Bos Borara belum katakan apa-apa pada kami. Jadi… aku tak bisa katakan apakah berhasil atau tidak."_

" _Begitu? Yah, jika benar, sampaikan saja kata selamat dariku."_

Setelah itu, Air bisa mendengar suara pintu kereta dibuka. Kini perasaan ragu menghalangi gerakan sihir Air. Ia yang tadinya yakin akan menghajar orang-orang itu, kini menjadi ragu, apakah jika setelah orang-orang itu ia hajar, ia akan dapatkan informasi yang berguna mengenai kakaknya? Air tak ingin mengambil resiko. Selain itu, ia tak ingin mengundang keributan sebelum ia dapatkan informasi lebih banyak mengenai siapa "Borara" ini.

Air memutuskan untuk pura-pura tertidur. Terima kasih pada tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak terlalu berotot seperti Api, ia akhirnya dianggap perempuan dan disuruh mengenakan pakaian perempuan seperti yang lain. Awalnya ia merasa terhina dan tak terima, tapi demi informasi, ia tetap melanjutkan aktingnya.

Hingga ia bertemu kembali dengan Api.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Api menatap Air dengan tatapan iri.

"Kamu naik kereta, sementara aku jalan kaki menyusuri sungai mencarimu untuk sampai Porto? Dunia ini adil sekali," katanya sarkas. Air tertawa.

"Balasan buat yang menghabiskan perbekalan air kita."

Api mendengus, "Lalu, sampai kapan kau mau bekerja di sini jadi budak? Kau tahu kita tak punya banyak waktu. Mungkin kita bisa dapatkan info soal siapa yang menculik Kak Gempa. Tapi jika kita terlalu lama di sini, kita gak akan bisa menyusul Kak Gempa, dan gak bisa ketemu yang lain di Totis."

"Aku tahu," tampik Air cepat, "Aku berencana kabur besok, berhubung aku juga sudah bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu hari ini, kau takkan kabur besok? Dan terjebak di sini selamanya?"

Air tertawa lagi. "Enggak, lah. Aku tetap akan kabur besok. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menemuiku di ujung Kota Porto atau mungkin di Herdes."

Mimik wajah Api yang tadinya merengut, kini sedikit senang ketika tahu mereka memiliki pola pikir yang sama. Api kini merasa benar, bahwa ia memang seharusnya tak khawatir soal adiknya yang hobinya hanyut ini.

"Jadi, sampai sejauh ini, info apa saja yang sudah kaudapat?" Api mulai dengan topik baru.

Ketika Air hendak membuka bibirnya untuk bicara, suara pintu toilet terbuka, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, kamu! Kenapa malah di sini! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Api menatap seorang laki-laki paruh baya, mengenakan topi fedora dengan cerutu tebal di bibirnya. Menatap penuh amarah ke arah Air. Air memasang wajah pura-pura takut.

"Ma—Maafkan aku, tuan—" katanya dengan suara kecil melengking ala perempuan. Api nyaris tertawa mendengar itu, jika saja ia tak keburu merasa sakit di perutnya akibat sikutan maut sang adik.

"Kembali bekerja!" pria itu menghardik tak suka, saat Air mengangguk dan hendak melangkah melewati si tua bangka itu, Api menahan pergelangan tangan Air.

"Tunggu," ia menatap pria itu, "Kau pengelola panggung di restorasi penginapan ini, kan?"

Pria itu mengernyit, menatap heran Api. "Ya? Apa maumu?"

Api tersenyum, memeluk pinggang Air dan meliriknya dengan tatapan mesum yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan gadis ini, malam ini. Berapa biayanya untuk satu malam?"

"WHA—?!" shock Air menatap Api. Ingin rasanya Air menghajar muka Api sekarang juga—meski ia tahu, wajah mesum itu hanya tipuan Api—tapi tetap saja melihatnya yang biasa polos dan penuh cengiran ceria menjadi seperti ini, rasanya menjengkelkan bagi Air.

"Apa? Dia gak dijual, tuan, aku takkan membiarkanmu merusak pegawaiku—"

Api melemparkan sebuah kantong kecil ke arah si tua. Orang tua itu membuka isinya dan melihat beberapa belasan koin emas asli berhamburan ke dalam genggamannya. Seketika saja tatapannya berubah baik. Ia tersenyum ke arah Api.

"Ah, tapi jika itu maumu, silahkan, tuan. Bawa saja dia ke kamarmu, terserah mau tuan apakan dia."

Air menatap datar sang pengelola, sebelum akhirnya Api merangkul pundaknya dan setengah menyeretnya keluar dari toilet. Air hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju lantai tiga, kamar Api. Hingga Api membuka pintu kamar, dan menutup pintunya kembali, suara hantaman terdengar cukup keras dari dalam kamar Api.

.

.

 _ **BUUUGH!**_

"MATI KAU, KAKAK KAMPRET."

.

.

"—GUUUHHHH!"

Api terkapar seketika. "APA SALAHKU, OI!" ia protes sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena bogem mentah dari _Guardian Prince_ -nya sendiri. "Aku kan cuma mempermudahmu supaya kamu gak perlu lagi susah-susah kabur dari mereka besok!"

"Tanpa bantuanmu pun aku masih bisa kabur besok! Lagian cara macam apa itu?! Kenapa aku jadi semacam wanita jalang sekarang?!" protes Air kalut.

"…" Api terdiam sejenak, ia melanjutkan dengan suara bervolume rendah, "Dengar, ada tiga hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Pertama, kau bukan wanita. Kedua, kau tidak jalang. Ketiga," Api menatap Air langsung di mata. "Aku tak suka melihatnya menghardikmu seperti itu."

Air tertegun sejenak, lalu berpaling dengan wajah bersalah, "Maaf, kak," ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tapi… gak ada pilihan lain. Aku juga gak ingin menciptakan keributan. Aku gak pengen mereka tahu siapa kita."

"Aku tahu," Api mendesah, lalu melepas topinya. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu menghampiri Air. Ia menaruh topinya di atas kepala Air, dan tersenyum di hadapan wajahnya, "Tapi kau itu penjagaku. Punyaku. Kamu gak boleh melayani orang lain selain aku. Paham?"

Air menatap sayu sang kakak, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Paham."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bulan dan bintang berselaras terang malam ini. Tiga orang melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati melintasi jalan utama Kota Herdes. Meski sudah malam, pusat perbelanjaan sepanjang jalan utama itu masih ramai dan gegap gempita dengan kemeriahan orang-orang yang berkumpul di toko sihir kesukaannya, atau sekedar bermain dengan teman-temannya di malam minggu. Halilintar berjalan santai, dengan tangan yang tetap siaga di kantong laras _revolver_ -nya, ia tetap waspada melihat sekeliling.

Atau mungkin, ia lebih waspada dengan makhluk tengik yang ada dihadapannya dan kini tengah heboh bercerita jenaka dengan Taufan.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan wanita-wanita itu demi melihat Pangeran Siegyart? Mereka memanjat pagar kerajaan! Gila betul, mereka rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hati pangeran sombong itu, ah aku tak tahu lagi, Taufan, itu menye—"

"Oi," Halilintar memutus cerita panjang Thorn. "Berhenti membual. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Thorn dan Taufan melirik ke belakang, menatap si perusak suasana.

Thorn hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ah, soal apa?"

Halilintar memutar bola matanya ketus, "Tentang kau siapa."

Thorn kembali berjalan ke depan, ia saling pandang misterius dengan Taufan. Taufan sedikit berkeringat dingin, karena beberapa saat yang lalu pertanyaan itu dapat dengan mudah mereka hindari. Tapi tentu saja seharusnya Taufan sadar, kalau pangeran pengampunya tak mudah ditipu.

"Dia… err…" Taufan menggaruk pipinya, "Bagaimana mengatakannya…"

Halilintar memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Taufan dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan. Sementara itu pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Thorn, hanya mengulum senyum menatap Taufan.

"Singkatnya," Thorn ambil alih, setelah Taufan lama berdiam diri dalam kebingungan. "Aku dulu _partner in crime_ dia," katanya sambil menunjuk Taufan dengan jempol ke belakang.

Halilintar mendelik singkat, "Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Taufan memberanikan diri buka mulut. "Uhm, kau ingat? 4 tahun yang lalu, saat kita berumur 14 tahun, Raja menyuruhku mengikuti ujian pendidikan kenaikan strata? Dari strata tiga menuju strata empat?"

Halilintar melirikkan matanya sejenak mengingat-ingat, "Ah, ujian strata 1 tahun itu, ya—aku tak tahu Papa menyuruhmu kemana, yang jelas tahu-tahu kau sudah hilang waktu itu."

"Yaa, Ujian kenaikan strata Ksatria. Ujiannya waktu itu adalah bertahan hidup tanpa perbekalan dan tanpa uang sepeser pun, mencari benda-benda langka. Kemudian… saat aku hampir mati kelaparan di hutan, aku bertemu dengan Thorn. Dia yang menyelamatkanku. Lalu… karena aku butuh uang untuk membiayai perjalananku waktu itu, aku ikut terlibat sesuatu di sini bersama Thorn."

"Terlibat sesuatu?"

Thorn tersenyum malu, "Kurang lebih… seperti ini," ia melambaikan sebuah dompet di depan wajahnya. Halilintar terkejut, ia kontan meraba kantung celananya, saat dirasa kantung celananya kosong, ia segera menggeram emosi, mengeluarkan pistol cepat dan mengarahkannya ke dahi Thorn.

"Kembalikan dompetku."

Thorn tak menghiraukan lubang laras yang mengarah pada dahinya dan terus tertawa. Sementara Halilintar mencoba merebut sang dompet, Thorn dengan tanggap melempar dompet itu ke arah Taufan—namun sayangnya Taufan malah melemparkannya kembali ke arah Halilintar dengan percuma. Halilintar menangkap, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke kantong dengan seringai sombong di wajahnya.

"Che, kau membosankan, Taufan," ia merangkul Taufan, "Ayolah, kita kerja sama lagi? Kembali seperti empat tahun yang lalu mengerjai orang-orang kaya itu?"

"Ogah," Taufan membanting tangan Thorn, menjauh dari pundaknya. "Waktu itu kulakukan untuk bertahan hidup sekaligus membiayai perjalananku dalam menyelesaikan misi ujian pendidikan. Jangan harap aku melakukannya lagi."

Halilintar melipat tangannya, "Jadi… singkatnya… kau seorang pencopet? Dan…" Halilintar menatap Taufan dengan pandangan berbeda, "Kau pernah jadi pencopet juga?"

Taufan panik, "Waktu itu aku tak punya pilihan lain, oke? Lagian aku hanya melakukannya satu kali!"

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya.

"Sungguh!"

Thorn tertawa, lalu menepuk pundak Halilintar, "Itu benar, dia hanya melakukannya satu kali, itupun karena aku menipunya. Aku bilang kalau dompetku diambil orang, dan aku ingin ia mengambilkan dompet itu kembali ke tanganku," Thorn tertawa kecil, "Dia tak tahu kalau dompet itu bukan punyaku. Aku hanya menipunya saja," Thorn menyeringai usil ke arah Taufan yang disambut wajah sebal.

"Jika aku tak ingat kau mengeyelamatkan hidupku sebelumnya, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu karena berani menipuku, waktu itu."

Thorn tertawa sekali lagi, kembali melangkahkan kakinya, disusul kedua orang di belakangnya.

"Jadi… apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Thorn?" Taufan menatapnya.

Tatapan Thorn sejenak berubah, ia menatap jalanan dengan hampa, "Sama seperti kalian. Aku juga sedang mencari seseorang. Kudengar orang itu ada di Totis. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Taufan tersenyum, "Wah! Kebetulan! Kami juga sedang menuju ke Totis! Benar, kan Hali?"

Halilintar tak menjawab, hanya mendengus.

"…?" Taufan memiringkan kepalanya heran sejenak, lalu kembali ke wajah Thorn. "Ah, bagaimana kalau melanjutkan perjalanan bersama ke Totis?"

Halilintar menatap Taufan dengan shock, Thorn melirik reaksi Halilintar, lalu tertawa. "Hahaha, aku tak yakin itu ide yang bagus. Lagian, aku tak ingin membuat perjalanan kalian yang nyaman, berubah jadi perjalanan yang berbahaya."

Mendengar kata 'berbahaya', Halilintar maju satu langkah. "Apa maksudmu berbahaya?"

" _Well_ , kau tahu, aku sudah berhenti mencopet dan hal-hal kriminalitas lainnya semenjak adikku sakit, setahun yang lalu. Tapi… penjahat-penjahat mafia Signaria seperti _**Banckard**_ dan _**Gunman**_ masih saja mengejarku sampai hari ini. Aku takut perjalanan kalian tidak aman dan tenang kalau aku ikut dengan kalian."

Halilintar sedikit terperangah, "Itu… kelompok mafia besar. Aku terkejut kau masih hidup hingga hari ini," Halilintar melirihkan pujian dengan caranya.

Thorn terkekeh malu, menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Yah, kurasa aku hanya beruntung," Thorn menatap ke depan saat mereka sampai di pertigaan jalan. "Ah, di sebelah sana ada penginapan, beberapa gedung saja dari sini," tunjuknya ke salah satu jalan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Taufan.

"Uhm, Aku mau belanja beberapa perbekalan dulu, nanti aku menyusul," Thorn melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari ke arah berlawanan, menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang, lalu mengernyit bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

"Itu dia. Bocah tengik yang berani kabur dari kita. Kita cegat dia sekarang, pak!"

"Tidak. Tunggu. Jangan sekarang. Jika benar ia sedang mencari adiknya di Totis, seharusnya ia akan melewati Jalur Parsia. Kita cegat saja di sana."

"Ah betul juga Pak!"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, menghilang di balik kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoooo~ Seperti biasa saya lama sekali apdetnya—padahal nganggur—orz. Kalau ada yang tanya apa kabar dengan fanfic "My Brother and I", sementara ini ide lagi bertebaran di "Royal x Guardian", jadi… belom ada ide untuk fanfic My Brother and I. Btw saya open rujukan ide, bagi kalian yang mau ngasih ide baik itu untuk fanfic "My Brother and I" atau "Royal x Guardian" monggo, saya tunggu di review. Dan karena chapter ini gak banyak istilah yang bisa saya ulas, saya gak adakan Trivia. Hohoho~

 _Sore jya, arigatou gozaimasu_! Sampai berjumpa!


	7. Book SEVEN

Malam itu ribuan penjar api berkobar. Entah sudah berapa gulungan asap hitam yang membumbung di udara, yang jelas suara jeritan-jeritan memekakkan telinga mulai melengkingkan nestapa. Belum ditambah suara ratusan kuda yang menghentakkan bumi, mengambrukkan pohon dan rumah-rumah pribumi. Satu di antara rumah yang ambruk itu, menangis seorang anak kecil dengan kacamatanya yang pecah. Air matanya meleber keluar bersamaan darah akibat serpihan kaca-kaca yang menancap di sekitar pelipisnya. Ia menangis, meraup memanggil seseorang.

"A—ABAAAANG—"

Suara pecut kuda terdengar dari kejauhan. Lima langkah sebelum dekat, si kecil sempat mendangah untuk melihat, tapi sebuah tangan keburu menyambar pinggangnya.

Anak kecil berambut ungu itu mengerjapkan matanya, ia heran melihatnya kini berada di atas leher kuda, dipeluk erat dengan tangan baja. Si kecil mendangah, berusaha mengira-ngira siapa yang memungutnya di tengah kekacauan itu.

Raja Signaria muda membuka topeng bajanya, wajahnya yang berpeluh dan mengepulkan nafas hangat, berusaha tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Tenang, nak. Kau aman sekarang."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Abaross!" Seorang pria dewasa berbaju zirah, terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir di tengah ruang base-camp.

"Oh, Hustle, Hustle Bee. Aku tak punya pilihan lain," Abaross tertawa ringan sambil memangku bocah yang malam lalu ia pungut. "Aku melihatnya menangis sendirian di tengah desa yang kita datangi itu. Dan ia penuh luka."

Hustle kelihatan tak senang, ia meringis penuh amarah. "Kau tahu yang kita datangi itu desa APA, kan?" Nadanya terdengar tertekan, "Yah, meski kita memang datang sebagai Blok Kuasa Netral dan untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman pada perang ini, tapi bukan berarti kita harus bertindak pahlawan dan memungut orang seenaknya saja!"

Abaross masih tersenyum dengan caranya. Ia kini menatap si kecil di pangkuannya—meski yang ditatap hanya tidur pulas dengan polosnya, seolah tak tahu bahwa wajah dan mata kirinya kini penuh perban akibat luka serius.

"Justru karena aku tahu ia datang dari desa _itu_ makanya aku ingin membesarkannya sebagai anak."

"KAU GILA!" Hustle menggemertakkan giginya tak sabar. "Dia anak dari Keluaga **Dao Shi**! Dia penganut sihir hitam! Sihir yang menyebabkan perang ini pecah!" nadanya terdengar memperingatkan tapi terlalu menyentak dan terkesan memaksa. Meski begitu, Abaross tetap tersenyum.

"Dao Shi bukan keluarga yang jahat. Mereka penganut sihir hitam, tapi bukan mereka penyebab Perang Ambracas ini meletus, ingat itu, Hustle."

Hustle seketika terdiam. Wajah tak setuju seketika turun menjadi wajah bingung. Abaross melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu, dalang dari seluruh runtutan masalah ini bukan mereka. Kerajaan Thremor telah salah pandang soal masalah ini—" Abaross terdiam sejenak, tatapannya hambar sekejap, "—begitu juga dengan selirku, Hannah—dan istrimu, Artroinne."

"Maksudmu… ada orang dari Persatuan Eschotta yang ingin memecah dunia sihir hitam dan putih?"

Abaross menelan ludah, ia memijat keningnya dengan tatapan seolah enggan menjawab. "Aku tak bisa berkata dengan pasti, tapi… di antara orang-orang keturunan _**Soldia**_ seperti kami ini masih banyak yang memiliki masalah kesenjangan sosial dengan mereka yang memiliki kekuatan sihir, Hustle. Tak sedikit dari kaum Soldia kami sendiri yang ingin memboykot istana-istana yang memiliki kebijakan soal sihir seperti tujuh negara besar Eschotta, termasuk Kerajaan Signaria dan Thremor."

Hustle ambruk ke kursinya, helaan nafasnya terdengar tak setuju lagi.

"Tapi kalian keturunan Soldia! Kalian adalah orang-orang yang _memang_ tak perlu belajar sihir! Kekuatan kalian tak berasal dari Mana, kekuatan kalian berasal dari kinetis tubuh. Jika kalian para Soldia belajar sihir, ada efek kerusakan pada otot dan stimulus di tubuh kalian!" sejenak ia melirik ke pintu, mengira-ngira semoga istrinya yang kini sedang terlelap tidur dan tak mendengar suaranya.

Hustle kembali melanjutkan, "Anda harus paham, Yang Mulia. Inilah alasan sebenarnya para pangeran keturunan kerajaan tak boleh mempelajari sihir, bukan?"

Abaross menganggukkan kepala dengan sabar. "Kau benar. Meski kau bukan keturunan Soldia, tapi tidak ada yang lebih benar dari ucapanmu."

Abaross hela nafas panjang. Perdebatan panjang ia dan Guardian miliknya itu memang tak bisa dipungkiri, meski demikian, Abaross masih gagal menyangkal buah pikir akibat firasat jelek yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Tapi…" Sang Raja merenung, "Entah kenapa meski sihir putih menang pada Perang Ambracas ini, aku punya firasat buruk—"

Suara seseorang membuka pintu base camp terdengar lantang dan terkesan kurang ajar. Abaross mendelik ke arah pintu, dilihatnya seorang pengawal dengan wajah penuh keringat dan pucat menatapnya gemetar.

"Y—Yang mulia! M—Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba—"

"Ada apa?" Abaross berdiri lalu mendudukkan bocah kecil berambut ungu itu ke kursi yang ia tempati tadi.

"I—Ini… s—soal Lady Hannah—"

Abaross mendelik—meski sang prajurit belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi barangkali ia sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan disampaikannya melalui ekspresi panik sang prajurit. Tanpa aba-aba—bersama Hustle—mereka berhambur keluar base camp, lalu melompat ke atas pelana kuda.

"Y—Yang Mulia—T—tunggu! I—Ini berbahaya—"

"Bodoh! Tunggu apalagi kau! Cepat tunjukkan aku jalan ke tempat Hannah!"

"Ba—Baik!"

.

.

.

Sang Raja mendangah, bibirnya ternganga tak percaya. Iris matanya bergetar ketika siluet tubuh manusia terpaku di atas pohon setinggi 3 meter dari tanah, membayang pada sorot matanya. Tubuh itu kaku, demikian juga amis dari darah yang mengalir dari perut, tangan, dan kakinya yang dipaku sadis layaknya binatang.

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang nyata.

Hannah kini menjadi seonggok mayat yang terpasung di Pohon Cendana tanpa makna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya di tengah malam. Kerut wajahnya penuh keringat, dan rambutnya basah. Nafas sang pemimpin 124 Kerajaan itu sangat tidak nyaman dan seperti tercekik angannya sendiri. Diliriknya sang istri, yang kini kelihatan resah dan panik menatapnya.

"K—Kau… tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Mata bening kekuningan Elianne bergetar, tercetak jelas mimik khawatir di sana.

"Maaf, Elianne. Aku membangunkanmu. Aku…" Abaross menopang dahinya dengan gemetar, "…Aku hanya teringat dengan kejadian 11 tahun lalu…"

Elianne menatap takut, "Maksudmu… Perang Ambracas? Kematian Hannah?" suaranya bergetar, ia mengelus lengan suaminya—berusaha menenangkannya.

Abaross tersenyum seolah menujukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sekaligus membenarkan. "Entah kenapa aku ingat itu tiba-tiba," ia tertawa hambar kemudian, "Mungkin ini karma karena aku telah membohongi para pangeran soal tiga kandidat absolut pewaris tahta itu. HAHAHAHA!"

Rambut Elianne mencuat komikal. Ia tahu kebiasaan suaminya yang tampan—meski seram—itu jika sedang merasa takut atau gugup. Pasti selalu membual atau melontarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol yang garing—dan tentu saja _receh_.

"Sayang, kita berdua tahu kalau kau tak sepenuhnya bohong soal tiga kandidat absolut itu, kan? Walaupun peraturan Kerajaan selalu menjatuhkan pewaris tahta absolut pada anak pertama—kau sendiri sering khawatir apakah Halilin mampu memimpin Signaria dengan benar suatu saat nanti."

Abaross tak membantah pernyataan istrinya. "Kau benar. Meski Halilintar orang yang cerdas dan ahli strategi, tapi dia tak punya keahlian diplomasi sama sekali. Jangankan itu, bicara pada wanita saja gugup. Meski Taufan sering membantunya, tapi aku tak yakin Taufan bisa diskusi dan diplomasi. Berbeda sekali dengan Fang yang jago diplomasi dan manipulasi suasana percakapan. Fang tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan hati orang—jika itu ia rasa ada untungnya untuk Kerajaan. Nah, sama seperti Gempa, dia orang yang cakap, berpengetahuan luas, dan tahu bagaimana bercengkrama dengan semua lapisan masyarakat. Tapi… Sayangnya, Fang orang yang terlalu egois serta hanya ramah pada kita dan Gempa. Selain itu, Gempa sendiri masih enggan menjadi Raja."

Elianne mengangguk setuju, terutama di kalimat akhir Abaross. "Alasan Gempa enggan menjadi Raja memang benar-benar kompleks, Yang Mulia. Tapi… aku rasa karena fisiknya lemah?"

Raja menatap istrinya dengan tatapan heran. "Oh, Ellianne. Sampai kapan kau akan menganggap fisiknya lemah—hanya karena dia berbeda dari yang lain?"

Elianne terdiam, ia tak menatap suaminya balik. "Apa menurutmu dia enggan jadi Raja karena kejadian _itu_?"

Raja mengernyit, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak yakin."

Elianne terdiam lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Sampai ia tiba-tiba mengembungkan pipinya marah dan melipat kedua tangannya karena sebal.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa kau berhutang maaf karena membuat Api menjadi kandidat, kau tahu. Dia masih 16 tahun! Dia terlalu kecil dibanding kakak-kakaknya."

"Hmm. Dia memang masih kekanak-kanakkan, tapi… Aku rasa dia bisa jadi Raja yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Selama dia mau memperbaiki sifat emosionalnya—" Abaross hening sejenak, "Tapi mau bagaimanapun, sebenarnya jika ia menjadi Raja, itu akan jadi keputusan paling beresiko, karena dia mempelajari sihir."

Sang Ratu merenung, ia menatap suaminya. "Kau benar. Tapi… sudahlah. Tak perlu kaupikirkan. Mari kita tunggu perkembangan mereka sebentar lagi. Ayo tidur."

Abaross mengangguk, ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, disusul sang istri. Mereka kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

=xXx=

 **ROYAL x GUARDIAN  
BOOK SE7EN**

" _Parsia Lane and The Man in Cassock_ "

=xXx=

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu dia. Bocah tengik yang berani kabur dari kita. Kita cegat dia sekarang, pak!"

"Tidak. Tunggu. Jangan sekarang. Jika benar ia sedang mencari adiknya di Totis, seharusnya ia akan melewati Jalur Parsia. Kita cegat saja di sana."

"Ah betul juga Pak!"

.

.

.

"Hng?" Halilintar melirik ke arah salah satu gang tanpa cahaya di sudut jalan. Ada perasaan ganjil ketika ia memandangi mulut lorong gang itu. Ia menyipitkan mata berusaha fokus dengan sesuatu yang ada dibalik kegelapan itu, namun tarikan Taufan di lengan bajunya, membawa Halilintar kembali berpaling, menatap Taufan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Halilintar mengernyit sebentar, kemudian mencengkram lengan Taufan. Menyeret sang Pangeran Penjaga pergi dari jalan itu dengan cepat.

"He—Hey!" Taufan protes.

"Ayo," katanya tajam, "ada yang harus kita pantau."

Taufan diam menatap sang _Honorable Prince_ , serta membiarkan dirinya diseret, entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thorn menatap isi tas kulitnya dengan sumringah. Ia gembira melihat tas yang tadinya hanya berisi makanan itu, kini memiliki peralatan yang diperlukannya untuk perjalanan selanjutnya. Setelah mengalungkan kembali tas slempangnya, ia melirik ke arah jalan besar yang bertuliskan 'Semoga Perjalanan anda Menyenangkan', lalu beralih ke sudut jalan dimana ia berpisah dengan si duo Pangeran tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Taufan. Sepertinya aku terpaksa buru-buru berangkat malam ini juga, sebelum mereka menemukanku terlebih dahulu," lirih Thorn, entah pada siapa, kemudian membalikkan badan, mulai melangkah keluar—mengikuti petunjuk arah menuju " **Jalur Parsia** ".

Jalur Parsia ialah sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan Kota Herdes dan Kota Totis. Ribuan tahun yang lalu, daerah Parsia merupakan danau seluas 4.000 hektar yang konon telah menjadi sumber kehidupan untuk 5 juta penduduk selama puluhan tahun. Sayangnya, seiring perubahan iklim yang ekstrim, danau tersebut akhirnya mengering, dan hanya menyisakan lahan kering berbatu. Banyak penduduk yang mati akibat perubahan drastis dari tempat itu, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit penduduk yang bertahan mulai meninggalkan daerah Parsia dan pindah ke daerah lain.

Kini tempat itu hanyalah padang pasir besar dengan jajaran batupasir seukuran bukit yang terbelah membentuk jurang di antara keduanya. Jurang ini biasa dilewati para pelancong, dan biasa disebut dengan Jalur Parsia. Beberapa bahkan menyebutnya sebagai " _ **Relung Senandung**_ ".

.

.

Thorn tiba di jalur itu sekitar 20 menit setelah melewati padang pasir. Thorn sebenarnya tahu, ini ide yang buruk berada di sana malam hari, mengingat Jalur Parsia dikenal sebagai jalur berbahaya—bukan hanya karena jalurnya yang gelap seperti labirin ketika malam, tapi juga karena kabarnya tempat itu merupakan sarang perampok.

Thorn meremas tali selempang tasnya, dengan tangan lainnya memegang lampu cempor sebagai penerangan. Ia menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, hanya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum ia masuk jalur itu.

Seiring ia melangkah masuk, suara lembut seperti sebuah seruling menggema di antara dinding-dinding besar batupasir itu. Thorn mengangkat lampu cempor di tangannya, lalu mendangah.

"Ah… Aku paham sekarang kenapa disebut 'Relung Senandung'. Angin padang pasir yang masuk ke sela-sela bebatuan dan memantul di dinding jurang, membuatnya seperti bernyanyi tiada henti di malam hari," lirihnya pada diri sendiri. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya menahan dagu. Mode berpikir.

"Pantas saja jadi tempat persembunyian para perampok. Suara-suara ini membuat telingaku jadi tidak sensitif dengan suara kecil—tidak heran kalau aku nanti tidak mendengar suara langkah orang yang mengikutiku dan membunuhku," mengangguk-angguk dengan hasil pendapatnya sendiri, "Hmm—Mhmm. Rupanya begitu."

Thorn terus melangkah. Ditemani cahaya lampu cempor yang remang-remang, ia mengumpulkan sekelumit keberaniannya. Jika bukan karena ia yang sedang terburu-buru mengejar adiknya di Totis, atau memikirkan keselamatan dua kawan yang baru dijumpainya di Herdes, ia takkan mau repot-repot melewati jurang itu malam-malam.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama ia melewati jurang itu, ia mulai diserang rasa kantuk. Sayang sekali, senandung yang diperdengarkan oleh jurang itu, mulai seperti _lullaby_ baginya. Thorn menguap, mengucek matanya yang mulai buram. Entah karena ia mengantuk, atau karena angin berpasir yang menghampiri matanya. Meski ia sudah mengenakan jubah tebal dan kacamata _google_ , namun itu tetap membuatnya kedinginan dan terserbu ribuan pasir.

Ia berjalan pelan, hingga berhasil melewati hampir separuh dari perjalanan di Jalur Parsia.

.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang berat menghantam tubuhnya dari belakang. Thorn ambruk, dagu menghantam langsung ke tanah dengan suara mendarat yang tak sedap.

.

.

"AP—SIAPA?!" ia spontan memberontak, tapi tangannya keburu tertahan cegatan tali tambang. "Argh—"

"GYAHAHAHAHA—! Bos! Kita dapat dia bos!"

Thorn berusaha menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. "SIAPA—" sesaat matanya menjemput jawaban, ia mendelik tak percaya.

.

.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya kami mendapatkanmu! Sudah ratusan kali kau berhasil lolos dari kami, dan kini tiba saatnya mencincang tubuhmu. HAHAHAHA!" Salah satu orang bertubuh gempal tertawa gembira. Dengan matanya yang memicing tajam ke arahnya.

.

.

"…Uhm," Thorn hening sejenak dan mengernyit, lalu nyengir, "Siapa ya?"

Kedua pria gempal dengan rambut kemerahan gondrong berantakan dan janggut kepang itu berkedip beberapa kali dengan wajah tolol.

"Ap—Apa?! Tipuan apa lagi kali ini?!" teriak mereka heboh nan lebay dengan background petir.

"Serius. Aku gak ingat… Kalian siapa?" tanya Thorn dengan wajah bodoh, masih dalam posisi tak berdayanya—tengkurap di atas tanah.

Mereka berkedip beberapa kali, sampai salah satu pria meludah, "Pih!" katanya dengan kasar, "Bedebah kau, pandai betul tak ingat setelah apa yang kaulakukan pada kami dasar penipu kecil!"

Thorn berkedip lagi, "Penipu? Heh, maaf saja ya, walaupun aku seorang pencopet, aku tak pernah menipu siapapun!—oke, kecuali Taufan—tapi sisanya aku tak pernah menipu siapapun!" Thorn berkata dengan nada bangga dan dengan pancaran kepolosan.

Salah satu dari pria itu berkedip lagi. "Kau benar-benar tak kenal kami? Kami salah satu anggota Banckard, _**Hoopkin bersaudara**_!"

Mereka berpose keren mengenalkan diri saat meneriakkan nama mereka—yang mana merupakan adegan percuma karena author malas mendeskripsikan pose najis itu.

.

.

Thorn menggeleng polos. "Aku gak kenal kalian."

Thorn kemudian menyeringai.

"Tapi… terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan bualanku dan mengulur waktu untukku."

.

.

"Huh?" delik mereka bersamaan, sekejap kemudian pandangan mereka menjadi jauh dari tanah. Mereka kontan menjerit panik.

"AH—AHHHHHHH!"

.

.

Thorn berdiri santai setelah tubuhnya tak lagi digencet. Ia mengibaskan jubahnya dari pasir, lalu mendangah sambil meringis. Melihat dua om-om gondrong bertubuh gempal menggantung terbalik dengan kaki terikat pada batang pohon hijau berduri yang sedang tumbuh kian meninggi—membuat Thorn tertawa tanpa beban.

"Kalian mungkin berhasil lolos dari tipuanku, tapi kalian terlalu lengah sampai gak sadar kalau sihir akar berduriku sudah melilit di kaki kalian," ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A—Abang! Aku takut ketinggian—UWAAAAA—"

Thorn sweatdrop komikal melihat om-om berjenggot tapi berteriak seperti perempuan. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingat seseorang.

"Ah—terserah deh. Pokoknya selamat bergelantung, tuan-tuan. Bye!" Thorn tersenyum ringis, melambaikan tangannya lalu segera berlari menjauhi kedua anggota mafia itu.

.

.

"Cih, aku tak tahu kalau bocah keparat itu ternyata penyihir juga—" sang abang menggemertak kesal, lalu menarik kapak yang hampir sebesar tubuhnya sendiri itu dari punggung. Ia pun menebas pohon hijau berduri itu dan melompat turun, kembali ke tanah bersama sang adik.

Melihat Thorn yang berlari hampir jauh, sang adik menatap takut kakaknya. "Bagaimana ini, Abang Hui?"

"Tenanglah,Gui," Hui menyatukan kedua tangannya, menciptakan suara keras. " _ **Level Two, Sand Spell**_ **,** " Hui menarik nafas, lalu menghantamkan kapak ke depan kakinya, " _ **QUICKSAND GRAB!**_ "

Thorn merasa tanah di sekitarnya bergetar, ia segera berhenti berlari karena tanah menjadi tak stabil. Dalam sekejap, pasir di sekitar kakinya mendadak melorot turun—seolah-olah menariknya turun ke bawah tanah.

"UWAAAA—" Thorn menjerit panik, ia sempat refleks meraup tanah di sekitarnya agar tak semakin merosot, namun nyatanya ia malah semakin tertanam.

Hui tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Thorn mengangkat tangannya ke arah menhir batu pasir yang letaknya paling dekat dengannya.

" _ **Level Two, Forest Spell: THORNWHIP!**_ "

Sebuah untaian panjang akar berduri muncul beruntun dari tengah-tengah kepalan tangannya. Dengan cepat, ia mencambukkan akar berduri itu agar melilit dengan kuat pada cagak menhir.

"Hngaaah—" Thorn menggemertakkan giginya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeret tubuh melawan gravitasi pasir isap sihir lawannya. Bukan main perjuangannya—tapi sayangnya itu sia-sia ketika Hui membuka kedua tangannya yang menangkup tadi.

"Heh," Hui menyunggingkan senyum, "Lemah."

Hui mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Seolah mengikuti aba-aba tangannya, pasir-pasir di sekitar Thorn melayang naik dan segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Thorn kecuali wajahnya. Seiring pasir-pasir itu memeluknya, kekuatan sihir Thorn semakin lengah dan tak kuasa menahan. Akar berduri di genggamannya pun putus dan terlepas. Kandas sudah harapan Thorn untuk kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya—karena pasir-pasir itu tak hanya menggencet pernafasannya, tapi juga menekan kekuatan Mana dalam tubuhnya.

"Guuuh—"

Pandangan Thorn semakin buram. Di antara sadar dan tidaknya alam pikir, Thorn masih mendengar suara tawa Hoopkin bersaudara tak jauh darinya.

"S—Sial—Aku—Tak bisa mati di sini—Seseorang—Siapa saja—"

Pandangan Thorn semakin terhalang pasir.

"Tolong aku—"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Fang mengemas barang. Semua keperluan ia masukkan dengan rapih ke dalam tasnya. Ia sangat serius untuk menimbang dan memilih benda mana yang akan ia bawa ke Totis. Ia bahkan menghitung jumlah perlengkapan korek api beberapa kali.

"Semua benda itu… untuk apa, Fang?"

Fang melirik, manusia tiruan yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya itu hanya diliriknya dengan ekor mata.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan. Kenapa kau tanya lagi."

Jawaban ketus Fang membuat sang penanya terdiam lama, dengan wajahnya yang penuh senyum datar. Ia melenggang masuk ke kamar Fang, lalu duduk di tepi kasur Fang, di antara benda-benda berantakan yang akan menjadi teman perjalanan Fang beberapa hari ke depan.

"Tapi… itu artinya aku akan sendiri di sini?"

Fang terkejut, barulah kini ia menatap penuh manusia tiruan itu. Fang mengernyit.

"Kau hanyalah _Holonoia_ -nya Gempa, atau singkatnya Holo-Gempa. Tak mungkin kau merasakan apa yang disebut kesepian."

Holo-Gempa itu menatapnya. Meski tatapannya terkesan datar, tapi ada sesuatu di matanya yang menyiratkan kilatan emosi. Fang menangkap kilatan itu, ia menekan kacamatanya.

' _Holo-Gempa mulai punya emosi. Aku tak sangka efek samping Silosh bekerja lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan. Ini gak bagus… Jika Holo-Gempa mulai punya emosi seperti ini, aku curiga Gempa yang asli sudah mulai tergerus ingatannya.'_

Tenggelam dengan pikirannya, Fang hening cukup lama. Sampai tatapan polos Holo-Gempa, hadir tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya.

"E—EH?!" Kaget Fang ketika sadar, dan hampir jatuh ke belakang jika saja ia tak cepat menopang tubuhnya dengan kekuatan sihir bayang. "BEGO! Ngagetin, tau!"

Benda produksi Silosh itu hanya memiringkan kepala, menatap dengan polos.

"Eh? Aku gak bermaksud ngagetin Fang... Maaf."

Fang memalingkan wajahnya, semburat tipis tampak di wajahnya.

' _S—Sial… ia semakin mirip sama aslinya—'_

Fang membalikkan badan, berdehem, lalu duduk di kursi meja kerjanya bertopang kaki.

"Pokoknya, dengar. Kau harus mengikuti rencana. Seperti yang kubilang waktu itu, kau cukup berada di istana. Terserah apa maumu, baca buku, berkebun, rapat, atau yang lainnya. Yang jelas, kau harus ingat jika Yang Mulia menanyakan keberadaanku, katakan bahwa kau yang telah memerintahkanku untuk membelikan beberapa barang untukmu di luar istana dan mungkin butuh beberapa hari untuk kembali. Selama kau mengatakan kalau aku pergi atas perintahmu, Yang Mulia takkan curiga jika aku pergi. Paham?"

Fang menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan Holo-Gempa hanya mengangguk-angguk komikal dengan patuh beberapa kali.

'… _Asyik juga kalau Gempa menurut seperti ini padaku, mehehehehe, aku kan jadi bisa—Eh tunggu, sial. Apa yang kaupikirkan, FANG!_ '

Fang tetiba mengalami perang batin sendiri.

"Uhm…" Holo-Gempa memecahkan keheningan dan menyadarkan Fang yang baru saja menjedutkan dahi beberapa kali dengan tampang bego ke atas meja kerjanya. "Fang? Kau tak apa?"

Fang sigap berdiri dengan darah memancar komikal dari dahinya.

"YA! GUE GAK APA-APA," Jawabnya cepat dan anehnya terkesan antusias.

Fang mengontrol emosinya, lalu berdehem sekali lagi.

"Pokoknya, intinya aku akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali ke Totis. Aku harap kau mau bekerja sama soal ini."

Holo-Gempa tersenyum manis. "Ya, Fang. Tentu saja."

Senyum manis Gempa yang terasa mirip dengan aslinya membuat Fang sedikit terenyuh. Entah kenapa pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian 11 tahun lalu saat ia dulu ditemukan Raja pertama kali di tengah peperangan. Meski Fang tak ingat betul bagaimana sang Raja bisa menemukannya, tapi ia ingat betul kejadian dimana kakaknya yang ia kasihi hilang di balik timbunan dan puing hitam rumahnya yang ambruk dan terbakar. Fang merengut tak senang ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Holo-Gempa kembali menghampiri, melihat Fang yang melamun dengan senyum kecut, membuatnya tergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Fang.

"Kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tak sehat, tak usah pergi."

Fang tersentak dengan sentuhan di tangannya, tapi di detik selanjutnya ia sedikit terharu dengan tatapan khawatir sang manusia tiruan.

"Tidak," Fang menjawab tegas dengan cepat, "A—Aku… Aku harus menyelamatkan Gempa yang asli. Bagaimanapun, semua ini adalah salahku karena aku tak menjaganya dengan baik. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika setelah Perjamuan Eschotta saat itu aku tak membiarkannya sendiri."

Holo-Gempa menatap Fang sambil tersenyum manis sekali lagi, "Aku mendoakan keberhasilanmu. Semoga kau cepat menemukan diriku yang asli."

"Ya," seulas senyum mampir di bibir Fang—si Pangeran jutek. Wajah sang Holo tetiba memerah karenanya.

"Dan… Uhm… Kalau kau berhasil menemukannya, sesuai rencana, kau akan menghancurkanku, kan? Uhm…"

Fang sedikit mendelik, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menatap Holo-Gempa dengan tatapan _stoic_ -nya. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Uhm… Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum kau menghancurkanku."

Fang memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu?"

"B—bisakah kau… uhm, tak melupakanku? Aku… mungkin hanya sebuah manusia tiruan… Tapi… Aku ingin sekali ada yang mengingatku—supaya aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar terlahir di sini…"

Fang mendelik. Antara kasihan, merasa bersalah—dan khawatir bercampur aduk pada perasaannya kini. Ia iba dengan manusia tiruan itu, dan ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mempergunakannya seenak hati. Tapi ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Gempa yang asli di sana—karena mungkin ingatannya makin tergerus kini.

Fang menekan kacamatanya, enggan menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja. Aku takkan melupakanmu."

Rona gembira tercetak pada wajah Holo-Gempa.

"Terima kasih! Fang!" ia tersenyum gembira.

Fang mengangguk kikuk, sambil melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah suara kibasan tirai jendela, membuat Api terjaga dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Sang pangeran kemudian membuka mata, melirik ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya sang adik yang telah mengganti pakaian 'wanita'nya dengan pakaian ganti—kini sedang asyik menatap keluar jendela. Meski awalnya Api berpikir tatapan Air hanya menerawang kosong—tapi lambat laun Api mulai sadar ada kernyitan di antara kedua alis sang adik, ditambah posisi berdiri Air yang terkesan menghindari kaca jendela. Api bangkit duduk.

"Air? Ada apa? Belum tidur?"

"Sssh—" sergah Air, sambil menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, tanpa menatap Api balik dan terus fokus melihat keluar jendela.

Geram dengan jawaban sambutan dari sang adik, Api segera berdiri dan menghampirinya. Tepat sebelum Api benar-benar dekat, Air menarik sang Pangeran Pengampu ke sisinya—menghindari jangkauan cahaya rembulan yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Kenapa sih?!" Heran Api di luar kesabaran.

Air berbisik tenang, masih tanpa menatapnya.

"Kak, liat deh. Orang yang berdiri dekat lampu jalan itu," Air menunjuk pemandangan yang ia maksud dengan dagunya. Api mencari pemandangan yang dimaksud.

"Hah? Orang yang pakai jubah abu-abu ber- _hoodie_ itu?"

Air mengangguk tanpa basa-basi, "Iya, dari tadi sejak aku ganti baju, dia berdiri di sana terus. Dan sedikit-sedikit ngelirik ke sini. Mencurigakan, gak sih?"

"Wah?! Jangan-jangan dia _stalker_ mu?!"

Air menatapnya datar, ingin rasanya ia jadikan kakak-nya yang satu ini es serut.

"Bukan, kak. Lihat, deh."

Api yang penasaran melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela dengan ceroboh. Kontan saja, orang yang dicurigai itu terkejut, dan langsung membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Api semakin menggemertak tak sabar. Ia membuka jendela, dan berteriak dari lantai tiga penginapan.

"OI! TUNGGU!"

Api spontan melompat keluar.

"BEGO! Jangan dikejar—" Air ingin mencegah, tapi terlambat, Api dengan serampang sudah mendarat di tanah dan mengejar orang itu. Air menepuk muka lelah. "Astaga—" keluhnya sejenak, mau tak mau ia akhirnya ia ikut melompat keluar jendela dan menyusul Royal Prince ceroboh itu.

.

.

.

"HEI! Keparat! Berhenti!" Teriak Api, dan mengejar orang itu, di tengah kabut malam, melintasi jalan-jalan rumah penduduk. Hampir semua penduduk yang ia lewati semuanya langsung menyalakan lampu rumah akibat suara berisik yang ia ciptakan. Air yang berada tak jauh dari punggung Api berulang kali menghela nafas untuk meninggikan batas kesabarannya.

Sementara itu orang misterius yang mereka kejar terus berlari tanpa menyerah, meski kenyataannya kekuatan fisiknya tampaknya tak seapik yang mengejar karena larinya mulai lambat dan tak tentu arah. Orang itu bahkan kini mencoba menjatuhkan tumpukan barang apapun yang dilewatinya seperti gelonggong-gelonggong kayu atau tumpukan kandang-kandang ayam hanya untuk menghalangi usaha pengejaran Api. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya sia-sia ketika Pangeran Api dengan sigap dan semena-mena melempar bola-bola api ke arah barang itu.

"Hey!" Air menghindar ketika salah satu benda yang dibakar sang Pangeran hampir mengenai kepalanya. "Oi! Kak! Hentikan!"

"Grrr—Dia membuatku kesal sekarang!" Pangeran Api malah semakin mempercepat larinya.

Manusia bertudung di depannya sempat menoleh, lalu berteriak panik. Ia juga semakin mempercepat larinya—walau tampaknya itu bukan ide yang bagus karena akhirnya kakinya kelelahan dan malah tersandung kain jubahnya sendiri. Ia pun terjatuh dan terguling menabrak tumpukkan keranjang sampah salah satu rumah penduduk.

Api segera menghampiri orang itu, lalu mengangkat kerah jubahnya dengan satu tangan—membuat orang itu terangkat sekian centimeter dari tanah. Api kini mengepalkan tangannya yang lain, seolah mengancam orang itu dengan tinjuan.

"Oi! Kenapa kau menguntit kami?!" Api mencabut _hoodie_ di kepala orang itu dengan kasar. Api mendelik tak percaya, sementara Air tiba di tempatnya dengan nafas tersengal.

Air sedikit heran karena Api tiba-tiba terdiam, sampai ia ikut menatap wajah penguntit misterius mereka. Air menoleh, dan ia sama terkejutnya dengan Api.

"Kak… Gempa?"

Api dan Air melongo tak percaya, berbicara bersamaan. Tapi yang ditatap menatap mereka sama terkejutnya.

"A—Apa? Kalian kenal aku?"

"H—Huh? Kau tak kenal kami? Ini kami! Api dan Air! Adikmu!"

"E—Ehh? Uhm… Siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

=xXx=

 _The Silosh effects has taken its role?_

 _And what the hell Gempa's doing in Porto Town?_

 **BERSAMBUNG**

=xXx=

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Aku gak mati kok. Cuma butuh inspirasi aja buat ngetik. Ehe. *kedip cantik(?)*

.

.

* * *

 **~TRIVIA~**

Hiya kids! Lama gak jumpa! Akhir-akhir ini saya terlalu banyak main game dan bercinta dengan laptop. Rasanya kangen banget nulis trivia di fanfic yang satu ini. Ahh~ ❤ /diusir  
Mungkin trivia kali ini sedikit panjang. Yah, mau dibaca silahkan, enggak ya sudah. Hohoho~

 _ **DAO SHI CLAN**_ : Merupakan clan atau kelompok keluarga yang semua keturunannya bermata sipit. Maaf, bukan rasis. Berhubung fanfic ini punya universenya sendiri, jadi orang-orang keturunan chinese atau tionghoa dari dunia kita disebut dengan kalau di fanfic ini. Secara harfiah, "Dao" dalam bahasa cina dapat diartikan sebagai "kompas" dan "Shi" yang bisa diartikan sebagai benar atau kematian. Jadi Dao Shi bisa diartikan sebagai penunjuk arah baik ke arah kebenaran atau kematian. Pada dasarnya, orang-orang Dao Shi memiliki loyalitas yang tinggi dan mereka dikenal multi-talented, hanya saja kadang-kadang beberapa orang menyalahgunakan kebaikan orang-orang dari Dao Shi. Dao Shi punya tradisi bahwa anak yang sudah berusia lebih dari 15 tahun harus mencari kerja sendiri di luar desanya.

 **Sir Hustle Bee** : Beliau adalah sugar daddy(?) terkeren setelah Abaross. Sebelum Abaross naik tahta, Hustle Bee merupakan Guardian Prince berstrata 5 dari Kesatuan Angkatan Laut Signaria. Dan semenjak Abaross dipilih jadi Raja, Hustle Bee selalu mendampingi beliau sebagai seorang Panglima Tertinggi dari seluruh Lima Kesatuan Kerajaan yang ada (Angkatan Darat, Angkatan Laut, Angkatan Udara, Pasukan Pengintai Kerajaan, dan Pasukan Keamanan untuk Rakyat). Tahun pertama Abaross memerintah, Hustle Bee menikah dengan Artroinne dan kemudian memiliki satu putra yang mereka beri nama 'Air'. Sayangnya Hustle Bee berumur tak cukup panjang karena dua tahun setelah Perang Ambracas berakhir beliau jatuh sakit dan meninggal di istana.

 _ **SOLDIA**_ : Mungkin sedikit terungkap di sini mengapa keturunan murni Kerajaan tidak boleh mempelajari sihir. Singkatnya, Soldia merupakan orang-orang yang pada dasarnya memiliki kekuatan tubuh yang luar biasa karena otot mereka 200 kali lipat melebihi kekuatan manusia biasa—itulah sebabnya mereka pada zaman dahulu ditakuti manusia-manusia biasa sehingga bisa berkuasa dan akhirnya dipercaya manusia-manusia biasa untuk mendirikan kerajaan. Namun meski sedemikian kuatnya otot-otot ini, tetap ada kelemahannya. Terutama jika otot-otot ini mengenal sumber kekuatan selain dari darah mereka sendiri—yaitu **Mana**. Jika mereka memiliki **Mana** dalam tubuh mereka, otot-otot ini akan mengendur dan kehilangan kekuatan mereka karena sang pengguna terlalu sering bergantung pada kekuatan Mana ketimbang darah mereka sendiri. Ketika otot-otot ini diberi kekuatan bukan berasal dari pompa darah mereka sendiri, maka otot-otot spesial itu akan mengalami disfungsional. Meskipun menurut para peneliti efeknya akan lama, tapi tetap tak dapat dipungkiri seorang Soldia yang memiliki Mana telah mengurangi umur hidupnya sendiri 10 atau 20 tahun. Sekarang… Apa kamu paham kenapa Abaross marah waktu tahu Pangeran Api mempelajari sihir? ㈴2

 _ **MANA**_ : Sering main game soal penyihir… atau… DOTA mungkin? Ya, istilah Mana sudah umum dikalangan para gamers. Tapi apakah Mana itu? Menurut Om Wiki, dalam bahasa Austronesia, Mana diartikan sebagai kekuatan, efektifitas dan martabat, dimana kekuatan di sini dihubungkan dengan kekuatan supranatural. Dalam arti Polenesia dulu, Mana sendiri diartikan dengan kekuatan dalam diri sendiri, atau kekuatan yang menggerakkan tubuh kita. Kita dapat berlari, kita dapat memindahkan batu, kita dapat berbicara, semuanya dikendalikan oleh Mana. Namun seiring berkembangnya jaman, Mana juga diartikan sebagai sumber energi kekuatan yang dimiliki para penyihir atau mereka yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Sama seperti di dunia dalam fanfic ini, Mana diartikan sebagai sumber kekuatan sihir para penyihir. Memunculkan Mana dalam tubuh dapat dilatih oleh siapapun bahkan yang tak memiliki bakat sekalipun seperti Pangeran Api yang merupakan seorang Soldia.

 _ **BANCKARD**_ : Geng Mafia yang pernah di _mention_ di chapter dua. Hoopkin bersaudara merupakan anggota geng mafia ini.

.

.

 _ **If anything you don't understand, Let us know via review! Pertanyaanmu nanti akan kami bahas di Trivia Book Nine.**_


End file.
